Maybe
by deminio
Summary: It’s like déjà vu, she stands in front of you saying goodbye and you do nothing. The only difference is that this time you know she is not coming back... HCam, different ending to 'Teamwork'
1. Goodbye

_Hello everyone :) Yeah, I know, I know... It's been ages since I last updated the fic 'Second chance to happiness' but I have a major block and I don't know how to continue it. I know what's going to happen in later chapters but I have to find out what to write in between. I haven't abandoned it, I will finish it but I can't say for sure when that time will be. I'm trying to work on it. _

_This is a new story that popped into my head when I watched the last scene of House and Cameron together in the episode TeamWork. It's the only scene I've seen from season 6 and I haven't watched the 5th season yet so I don't really know the details of what's going on in the show. I just watched that one scene and I had to write something. So now I can pretend that this happened instead :p I don't know if this is going to stay a oneshot. If I decide to continue it will happen after I finish the other story..._

_I hope you'll enjoy reading this and that things will get better in the future for our ship..._ _Thank you for reading :)_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D.... the lyrics are from the song 'Never say never' byt the Fray_

* * *

_**xOxOx**_

_There's some things we don't talk about  
rather do without  
and just hold the smile  
falling in and out of love  
ashamed and proud of  
together all the while_

_You can never say never  
why we don't know when  
time and time again  
younger now than we were before_

_don't let me go...  
don't let me go...  
don't let me go..._

**_xOxOx_**

_

* * *

_

**Maybe...**

Your eyes are locked on hers but you are aware of her outstretched hand. You don't make a move to grab it. It's like déjà vu, she stands in front of you saying goodbye and you do nothing.

The only difference is that this time you know she is not coming back. If you don't move this time she will leave for good and nothing you do after is going to keep her here.

You contemplate what is going to hurt the most. Take her hand and watch her walk away or stay unmoving and watch her walk away from your life once again pretending that this isn't goodbye? Is there a third option?

She knows that you are not going to take her hand although she hoped that this time it was going to be different. She lowers her hand and moves closer to you. You can feel heat radiating from her body and shipping into yours. And suddenly you feel her lips burning on your stubbled cheek.

You can almost taste the life that you could have if you had given in to her. You can almost see every moment of that life passing in front of your eyes. You fight very hard not to close your eyes to get a better glimpse of the life that could have been yours.

Her lips linger on your cheek but you stay unmoving. You feel her hot breath as she pulls away from you. You see her eyes as she looks at you for one last time and then she turns around and walks out of your office, out of your life…

It's probably the only time you can't decipher the emotions in her expressive green-blue eyes. What happened to the woman you hired? Oh, yeah… You managed to break her to pieces. It was what you were trying to do from the beginning, right?

Right… but this is not the whole truth. When she walked through that door for the first time you knew you were going to have a hard time staying away from her. She was the most beautiful woman you had ever seen and you knew it was going to be a challenge to stay away. She was everything you weren't. Optimistic, hopeful, she cared for everything and everyone, she had an insane moral compass and you were sure that she was going to try and fix you.

You wanted to make her see what real life was like, you wanted to make her understand that she was too naïve for her own good, you wanted to make her understand that life and love hurt.

Maybe you were wrong though… maybe that's why you managed to break her to pieces. Maybe she knew that life and love hurt better than anyone else.

You watch her walk out of your office for maybe the last time and you want to do something, stop her, talk to her, just do something!

You grab your cane that was resting against your desk and you walk after her but when you reach the door you stop. Maybe this is a bad idea, maybe you can't do it… The only woman that could actually make you happy is walking away this should mean something. You can do something, you just have to…

"Cameron!" you call after her and she slows down until she stops completely.

"What do you want House?" she asks but she doesn't turn to look at you.

_Come on, turn around… _You think that if she actually sees that you went after her she is going to stop and listen to you. That is if you actually pluck up the courage to talk to her.

"Are you going to stay there? We can't talk like that." You say and she finally turns around.

You can see she is a little surprised and she sees you standing by the door.

"We have nothing to say." She reasons but you shake your head.

"You came to me which means that you have something to say." You reply and it's her time to shake her head.

"I told you everything I had to say…" she says in a low tone.

"Come on Allison…" Sure, manipulative using her first name, you know it. But it was the only way to get her attention.

She sighs and you can actually see her resistance crumbling. She stays unmoving for some seconds and then she starts walking towards you. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. Great, now you just have to find something to say…

You move aside and she walks into your office. She seems cautious, guarded.

"Want a drink?" you ask as you walk to your desk and you take the bottle of bourbon in your hands.

She nods slightly and you pour two glasses. You hand her the one and you take the other. She takes a big gulp and she leans against the wall next to your desk.

"Please unclench…" you say to her and you proceed to draw all the blinds closed.

"What are you doing?" she asks cautiously making you roll your eyes.

"Nurses talk. They talk a lot." You say in an exasperated tone but she doesn't react.

"What do you want?" she asks and you shrug.

"I haven't thought about it yet." You say honestly, catching her off guard.

"So this isn't just you being your usual self?" she asks with a frown.

"Is it so hard to believe?" you inquire trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yes. I believe that you just want to do this your way. You have to say the final word; you want to make this as hard for me as possible. Am I wrong?" her tone is steady and surprises you.

"I don't know yet…" you mumble, averting your gaze.

She places her glass on your desk and she moves closer to you. You want to back away but you are also curious to see how far she is willing to go. And if she goes too far are you willing to follow?

"Can you, for one time in your life, be honest?" she whispers and if she wasn't so close you wouldn't have heard her.

"If you are going to pick me apart you can leave." You state nodding towards the door.

"You are the one who called me back in here." She replies with a shrug and you groan.

"I'm an idiot…" you mumble mostly to yourself.

"You are a genius." She contradicts "And an idiot…" she adds as an afterthought.

You actually smile at that but you hide it quickly. You drain your glass and you place it on the desk next to hers.

"Why did you call me back in here? You wanted to humiliate me some more or did you want to pick **me **apart? Find at last what makes me tick, find why I loved you, find why I…"

She doesn't get to finish her sentence because your lips are on hers swallowing everything she wants to say to you.

She struggles at first, her fists collide painfully with your chest, she is trying to get away but your hands encircle her wrists and you don't let her go. You have her backed up against a wall, trapped with your body.

And suddenly she stops fighting you and she is kissing you back and, _God, _it's everything you dreamt of and more. She is addictive, like your Vicodin but so much better.

You free her wrists and she immediately laces her fingers around your neck, bringing you impossibly closer to her. Her moan makes shivers run down your spine and you want her out of clothes and underneath you now.

Your arms find their way around her waist and your hands travel under the black top she is wearing. The moment you feel her warm skin against your finger tips you area a goner. You always dreamt her skin would be smooth but this is so much better than your dreams.

"Why now?" she asks breathlessly against your lips and you capture them again.

"You are leaving…" you mumble. Your eyes close and you rest your forehead against hers.

"So?" she asks, breathing heavily. You feel her hot breath against your lips and you find it hard to think.

You think you have the right answer but… now you are not sure. Are you kissing her because she is leaving and you won't have to make a commitment after that or are you kissing her because you are trying to make her stay?

You don't know what to answer so you just kiss her again and this time she doesn't resist you, she gives into you completely.

You think she is a little crazy for letting you but so are you. You kiss her like there is no tomorrow, your lips are urgent against hers and she melts into you giving you whatever she has to give.

Her hands move from your neck to your chest and they slip inside your jacket. She tries to take it off of you and you help along. She does a quick job on the buttons of your shirt and soon your torso is bare and she runs her hands over your naked chest making you moan against her mouth.

The feeling is great but she is way too overdressed for your liking. You want to feel her naked body against yours, learn every inch of her glorious body by heart. You grab her top and you pull it over her head. Your hands run up and down her sides making her shiver.

You reach the waistband of her jeans and you unbutton them. Your hands slip inside and you rest them on her hips without taking her pants off as you continue kissing. You want to see if she is going to stop you but she reaches for your belt buckle and you know the answer.

Her pants fall to the floor and she steps out of them, she kicks her high hills off and she stands there, in front of you only in her panties and bra.

God she is breathtaking… she is a goddess, an angel. You feel like your heart is going to stop beating. You feel like you are going to explode. How can she be so beautiful?

You feel her hands making quick work of your zipper and you help her take your pants off. Her hands rest on your hips momentarily and then you feel her left hand travelling to your thigh.

You are ready to protest when you see her glare and you stay silent. You feel her hand on your damaged thigh and you close your eyes. Her touch is so soft and gentle that you feel your eyes water. You don't dare to open your eyes and suddenly you feel her lips, kissing your scar. You really don't know how to feel...

She is up again and you feel her hot breath on your lips. Your boxers are gone along the way.

"I never wanted to fix you…" she whispers before claiming your lips with hers in a searing kiss. Her body presses against yours and you can feel that she is wearing nothing on. Her lips are urgent; there is so much emotion that it almost scares you. Almost…

You respond with the same amount of passion, holding her to you, not wanting to let her go. You walk, dragging her with you and you move to the couch where you fall on top of her. She is trapped between your body and the couch but she doesn't seem to mind. Her lips are on yours, her hands run up and down your back and her legs wrap around your body. God she is glorious, you never want to this to end…

You don't want to wait any longer, you can't wait any longer.

"Open your eyes…" she mumbles against your lips and you comply. You don't know why but right now you can't say no to her.

Her eyes are magnificent, you can't help but drown in them.

"We are doing this once, might as well do it right." She whispers before capturing your lips with hers in the gentlest kiss you have ever received.

You had enough of waiting so you slip inside her making both of you moan. Your eyes are locked together as you start moving and you find that you can't look away.

"Why?" she asks and you see that her eyes are glassy.

"Why what?" you ask breathlessly.

"Why are you doing this now? You didn't want me to die without knowing the feeling?" she asks and your own words hit you back in the face.

"No… **I** didn't want to die without knowing the feeling…" you whisper your truth.

A tear runs down her cheek and you kiss it away. Your lips find hers once again as you rock together. You want to hear her moan, you want to hear her beg you for release, you want to reach your release holding her in your arms.

You feel her nails digging in your back and you know there are going to be marks tomorrow but you don't care. Her eyes are captivating and you know that if you don't look away you are going to be in trouble later so you break the eye contact and you start placing open mouthed kisses from her neck to her collarbone.

She is intoxicating, you don't know why you kept rejecting her all those years but now you don't want to let go. If heaven exists this is definitely it…

She moans as you change the angle slightly and spurs you on further. She can't leave after this, can she?

Your palms caress the velvety skin of her thighs. You rest one of her knees on your chest allowing you to go as deep as you know. She gasps and you claim her lips with yours. She meets each and every one of your thrusts. You leave a trail of kisses on her hot skin, her eyes close and she whispers your name, your _first _name, and it's almost too much to handle.

You kiss her breasts, your stubble grazes her nipples and her moans get louder by the minute. You are ready to burst and you know it. She is driving you insane and although this feels too good to end you don't know how longer you are going to last.

"Greg please…" there it is, your first name again. You can't say no to her, not now.

Your hand travels between your bodies and the moment you touch her she screams out. You feel her clenching around you and you burry your head in the crook of her neck. Your hand continues its movements and it doesn't take her long to climax, clenching violently around you. You thrust hard inside her, trying to find your own release.

"God Greg…" she says breathlessly, the waves of her orgasm still strong.

"Jesus…" you mumble as you feel her clenching around you again and you can't keep this up any longer. You give into her completely, emptying inside her with her given name on your lips.

You burry your face in her neck inhaling her scent, wanting to memorize it, wanting to remember everything of this…

Her lips kiss your shoulder softly and her hands move up and down your back soothingly. You feel her hands on your neck and then caressing your hair.

"I liked your hair longer…" she mumbles and you just nuzzle her neck.

"You are still leaving right?" you ask and she can actually hear the sadness in your voice this time.

"This isn't like last time…" she admits and you nod.

"Then why give in to me now?" you question and you pull back in order to look into her eyes.

"Maybe I didn't want to die without knowing the feeling either." She says with a small smile.

You give her a nod and a sigh escapes your lips. So this is it, this is how it ends… You pull off of her and you reach for your boxers and jeans. You get dressed, leaving only your jacket on the chair behind your desk.

She puts her clothes on too and after watching her cover that glorious body of hers you sit on your recliner.

"Want another bourbon?" you ask, trying to relieve the tension but she shakes her head.

"I need to go…" she replies, the sadness evident in her eyes.

She moves closer to you and she leans down. Her lips graze yours so softly that for a moment you think they aren't there. You deepen the kiss but a few moments later she pulls back. Her forehead rests against yours for a while and you feel her breath on your lips.

"Goodbye… Greg…" she whispers and you feel your stomach clench but you have to let her go. You can at least give her that one.

"Goodbye Allison…" you whisper too and you close your eyes.

You feel her lips on your forehead for a moment and then she is gone, walking out of your office and out of your life.

Maybe it's for the best. Maybe…

You open your eyes and you watch her walk away gracefully. You wonder if you are going to see her again. You hope you will. And maybe next time you will be ready for each other. Maybe…


	2. A new life

_Hello everyone! I hope you are doing well._

_First of all, thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I really appreciate your support and you really helped me make up my mind about this story.  
So, change of plans. I will continue writing this one while I work on my other story too. I'm trying to complete the next chapter of the story 'Second chance to happiness'  
but I have a really hard time. That's why I decided to continue with this one. I wanted to, at least, post something. _

_Cameron will be away in London for the next chapter but at some point they will meet with House, I can assure you for that. I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter and  
that it won't dissapoint you. Thank you all for reading :) Any comments, objections or anything else are welcome._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House M.D.... the lyrics are from the song 'Some of us' by Starsailor..._

* * *

**_xOxOx_**

_I've grown to see the philosophy of my own mistrust,  
We all have our faults, mine come in waves that you turn to rust,_

_Some of us laugh,  
some of us cry,  
Some of us smoke,  
some of us lie,  
But it's all just the way that we cope with our lives._

**_xOxOx_**

* * *

_December 25__th__, 2009_

It's finally Christmas Day…

But instead of being at your home with your family you are in your office doing paperwork. Your mother didn't take it that well when you announced that you wouldn't return home for Christmas. Actually, she freaked out… So she kept calling you every day and when that didn't work she made your father call because she knew that you wouldn't be able to say no.

Your father just told you to do what you want. He always knew when you needed your space and he knew that you would go to them when you needed them. You knew that after that she was going to drive him crazy but what you didn't expect was the phone call from your 4 year old niece.

You had to laugh when she ratted her grandmother out and she admitted that it was her that made her call. After that your mother gave up and just called to see how things were going.

Moving away from Princeton **alone **was the best thing you have done. This time you did it right. When your best friend, who works in London for the past three years, heard that you quit your job she informed you that there was an opening in the Immunology Department at the hospital she works. And you decided to give it a chance…

So here you are now, in London, assistant head of the Immunology Department, away from everything and everyone. And for the first time in your life you feel free. Sure, you miss a lot of things but now you can finally work without interruptions and you have all the time for yourself.

You are thankful that Chase signed the divorce papers. You expected it to hurt more, it is a part of your life that is over but you don't know why it didn't hurt as much as you thought it would. Or, maybe you do know but you don't want to admit it… Truth be told, the eyes you see in your dreams every night are a deep blue, not Chase's eyes.

You've tried to erase those memories but you just can't forget him. You don't want to forget him… You keep the last moments you spent together as something valuable, a treasure that you want only for yourself. No one has to know what you two shared and no one ever will…

You remember every single moment of the night you left, every single touch, every single kiss, every single look. His deep blue eyes are engraved in your memory and that soft look as you made love will never fade away. He managed to wake up feelings you thought you had buried deep inside you. But you have to try and move on, you can't return to the past, you don't want to return to the past… You just want to remember it. It was the perfect closure for both of you, that's how you want to think about it.

Thankfully your job prevents you from dwelling too much on the past. It's a hectic period and your department is swarming. But you love it really. You love your job. There are times that you miss the puzzles of Diagnostics and the adrenaline of the ER but this… this is your dream job. Plus, the hospital is one of the best in the city. You think you have finally found what you want to do for the rest of your life.

You have your own spacious office, you have people that work for you, your Department is one of the best in the hospital, the facilities are great and now that you are away from the ER you can actually find the time to do some research and write articles. You love that part of the job too. Truth be told, you love everything about this job and you are glad that you accepted.

A soft knock on your door interrupts your thoughts and you look up from your paperwork. You give a polite smile to your colleague and you motion for him to come in.

"Dr. Harrison, how are you?" you ask and he offers you a smile.

"It's Brandon, how many times do I have to tell you?" he asks with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Sorry, old habit, but I'll get used to it." You reply with a small shrug.

"It's Christmas, what are you doing here anyway?" he asks in his British accent.

"I have nothing better to do I guess. What about you, don't you have a family to go to?" you inquire and it's his time to shrug.

"I promised my mom I would go on New Year's Eve but I couldn't get away today. My patient is in critical condition." He explains and you nod.

"Want some coffee?" you offer and you make a move to stand up but he stops you.

"Don't get up, I'll help myself." He says and he makes his way to the coffee machine.

"Nice mugs." He comments with a smile when he sees the colorful mugs next to the coffee machine. "I think I'll take the green one." He says and your eyes drop on the red one that is on your desk.

He returns to his sit and he takes a sip from the coffee.

"That's pretty good." he says approvingly and you give him a smile.

"Thank you. So, any plans for tonight?" you ask and your eyes return on the papers you were checking.

"Nope, just me and the TV unless Santa visits and wants to stay." He jokes and you laugh.

"Here you are! I thought you'd be doing rounds." Your best friend exclaims. She is leaning against the doorframe.

"I checked on my patients earlier." You explain and she nods.

"I hope you two have nothing to do tonight." She starts and you quirk an eyebrow.

"Why?" Brandon asks inquisitively.

"Oh, don't get scared." She replies teasingly "If you have nothing to do you could come at my place. There are going to be just some friends from the hospital. Allison, whatever you have to do cancel it." She says seriously making you shake your head in amusement.

"I have nothing to do." You reply and she beams at you.

"Great then, when your shift is over we are going shopping!" she announces and you sigh.

"Brandon, you'll come tonight, right?" she asks and he nods.

"I'll be there Kate…" he reassures "Now you'll excuse me but I have to see a patient. Thanks, for the coffee Allison." He says with a smile looking at you.

"Anytime Brandon. See? I'm learning." You say and his smile broadens.

"See you tonight girls." He says and with a wave he exits your office.

"He's cute." Your friend comments but you ignore her.

"And he likes you…" Kate continues suggestively and you glare at her.

"Fine, I'll stop!" she says raising her hands in a defensive manner. "Don't forget, we are going shopping!" she announces cheerfully and walks out of the office.

You let out a breath slowly and you return your attention to the paperwork you have to complete. You don't even want to think about the things your friend said.

**_xOxOx_**

"Where are we going?" you ask as Kate drags you towards a pet shop.

You've been out for over three hours. You went for a coffee and then Kate proceeded in showing you every single one of her favorite stores. You bought some presents for your family and close friends and you have no idea where she is going to take you next.

"Come on, I have to buy some food for my cat." She explains and you follow her in the pet shop.

"You want to buy a present for the cat too?" you ask with a smirk and she rolls her eyes.

"You don't like my cat, do you?" she asks and you smile innocently.

"I'm a dog person." You explain and your friend sighs exasperatedly.

"I'm going to buy that cat food." She says and she wanders off to find an employee.

You look around you and it is then that you spot the puppies that are close to you. You move closer in order to take a closer look and you smile softly as you watch the puppies interact with each other.

What catches your attention is a small husky. It has white and dark grey fur and the bluest eyes you have seen in your eyes. They actually remind you of another pair of blue eyes and you scold yourself for thinking of him again.

You place the bags you are holding down on the floor and you pat the dog softly on the head. It licks your hand making you laugh.

"Can I help you?" an employee asks and you shake your head.

"No, I'm just looking." You reply and he nods and takes off.

The puppy continues to stare at you and it wags its tail enthusiastically. You can't help but reach down and take it in your arms.

"Hey buddy…" you say to him and he barks.

"Ready to go?" your friend asks and then notices the puppy in your arms "Don't tell me you are taking that with us…" she says with a frown.

"Isn't he adorable?" you ask with a smile and she makes a face.

"I don't like dogs, remember? I own a cat." She states.

"Come on, he is the cutest little dog and he has the most beautiful blue eyes…" you start but she interrupts you before you get to finish your sentence.

"Riiight, it's the eyes you like." She says with a suggestive smile and you roll your eyes. You place the dog down, you give him a last pat on the head and you turn to your friend.

"We can go." You state and she laughs.

"Come on." She says giving you a little shove. You take your bags and you follow her out of the pet shop.

You walk together in the in the roads of London, just enjoying the scenery. There are Christmas trees everywhere, the stores are all decorated and the snow makes everything look like they came out of a fairytale.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Kate asks and you smile.

"Now I can understand why you like it so much here." You reply and she nods.

"Have you cooked anything?" you ask suddenly and she checks her watch.

"Damn it, we have to hurry!" she exclaims making you laugh. You pick up your pace and you reach her car in five minutes.

"Bought anything for the cat?" you ask when you have settled your shopping bags in the trunk.

"As a matter of fact I did." She says and you smile. "I thought you were going to take that dog. He looked a lot like the one you had when we were still in school." She comments.

"Jake was not a Husky." You correct her and she shrugs.

"I told you, I don't like dogs and I didn't like Jake either." She replies matter of factly.

"Yeah, he didn't like you either…" You say thoughtfully and you both laugh.

**_xOxOx_**

You reach your friend's house and you find that everyone is there. She ushers you inside and after she scolds you for getting her a present she leads you to the table where everyone is. She makes you sit next to Brandon and you know the reason behind this but you don't talk.

There are other six people there; you've met them all at the hospital. They work in Kate's department except from Brandon who works in yours.

"Sooo, did you have fun shopping?" Brandon's voice catches your attention.

"Yeap, I love London during Christmas holidays." You state and he smiles.

"Who doesn't?" he says and you return his smile.

Kate passes by and winks at you. You are definitely going to kill her later but for now you decide to be civil.

"Why is the cat hissing?" he asks and you turn to look at the direction he is looking. You notice your friend's cat watching a big parcel that is under the Christmas tree among others.

"I have no idea…" you say with an amused smile and you start laughing when the cat starts running at the other direction.

"Your cat is insane!" you say to Kate when she takes a sit opposite you.

She just sticks her tongue out.

"Very mature…" you comment with a smile and she shrugs.

The meal goes smoothly. After that you just gather around the fireplace talking and having fun. At eleven thirty everyone is gone and you are alone with Kate.

"Hey, next time you try to hook me up with Brandon I'm going to kill you." You warn and your friend smiles innocently.

"Why? He is a good guy, he really likes you, he is safe plus he is very handsome." She explains and you groan.

"Please Kate… I don't need any of this right now. Even if he is the best guy in the world I want to be alone right now." You say seriously.

"So, this has nothing to do with the fact that you still have feelings for your ex-boss? Or youe ex-husband?" she inquires with a raised eyebrow.

You let out a frustrated sigh.

"No, I don't have feelings for either of them…" you state but you don't know if this is true.

Kate looks at you inquisitively for a moment but then gives up.

"Come on, I have a present I didn't give you yet!" she says enthusiastically.

"Another one? What did I tell you Kate?"

"Stop complaining! You are going to love it." Kate explains and she takes the big present form under the tree and places it on your lap.

You quirk an eyebrow and you study your friend.

"Kate this is moving…" you say cautiously and she bursts out laughing.

"Don't worry, it's not a dinosaur." She teases you.

You carefully unwrap the present and reveal a blue kennel. You open the door and you reach inside slowly. You take the puppy in your hands and you see those blue eyes again.

"You are insane, you know that?" you ask but the grin on your face let's her know you are joking.

"You are not going to kill me then, right?" she asks and you smile.

"No, saved by the dog." You reply and she smiles back.

"This is one of the best gifts I've ever received." You admit honestly making the smile on your friend's face grow bigger.

"How are you going to name him?" she asks and you shrug.

"I have no idea but I'm going to think of something. Now I just have to dog proof my house and you are helping." You state seriously.

"That's why I have a cat." She replies.

You hug the puppy closer to you and you stick your tongue out at her and she laughs.

**_xOxOx_**

You had a great Christmas day but you are also glad that you are back at your apartment. When you are out of your clothes and into your pajamas you settle on the couch with your new puppy and your laptop. You drape a blanket over your body and you just stay there for a while.

The Christmas lights on your tree are flickering, the fireplace warms the house, your puppy is sleeping on the couch his head resting on your legs and you think this is the perfect ending to this day. You caress his head and then you turn your attention to your laptop.

You check your emails and you smile at the pictures your brother emailed you. You are sure your mother has something to do with this. Your favorite is the one of your niece opening her presents.

There are emails from friends from PPTH, Foreman, Wilson and others. What catches your attention though is another email from someone you never expected to receive one.

_Allison, _

_I bet fifty bucks that you didn't expect to hear from me. Don't get your hopes up, I was just hiding from Cuddy and had nothing else to do that's why I wrote this. Anyway, I just hope you don't have an accent yet it would be dreadful to hear my ex-duckling talking like that. I know I am forgetting something though… Oh, yeah! _

_Merry Christmas Allison… _

_P.S. don't forget you, owe me fifty bucks! _

_GH_

You can't help the smile that reaches your lips. You hit reply and you start writing. When you are finished you press send and then you switch your laptop off. You place the laptop on the coffee table and you lie on the couch.

You close your eyes and you see those blue eyes again. You really need to get a grip…


	3. Trying to move on

_Hello everyone! I hope you are all well... _

_Chapter 3 of this story is ready for all of you to read. And, yes, I'm still trying to write the next chapter of my other story 'Second chance to happiness' but it's harder than I thought. I'll complete it eventually though so don't worry ;)  
Thank you all for the support and for your wonderful reviews. And of course thanks to everyone who reads this. In this chapter we'll leave Cameron for a while and move back to New Jersey to see what House is doing on the same day. I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter as well.  
I'm open to suggestions or anything you have to tell me. Thanks again for reading! :)_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song _Some of us _by _Starsailor...

* * *

_**xOxOx**_

_My wandering soul found solace at last,  
I wanted to know how long it would last.  
She's losing control, she's coming down fast,  
The heart that I stole, I'm not giving back, never giving back_

**_xOxOx_**

* * *

_December 25__th__, 2009 _

You wander through the corridors of the hospital. It's Christmas day but you have nothing to do at home. Plus, you never really liked Christmas so this doesn't seem like a special day to you. It's just more annoying than other days because nurses and doctors are wearing Santa Claus hats and are as cheerful as ever.

You finally figured out what's wrong with your patient some hours ago and you are trying to avoid the kid's parents who are looking all over the hospital to thank you. You don't want them to thank you! What do you have to do in order to make them understand?

You are also trying to avoid Cuddy. She is probably trying to find you and confess her undying love to you. Great… You had to be an idiot and you didn't pull away fast enough the previous night when she kissed you. And now she thinks you are in love with her! This is insane! You blame Wilson for that. He was the one that suggested you be nice to her. You can't remember why you listened to him but now you think it was a lousy idea.

It's not your fault that she broke up with Lucas it's their fault! You just can't believe that you tried to be civil for once. Now you don't know how to get away from this mess…

Wilson is probably looking for you too. You don't know why but he thinks that you should pursue a relationship with Cuddy. You think he is starting to lose his mind. Maybe you should try to get those two together, that way you would get them off your back.

You reach your office and you decide to hide there for a while. You just hope that Cuddy has already looked in here. You enter and stop dead in your trucks. Ok, maybe you were wrong.

"You are avoiding me." She states and you quirk an eyebrow.

"No I'm not, I'm doing rounds." You explain and she rolls her eyes.

"You don't do rounds." She states matter off factly and you groan.

"Damn, I forgot." You play dumb and she sighs.

"I want to talk to you…" she starts in a low tone. The reason she changed so much when it comes to you is beyond you. She used to be one of the strongest women you knew, you didn't scare her and she was ready to respond to your every insult. But now… now when she has to do with you she becomes this insecure woman and she can't even talk to you the way she did. You really miss the old Cuddy, you liked the old Cuddy. Not in a romantic way, no… But she was a friend and you want that back, no matter how crazy that friendship was.

"You want to talk but I don't want to listen." You say with a shrug.

"Please…" her tone makes you want to yell at her, slap her, anything to make her see sense in this twisted relationship of yours.

"This is ridiculous!" you exclaim throwing your arms in the air in frustration.

"I just want to understand what this means…" she explains and you groan.

"Not again…" you mumble, mostly to yourself.

"Again? You've never talked to me or told me what this means!" she yells, aggravating you even more.

"Nothing, it means nothing!" you yell back and she freezes.

"But you kissed me…"

"No, you kissed me, I just didn't pull back fast enough." You interrupt her.

She averts her gaze and you sigh.

"Look at you! This is not you! You have changed…" you state and it is then that she looks back at you.

"What are you talking about?" she inquires.

"You are supposed to be a strong woman that runs a hospital and has a kid. And you are a strong woman but when it comes to me you are like an insecure little girl that can't even look me in the eyes anymore. You say yes to my every whim, you do everything I want no matter how crazy it is without even questioning me! This is ridiculous! You used to yell at me, you used to try and stop me when things got off hand, you used to reply to my sexist jokes and inappropriate comments! What do you do now?" you ask in a low tone but a hard expression in your eyes.

"Let me tell you what you do now. You run after me all the time, trying to make me see what is not there! We would never work, don't you see?" you ask and it's then that you notice the tears in her eyes.

"I liked you that way. Not many people have the guts to stand up to me and you are one of the very few. We had a twisted friendship but it was good, it was working for both of us." You admit, looking straight at her.

"Then what do we do?" she asks uncertainly and you take a deep breath.

"You go back to being my annoying boss who chases me around the hospital in order to make me go to the clinic and I go back to the irresistibly sexy Diagnostician you want to kill. How does that sound?" you ask with a smirk and she smiles at you.

"I… think it's a start." She says and you nod.

"Good! Now take the girls and let's go for a coffee, Wilson's buying!" You announce cheerfully making her shake her head in amusement.

"You are a pig House." She states and you smirk.

"See? That's much better than kissing." You say with an overly dramatic shiver.

"Shut up!" she says as she walks out of your office and towards Wilson's.

"Yes ma'am…" you reply and you follow her out.

**_xOxOx_**

When Wilson sees you two entering his office he almost chokes on his coffee. You roll your eyes and you take a sit on the couch.

"You can be a real idiot Jimmy boy." You scold.

"What are you two doing here?" he asks with a frown.

"We decided to be civilized adults, since it's Christmas and all, and we are back at getting on each other's nerves." You explain and Wilson looks from you to Cuddy with a raised eyebrow.

"You are joking right?" he asks incredulously.

"No…" you both reply.

"Are you… messing with my head?" he asks, the frown returning on his face.

"No…" you repeat.

He runs his fingers through his hair and then he runs his hand over his face in frustration.

"So you really are not joking, right?" he asks looking at you and you burst out laughing at the expression on his face.

"Dude, you should have seen your face." You say through laughter.

"We are serious and House is a jackass." Cuddy interferes.

"Well, that makes perfect sense." Wilson mumbles.

"Get up Wilson, you are buying coffee!" you exclaim and you fish your mobile out of your pocket. Cuddy tries to watch what you are writing but you hide the screen from her view.

"What are you doing?" she asks inquisitively and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm sending a message to my favorite hooker." You shoot back at her.

"Enough, let's go have some coffee because you already managed to get on **my** nerves." Wilson announces and he stands up.

**_xOxOx_**

Twenty minutes later and you know you are going to be yelled at when you see Lucas standing at a corner of the cafeteria and looking at your table.

You know Cuddy saw him too because she turns and looks at you. If looks good kill you would certainly be dead. You look at her with your best puppy dog eyes and you take a sip from your coffee.

"I'm going to kill you for this…" she mutters and she is ready to leave the table but you grab her wrist.

"Go talk to him, make up, make out, I don't care. Just do something." You say seriously.

She looks incredulously at you, like you are an alien or something and you roll your eyes.

"You don't want to listen to me? Fine, listen to Wilson. Oh, you almighty matchmaker, what do you think?" you say bowing your head and looking to Wilson.

"I actually think that House is right." He replies hesitantly and you smile triumphantly.

"You heard the boss, go!" you order and she raises her eyebrows.

"I know, you are the boss, just go and talk to the guy because you are driving me crazy!" you almost yell. She glares at you but she stands up and heads to where Lucas is standing. They talk for a minute and then they walk out of the restaurant together.

"Wow… that was almost human." Wilson comments looking at you in astonishment.

"Shut up." You snap at him and he smirks.

"Yeap, that's more like it, good old House." He says and you roll your eyes.

"So, you and Cuddy?"

"Never gonna happen…" you reply and he can hear the finality in your voice.

He nods his head, accepting your answer. He has nothing else to say to you so he changes the subject.

"What are you going to do tonight? It's Christmas." He says making you scoff.

"Why do I have to do something?" you ask with a frown.

"Because it's Christmas!" he states like that explains everything.

"You are Jewish!" you exclaim and your best friend smiles.

"Killjoy…" he mutters and then you both start laughing. It's good that you can do that again.

**_xOxOx_**

After coffee you just head back to your office. You go straight to your desk and you sit on the chair. Your eyes fall on the couch and your mind immediately races to her. You should really get rid of that couch. Your problem is that you can't and you don't want to either.

Every moment of that one time you were together is etched in your memory. You remember every part of her glorious body, every mark, every freckle. Her face and her green-blue eyes are so vivid in your mind. You close your eyes and you actually see them in front of.

There are times you wished you could see her in front of you… But that's impossible, she is gone, she is in London now. Maybe it's for the better. Maybe you just needed that one time with her, maybe it was the best way to end things. Or maybe that one time only fuelled the passion and now you developed a new addiction. Damn her, she managed to ruin you. You just wish she was there with you. You just wish you could wish her Merry Christmas…

Before you change your mind you turn to your computer and you compose an email. You choose her name and you press send. And then you stare at the screen in front of you, your mind racing. It's just an email, nothing more. It doesn't mean anything… does it?

Your phone vibrating catches your attention and you take it in your hand in order to read the message. Cuddy…

_19:00 o'clock, my place _

_Wilson will be there too_

_P.S. thank you for earlier_

Great, at least that is over. You pack your things for the day and head home. You are going to try to be nice for one night. It's Christmas day after all… at least that's what Wilson said, you think with a smirk. That's what **she **would have said…

**_xOxOx_**

Dinner was nice. Well, as nice as dinner can be. You had fun teasing Wilson, pulling pranks on Cuddy and making Rachel laugh with you grimaces. She is a cute kid after all but you will never admit that out loud.

Lucas thanked you too and you threatened him that if he was going to try and hug you would tie him on the roof so that Santa could run him over with his sleigh. Everyone laughed at that but you were pretty serious.

Rachel went to bed early leaving the adults and you, as Wilson put it, to talk. Overall it was a very good night. You didn't expect it to go so smoothly. At the end Cuddy gave you a hug and you half hugged her back. You said goodnight and you headed back home.

Now you are sitting on the couch in the living room, a glass of bourbon in your hand and the TV switched on to some lame Christmas movie. As the hot liquid hits your throat you wonder why you keep drinking bourbon when it reminds you of her.

Your eyes fall on the laptop at the coffee table and you wonder if she has seen the email you sent her earlier that day. You doubt that she will reply. It was just an email. She is in England, far away from you, what will happen? You didn't confess your undying love to her; you just wished her Merry Christmas…

You grab the laptop and quickly login to check your emails. And there it is…

_**1 unread message**_

You see her name on the screen and you just watch it for a whole minute before you decide to read it.

_Dear Greg,_

_Of course I'd never get my hopes up, I know you ;-) Did Cuddy find you by the way? I contemplated ratting you out but it's Christmas Day and it's late here so I will keep your hiding place a secret. __I hope you are doing well… Merry Christmas Greg_

_P.S. I owe you nothing, you never told me about the bet! _

_Allison _

You smile as you read her reply. It's probably pretty early in the morning there so she must have answered you some time after you sent it. You read it over and over again and by the time you feel your eyes closing form exhaustion you have it memorized…

The day ends better than you thought possible and although you thought you didn't want an answer you are glad that she did reply.

You close your eyes and the last thing you see before falling asleep is her green-blue eyes staring back at you. Yeah, she has definitely ruined you…


	4. Surprise

_Hello everyone and happy holidays!_

_I hope you are all doing great :) I would like to thank you all for reading this story and for taking the time to review, thanks for the support!  
Back to London and to Cameron in this chapter. Don't worry about the things that will happen in the beggining of this chapter I promise that by the end things are going to get very intersting.  
I hope you will enjoy reading, any syggestions, comments or anything else are welcome :)_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyric are from the song Fall at your feet_ by _James Blunt_..._

* * *

**_xOxOx_**

_You're hiding from me now  
There's something in the way that you're talkin'  
Words don't sound right  
But I hear them all moving inside you  
Go now  
I'll be there when you call  
And whenever I fall at your feet  
Do let your tears rain down on me  
Whenever I touch your slow turning pain_

_The finger of blame has turned upon itself  
And I'm more than willing to offer myself  
Do you want my presence or need my help?  
Who knows where that might lead  
I fall at your feet_

**_xOxOx_**

* * *

_June, 2010_

You hear the insistent bark but you are too sleepy to get up from bed. It's Saturday and you want to sleep in but your dog has a different opinion. You groan when you feel the covers being pulled away from you.

"Hector, stop!" you scold him and he stops pulling the blanket.

"Sit and stay." you order and you stand up.

You head to the bathroom and after you brush your teeth and hair you head back to the bedroom. Hector is still there and hasn't moved from his position. He tilts his head and observes you with those blue eyes and you can't stay mad at him.

"Come." You say to him and he gladly trots towards you.

"Good boy! Now let me get dressed so we can go for a walk, ok?" you say and you look for something to wear. Hector leaves the room and returns a minute later with his leash in his mouth. He wags his tail and you have to laugh with his eagerness.

"I have to get dressed you know, you are good to go but what would happen if I went out like this?" you ask him while you pull the blouse over your head but your 7 month old Husky doesn't seem to mind how you look he just wants his walk.

He barks impatiently and you roll your eyes. You tie your shoe laces and you take the leash from his mouth.

"Just a minute, I need to check my emails." You say and you go to your desk where your laptop is. There it is,

_**1 unread message**_

_Allison, _

_Good morning sunshine! At least I think it's going to be morning there when you see this, you never know with those British guys you are hanging out with. __No, I'm not hiding from Cuddy I'm just messing with Wilson's pc. Surprise! I'll just have to install a camera to see his reaction. Want an email of that? ;-)_

_Interesting case, the one you sent me yesterday. I'll probably give it to those morons I call a team just to see what they'll do.  
__Anyway, got to go, Wilson's coming and I need to flee._

_P.S. don't rat me out pleaseeeeeeee…_

_Greg_

You laugh at his childish behavior and you press reply.

_Dear Greg,_

_Yes, you got it right it's morning, I was too tired to switch on my laptop yesterday night. I'm going for a walk in the park. Don't worry about me, the people here are not aliens from another planet after all. _

_Got a new team I heard (Wilson emailed) congratulations! Don't scare them away from the first day, keep them for a week. I'm sure Cuddy will appreciate it.  
__Gotta go too, I'll write soon._

_P.S. don't worry, your secret is safe with me but I think he will know who did it…_

_Love, Allison _

Hector's impatient bark gets your attention and you turn to look at him.

"Fine, we can go now." You tell him and he wags his tail enthusiastically when you put on his leash and you head for the door.

You grab your keys, mobile phone, Hector's ball and wallet and you head out of your house with Hector walking by your side.

You reach the park that is close to your house some minutes later and you release Hector. He is well trained so you don't worry that he will run away. You throw the ball and he runs after it and then brings it back to you.

He waits as patiently as he can for you to throw him the ball again and you do he takes off running again. You get on your knees and you caress his head when he gives you the ball back.

"Good boy Hector." You say to him with a smile. "Come on, let's go walk." You say and you put his leash back on.

You walk around the park, Hector next to you. You really like London after all. It's already June and you don't know how time passed by so fast. You've made new friends here, your job is getting better as time passes by and you are actually happy. You have a great house, you love your dog and your life is finally as you want it. Almost…

There are times that you feel alone. And those times the only thing that makes you feel whole is him. Well, not exactly him, his emails. After that email on Christmas day you started corresponding. You never mention feelings of course, they are just friendly emails. He informs you about the latest gossip and you tell him stories from the hospital. Occasionally you talk about interesting cases and about your articles which, to your surprise, he reads.

The problem is that these emails make you hope for something that you are sure can never happen. You get angry with yourself for that but you can't help it. Despite the fact that you are so far away from him you can still feel some kind of strong connection between the two of you. You shake your head to clear your thoughts.

It's then that you notice someone running towards you. You recognize him at once. Tall, light brown hair, pale blue eyes. Brandon…

You wave and he smiles at you. He runs to you and he stops right in front you.

"Good morning!" he greets with a smile.

"Good morning to you too!" you reply with a smile of your own.

He makes a move to take your hand but Hector growls and he steps back, his hands raised in a defensive manner.

"Hector stop." You scold your dog and he moves in order to sit between you and Brandon.

"He doesn't seem to like me…" Brandon comments with a raised eyebrow.

"Just don't raise your hands too quickly. He probably thought you were going to hit me." You try to reason and he nods. Truth is, Hector doesn't like him at all and you have no idea why.

You start walking together, Hector always between the two of you making sure Brandon stays away from you.

"Care to join me for a coffee? It's Saturday, no hospital today." He says and you smile.

"Sorry, I have to get back home. Lots of work to do there…" you say with a sigh and he laughs.

"How about dinner then?" he asks hopefully, looking straight in your eyes.

"You don't give up, do you?" you question and he shakes his head.

From the first day you started working at the hospital you knew there was something there. Unfortunately it was one sided. You didn't want to rush into anything, you had just ended your marriage and there was always **him**…

But he never gave up. He kept asking, hoping that you would change your mind and cave in. You have to admit that he is almost perfect, a guy that every woman would want. He is beautiful, no doubt about that, he is a good guy, he is cute, it's more than obvious that he cares about you. Then why do you keep picturing a set of deep blue eyes every time you fall asleep?

"I never give up." His answer makes you smile.

"Yeah, I can actually see that." You comment.

"Come on, I don't bite. It's just dinner." He says and you actually contemplate it.

"Just dinner between two colleagues?" you suggest and he nods.

"Yeah, like a date…" he adds and you smile in amusement.

"Except for the date part." You state and he smirks.

"Does that thing even exists?" he asks and it's your time to smirk.

"Trust me, it does." You reply.

"So, what do you say? A date without the date part. I've never done that before…" he says and you don't admit that you have.

You contemplate it for a moment and you see his hopeful gaze you can't say no to him.

"Fine…" you say with a sigh and he grins.

"Perfect! I'll pick you up at seven then. Now just let me walk you home." He proposes and you raise your eyebrow questioningly.

"I thought it was going to be just dinner." You say and he shrugs.

"Well, in order to get to my house I pass from yours. It's on my way really…" he states.

"Ok." You agree and he smiles.

**_xOxOx_**

"_You agreed to what?!" _you friend shrieks and you have to pull the phone away from your ear.

"It's just dinner…" you start to explain but she doesn't let you finish.

"_Who are you trying to kid? This is not just dinner and you know it!" _she exclaims and you have to roll your eyes at her enthusiasm.

"Yes, it's just dinner."

"_You are going to break the guy's heart. It's obvious that he wants so much more than just dinner with you..." _Kate says dreamily and you snort.

"_Hey! I'm serious here! He has probably thought where you are going to live after you get married and how you are going to name your kids!" _she states seriously.

"This is ridiculous!" you exclaim.

"_Maybe for you but not for him. He is desperately in love with you whether you like it or not." _

"I'm not in love with him though." You say firmly and you hear your friend sigh.

"_Why don't you just give it a try and see where this is going?" _Kate suggests.

"I know where this is going. And the outcome will not be good for him, I can't fall in love with him."

Kate stays silent for a few moments and you know she is thinking how you are going to take her next sentence.

"Come on Kate, out with it." You urge her.

"_I want the truth for once. Are you or are you not in love with your ex-boss? Or is it your ex-husband?" _she asks and this time it's you who stay silent.

"_Allison?" _

"I don't know, ok? I have no idea what I feel ! And the problem is that even if I do find out what is this feeling nothing will happen, it's over!" you snap at her and there is silence again.

"_Fine… just… give this a chance. Maybe there is something good there." _She suggests meekly.

"Sorry I yelled at you…" you mumble apologetically.

"_It's ok, who are you gonna yell to, Hector?" _she says and you can hear the smile in her voice.

"Thanks Kate, I'm gonna get ready." You announce.

"_Ok, I'll be waiting for the details. Bye Allie!" _she says.

"Bye Kate…" you hang up the phone and you place it on the coffee table.

Hector looks at you from his dog bed, his head tilted to the right.

"I know you think that she is wrong but I'm going out with him anyway." You state before you get up from the couch and head to the bedroom. Hector stays behind looking at your retreating form.

**_xOxOx_**

Seven o' clock sharp you hear a knock on your door. You order Hector to stay where he is and you open the door.

He is speechless when he sees you and his look makes you blush slightly. He hands you a red rose and he leans down in order to place a kiss on your cheek. He whispers that you look beautiful and you tell him to enter and that you need to get your purse.

You take a last look at the mirror. Your dress is flowing beautifully, your brown hair (yes, you are back to brunette) are cascading over your shoulders and your make up is perfect for a night out with a colleague.

You grab your purse and you head back to the living room. You make sure that Hector has his bowl full with water and after caressing his head softly you leave the house with Brandon.

Brandon has chosen a nice, little restaurant. It's not formal, it's a cozy little place and one of his favorites.

You talk about nothing and everything during dinner. You start with work and all the latest gossip of your department and then you move to Kate's Department and the new doctor that is flirting with her. He asks politely about your marriage and you talk to him about it and the reason it ended but you skip the part where you made love with your ex-boss before you left Princeton.

You have a very good time and he is not pressing you for anything, it's just dinner as he promised. He pays the tab although you insist to split it and then he drives you home. You hadn't thought of that part…

The part that he walks you to your door and leans down in order to kiss you that is. But as he does so something doesn't fit. He is not tall enough, his stubble doesn't scratches your cheek and his eyes aren't that deep blue you love…

You pull back and he looks at you shyly.

"I think I'll get going… Thanks for a wonderful night." He says gently.

"Thank you. Goodnight Brandon." You reply and he gives you a smile and a wave. He gets into his car and drives off leaving you standing on your doorstep.

You are glad you don't live in an apartment and you have your own house because you are sure that the neighbors would be all looking at you. You are standing there for at least five minutes when you suddenly hear a voice, _his voice, _calling out your name.

"Hello Allison…"

You turn around and you drown in his blue orbs.

"Greg?"


	5. Falling slowly

_Hello everyone and happy holidays! _

_I hope you are all having a great time these days :) I would like to thank you all for reading this story and for supporting me. And of course big thanks to everyone who took the time to review,  
thank you very much guys, I really appreciate it.  
Sorry for the cliffy in the previous chapter but I had to stop there. I hope this chapter will be worth the waiting and that it won't dissapoint you. So, in this chapter House and Cameron finally  
meet after many months. I hope you will enjoy this chapter!  
Any comments, opinions or anything else are welcome_

_Thank you all for reading and Merry Christmas to everyone! :D_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song _Falling slowly_ by_ Glen Hansard_ and_ Marketa Irglova_..._

_

* * *

  
**xOxOx**_

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back  
Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black  
You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
You've made it now  
Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing along _

_**xOxOx**

* * *

_

_June, 2010_

Your jaw drops to the floor when she turns around and your eyes roam over her body and then they lock with hers. She is breathtaking…

"What are you doing here?" she asks and you don't know what to say. What are you doing here really?

You walk closer to her until you are standing right in front of her.

"I came to check your theory, the one with the aliens you emailed me?" you say with a smirk and she laughs.

She throws her arms around your neck and you can't help but hug her too. Your arms wrap around her body tightly and your eyes close involuntarily. God you have missed her so much. You inhale her familiar scent and a smile finds its way to your lips. Why do you feel like you are home?

She pulls back way too early for your liking but you let her go.

"Back to brown huh?" you ask and catch a strand of her hair in your hand. You wonder how it would be like if you run your fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, I needed a change…"

"Your hair is longer." She comments and you nod.

"Yeah, I looked like I was in the military." You reply with an overly dramatic shiver and she laughs. Your heart skips a beat; you've missed her laugh so much…

"Let's go inside." She suggests and she pulls her keys out of her purse and opens the door. You really don't expect the dog that almost jumps on you.

"Hector down." She orders and the dog obeys at once.

"What's with the mutt?" you ask with a raised eyebrow and she rolls her eyes.

"He is not a mutt, he is a purebred." She replies seriously making you smirk.

You raise your hands in a defensive manner and she shakes her head.

"The living room is over there, want something to drink?" she asks and you walk towards the couch.

"Scotch?" you ask and she nods.

You take a sit on the couch and you notice the dog coming your way. He seems curious but he doesn't come too close to you. He sits opposite you, just watching you intently.

"What are you looking at?" you ask him with a frown and he tilts his head.

"You don't like me, do you? Don't worry I'm not here for you, I'm here for your owner." You tell him matter of factly and he barks at you making you flinch a little.

She returns with two glasses and she takes a sit beside you on the couch. She hands you one glass and she takes a ship from the other one.

"Why are you here?" she asks, looking deep in your eyes, and your first thought is one simple word… 'you'

But you don't say that you are here for her. You just shrug and take a big gulp from your scotch.

"Wilson suggested that I take a vacation. And Cuddy agreed because she wants me out of her way." You say and look away from her.

"And you decided to come here?" she asks with a frown.

"Yeah! I love London!" you exclaim with fake enthusiasm and she smiles in amusement.

"No you don't." she states and you frown.

"How do you know?" you inquire leaning closer to her and although you notice her breath catching in her throat you don't comment on it.

"You've never mentioned it before." She replies casually and she pulls back so that you are not invading her personal space.

"Just because I haven't mentioned it doesn't mean that it isn't true." You state with a shrug and you lean back in the couch.

You didn't realize when the dog got so close to you but he suddenly jumps on the couch and sits between you and her. You glare at him and he barks and you know that you want the same thing, her. For different reasons, sure, but this isn't good news.

"Hector, get down." She orders and the dog turns to look at her but he doesn't move.

"Hector?" you ask with an amused smile and you lean back in order to look at her.

"I like the name." she replies defiantly.

"Hector down." She says more firmly this time and he obeys at once but he doesn't move away, he goes on the other side of her and he sits next to her on the floor.

"Nice…" you say approvingly and she chuckles.

"You approve?"

"Why not? I've done a lot of things the past months that I never thought I would." You say, looking deeply into her eyes and for some reason neither of you can look away.

You both know what you are talking about and looking into each other's eyes make you both remember things that were better left forgotten.

"Want another drink?" she asks, looking away from your eyes and you give her a nod.

"Sure…" you say and she takes your glass and she heads to the kitchen.

Hector looks at you and you hold his gaze.

"I'm offering you a deal here. I promise I'll try not to hurt her if you promise not to bite. It's like a truce, what do you say?" you ask and you lean towards him.

You extend your hand slowly to him, hoping that he won't bite it off. He walks closer to you and sniffs your hand for some moments before he sits next to you.

"Come on, give me your foot, hand, paw or whatever you call it…" you say and your surprise he places his paw in your hand.

"You are good." You mumble as you shake his paw.

"Wow, did he actually obey you?" you hear her voice as she returns in the living room with your glass.

"You've taught him to do that?" you ask and she nods.

"That and a lot of other things." She says with a smile.

"Cool… You're still a mutt though." You tell him and you earn a playful smack on the arm from his owner.

"Ouch, don't beat the cripple!" you complain pulling away from her and she laughs.

"Your arm is fine." She states and you frown.

"Still, a little respect…"

"For the elderly?" she interrupts you and you feign horror.

"That hurt." You say to her and she shrugs.

"Still off the Vicodin?" she asks and you can actually hear the concern in her voice.

"To everyone's surprise yeah… Now they are just trying to convince me to do physiotherapy. Isn't that crazy?" you exclaim and she gives you a small smile.

"Yeah, crazy…" she replies but you know she agrees with them. And if she decided to convince you, you know she would succeed.

You both stay silent for a few moments, both thinking of what to say and break this uncomfortable silence.

"Where are you staying?" she asks you and you turn to look at her.

"I actually have no idea." You state seriously. "I'll have to find a hotel. Anything to suggest?" you ask hopefully.

"You are insane you know that? Anyway, you can stay here for tonight." She states and she sees your raised eyebrow.

"I mean, if you want to." She adds as an afterthought. "How did you come here?"

"I rented a car. I almost caused an accident, the English people are crazy! Why do they drive like that? Do you know that I entered from the passenger's side?" you say incredulously and she burst out laughing.

"It takes a little time to get used to it." She manages to reply through laughter.

"Not funny!" you exclaim but she continues laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh at the cripple..." You grumble and lean back in the couch.

"What are you gonna do?" she asks you after her laughter has subsided.

"I think I'd better go to a hotel…" you say uncertainly and she nods.

"Ok…" is that disappointment in her voice?

You stand up and grab your cane. You walk towards the door and she follows you. You open the door and you turn to look at her. Her green-blue eyes connect with yours once again and you can't look away, you don't want to look away.

"I guess it's goodnight then…" she says without looking away and you nod.

"Goodnight…" you say and without thinking you lean down and place a soft kiss on her lips.

How did you live all those months without her kiss? You feel that you are falling for her all over again. Your addiction for her is so strong and with one taste of her you are intoxicated. You feel her tongue slipping in your mouth and you moan. You are in heaven now and you are not going to stop now, you are going nowhere.

You step back into the house and you close the door. Her body is trapped between the door and your body and your arms are around her body, holding her tightly against your body. You have no idea why she lets you do this again but you are not going to complain…

You feel her hands slide inside your t-shirt and you groan against her lips. You push her back until her back hits the door. She steps on your cane that you dropped when you started kissing and you waste no time to lift her up. Her legs wrap around your waist and you press into her. You both lean against the door, trying to keep your balance as you continue kissing.

Your hands are everywhere and so are hers. She tries to pull off the t-shirt you are wearing but the position you are currently into isn't helping a lot.

"Bedroom…" she mumbles in between kisses and you nod your head.

You let her down carefully, she grabs your hand and she leads you to her bedroom. You waste no time the moment you enter you drag her to you and you wrap your arms around her once again.

She pulls off your t-shirt and you moan when her lips encircle your nipple. Her hand runs over your abdomen and her nails scratch you lightly. Your lips find their way to her neck and she moans out loud when you discover that spot behind her ear.

Your hand finds the zipper of her dress and you lose no time. You unzip it and you let the dress fall to the floor. You pull back and you look at her appraisingly. You feel you are going to die if you don't get inside her soon.

You don't have time to think because her hands are on the bulge of your jeans, caressing you through your pants and you let out a moan. You throw your head back and your eyes close. You feel her hand doing quick work of your belt buckle and the next moment her hand is in your boxers and it's almost your undoing. You think you've died and gone to heaven…

You reach for her hand and you open your eyes again. You notice the sexy little smirk on her face and you crash your lips on her. You kick of your shoes and jeans and then you work on unhooking her bra. Your lips close around her nipple and you shuck hard. You hear her sharp intake of breath and you move to her other nipple. Her hands move to your back and then they slip inside your boxers, gripping your ass and pulling you closer to her.

You walk together until you reach the bed and you fall on top of it. She moves to the center of the bed and you lie on your side next to her. Your hand travels all over her body and it slips inside her panties making her cry out in pleasure the moment your fingers find her clit.

She pushes you onto your back and she takes of your boxers. She straddles your hips and you reach out and take her breasts in your hands. She takes your hard errection in her hand and she guides you inside her slowly, inch by inch.

You both moan at the intimacy you feel. Her eyes close and she throws her head back as she starts moving on top of you in a slow rhythm that's driving you crazy. You caress her breasts softly and you see her nipples hardening even more. The low moan you hear makes you want to push her on her back and have your way with her but you decide to let her control the pace for a while longer.

Your hands remain on her breasts but you feel that you are going to burst when you see her hand traveling between your bodies and she starts touching herself. You sit on the bed while she continues moving on top of you and you capture her lips in yours. Your hand joins hers between your bodies and she cries out. Your name falls from her lips and she increases the pace. Your hand continues its movements and a few thrusts later she starts clenching around you violently.

"Greg… God… I'm gonna, uh!" she screams out as she climaxes and you clench your teeth, trying to hold back.

Her head falls on your shoulder and her arms hold you tightly against her body. In a moment of clarity you realize that no other woman has held you like that, so tenderly, during sex. And that's the moment you understand that maybe this isn't just sex…

You push her gently on her back and you settle between her parted thighs once again. This time you control the pace. Your thrusts are a little faster and harder than before but she doesn't complain; she meets every single one of them. Your eyes lock with hers and you kiss her lips.

You move in and out of her and her hands run up and down your sweaty back. She encourages you to go faster and soon you are both moaning loudly. You feel her starting to clench around you again and you change the angle slightly and she cries out as a second climax hits her. This time you only last a few thrusts before you climax inside her.

"God Allison…" you mumble as you keep moving with her for a while after your orgasm.

She kisses your lips softly and you see her eyes closing from exhaustion. You feel yourself going soft inside her but you don't make a move to change your position. You lie on your side a few minutes later because you don't want to crush her. You drag her with you and she lays her head on your bicep.

"Happy Birthday…" she mumbles sleepily and she opens her eyes in order to look at you.

You look at the clock on the nightstand and you smirk. It's past twelve o'clock.

You claim her lips softly and you hug her closer to you. You can't believe she remembered your birthday. You never really cared about your birthday but when she is the one that wishes you a happy birthday things change…

"Thank you…" you whisper against her lips and she smiles, that sweet smile of hers you love.

She buries her head in your chest and she is asleep a few moments later. But you can't fall asleep despite your exhaustion. Your eyes travel over her sleeping form. You notice how her chest rises and falls with every breath she takes, the way her hair cascade over the pillow, her angelic face as she sleeps.

Your right leg slips between the two of hers and you feel her body heat doing wonders for your damaged thigh.

You feel, dare you say it, happy… and for the first time in your life you feel complete. That's a completely new feeling for you, something you've never experienced before…

You place a kiss on the top of her head and you close your eyes. You hug her to you and you smile when she sighs contently in her sleep.

Happy Birthday indeed…

Boy you are in trouble… you are in big trouble. You are falling for her and you are falling hard. But can this work? Can you make this last? You have no idea what is going to happen in the future. She lives in London, you live in New Jersey and let's face it… you are you! You could never have a normal relationship with another human being…

You feel your eyes closing and the last thing you do before you fall asleep is wish that you will find a way to make this work…


	6. Don't go

_Hello everyone and Happy Holidays!_

_I hope you are spending a great holiday! :) I would like to thank you all for reading this story and for taking the time to leave a comment and tell me what you think, thank you all for the support!  
The next chapter is ready, I hope you will enjoy reading it. Don't hate me a lot for what is going to happen, it has to happen :p But, don't worry, you won't have to wait a lot for the good things.  
Any comments, ideas or anything else is welcome!  
Again, thank you all for reading.._

_Happy Holidays to everyone and have a Happy New Year!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song Against all odds by Phil Collins..._

_

* * *

  
**xOxOx**_

_So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face  
Just take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space_

_But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face  
Just take a look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's a chance I've got to take._

_Just take a look at me now_

**_xOxOx_**

_

* * *

_

Your eyes open slowly and you feel something heavy resting on your abdomen and legs. You frown in confusion and you pick up your head in order to look around the room. The first thing you see is Hector on your bed and sleeping on your legs. The next thing you notice is Greg's arm draped over your body and resting on your abdomen.

You decide to yell at Hector later and you snuggle deeper into Greg's embrace. You hear him sigh and he tightens his hold around your body.

"I'm hungry…" he mumbles and you smile.

"Of course you are hungry; you haven't eaten anything since morning." You reason and he groans.

"It's your fault… you went to work and you left me alone with the mutt and I didn't even know where to call and order a pizza!" he exclaims gloomily and you smile at his childishness. You place a kiss on his cheek and you sit with your back against the headboard.

Hector picks his head up and looks at you. You just gesture him to get down and he hops off the bed immediately.

"Impressive…" he mumbles and he scoots closer to you so that his head rests on your stomach. His leg moves on top of yours and he closes his eyes again. Your fingers lace through his hair and you caress his head softly.

Hector barks and looks at you with his blue eyes. He wags his tail and waits for you to call him but you only tell him to sit down and stay, something he doesn't really like.

"What time is it?" Greg asks without moving at all.

"19:00 o 'clock…" you reply and he groans.

"You have to feed me woman!" he demands.

"I can't feed you if you don't move…" you say and you give him a little shove.

He rolls over, taking the sheet with him, and he hugs the pillow.

"Now you can…" he mumbles making you roll your eyes.

You get up and you grab his boxers and t-shirt for payback. You put them on and you head to the kitchen with Hector following close behind.

You feed him first and then you start preparing dinner. You really need to go shopping but with him around you didn't have the time. Well, sure, you could have gone to the supermarket after work but you just didn't want to waste the time he is here. He arrived on Saturday, it's now Thursday and you don't know when he is going to leave.

If you want to be honest with yourself you don't want him to leave. You know that this is not an option, that his life is in New Jersey but you want him to stay with you. You don't know how you are going to get used to sleeping alone again. He is your addiction; probably the strongest drug there is…

You don't know why he is here. You never asked and he never told you. You both pretended that what you are doing is the most natural thing in the world. You wake up every morning, you walk the dog, you have sex, you shower, you get dressed and you head to work.

When you return you cook something, you eat together, you watch TV or just talk and then you go to bed. You have sex again 'til you can't even move and you sleep in each other's arms.

You have developed a routine the few days he is here with you and you don't want to break it. You love it actually… but you know that it's going to end sometime and soon. You don't talk about feelings, you don't want to complicate this or scare him away. But every time you are in bed together it feels more like you are making love than having sex and it scares even you…

No matter how hard you try you can't remember a time when you were happier. If you pretend that he is not going to leave from London then this is the perfect life for you. The problem is that you can't pretend all the time. And when you wake up in the middle of the night and you see him sleeping so peacefully next to you your mind races and you think that soon he is not going to be there next to you…

You busy yourself with dinner because you don't want to think about when he is going to leave. He is here now and that's what matters. You prepare your dinner and you place it in the oven. You are placing the clean glasses in the cupboard when you suddenly feel him behind you.

How he can be so quiet when he walks with a cane is beyond you. He moves your hair to the left and you feel his lips on your neck, placing openmouthed kisses on the sensitive skin there. He presses his body against your back and what you are feeling is definitely not his cane because you hear the clattering sound it makes the same moment.

His hands rest on your hips and he continues placing kisses all over your neck.

"I thought you were hungry." You mumble distractedly and you feel him smirk against the skin of your neck.

"Now I need sex though…" he states in a low rumble and you shiver. How can he have that kind of effect on you?

You turn around in his embrace and you see that he is wearing nothing but a smile. You capture his lips in a slow kiss. He uses his hands to lift you up and he makes you sit on the counter of the kitchen. His hands glide from your shoulders to the waistband of the boxers you are wearing and he slowly takes them off.

"Why do you look better than me in my clothes?" he asks in a whisper and he tosses the boxers on the floor.

Hector disappears from the kitchen and you laugh. You two have really scared the dog the past few days. Your laugh turns into a moan when he slides effortlessly inside you and picks up a pace.

"It's part of my charm." You answer to his previous question.

"Oh yeah?" he says and he teases you with his stubble. He takes the t-shirt off of you and he rubs his cheek over your nipple. You can't help but groan at his ministrations.

Your arms wrap around his middle as he pumps into you and you lean to him and kiss his neck.

"Harder…" you breathe out against his ear and he happily complies with your wish.

He starts thrusting hard in and out of you making you cry out in pleasure.

"Oh, God Greg! Don't… don't stop…"

You hear him moan and he picks up the pace even more. You come hard and you clench around him so violently that he can't help but follow you to orgasmic bliss.

He buries his head in the crook of your neck, breathing heavily. He places a kiss on your shoulder and he pulls away. He grabs the boxers he threw on the floor and wears them and then he takes the t-shirt and pulls it over his head.

"Hey! I was wearing those." You pout but he just shrugs.

"Too bad." He comments and grabs his cane.

"Who is going to clean the mess now?" you ask with a raised eyebrow and he looks at you with a frown.

"There is an interesting show on the TV." He says and starts walking to the living room.

You huff and get off the counter.

"You are a jerk, you know that?" you ask as you walk down the hallway. He doesn't reply but you know he is smirking…

**_xOxOx_**

You have dinner at the living room and then you settle on the couch together. His back is resting against the back of the couch and your back is against his chest. Hector looks at you from his spot on the floor and waits expectantly.

You lie on your back in order to look at his face and when he sees your look he rolls his eyes. He nudges you gently and you stand up. He sits with his back against the arm rest and you sit between his parted thighs with your chest against his back once again.

"Come on mutt, you can get on the couch too." He says and Hector immediately jumps on the couch and lies down. He rests his head on your leg and he sighs contently.

You smile at his actions and when you turn to look at Greg he scoffs at you.

"Do not say that this is adorable." He warns you and you laugh lightly.

"Fine, I will only think that it is." You state matter of factly.

He groans and buries his head in the crook of your neck.

His ringing mobile phone catches your attention and you reach out in order to take it in your hand. You give it to him and when he sees the name on the screen he grimaces. He presses the call button and he puts it against his ear.

"Hello Jimmy boy!" he greets with fake enthusiasm.

_"House where the hell are you? I called your mom 10 minutes ago because I thought you would be there, since it was your birthday and all, but she told me she just called you to wish you a happy birthday and that she hasn't seen you! Cuddy is obsessing because your patient is already half dead and your team is incompetent! She called Foreman from Neurology to take over but she says that if you don't come back until tomorrow you are going to spend the rest of your life in the clinic."_ You can hear every single word because Wilson is yelling at him and he holds his phone away from his ear.

"Could you please shut up? You are giving me a headache…" he snaps.

_"Did you even listen to a thing I said?"_ Wilson asks and he sighs.

"I'm not deaf! Although you are clearly trying to make me one with your screams." He almost shouts and Hector barks.

_"Was that a dog? Did you get a dog?"_ Wilson asks incredulously.

"No you moron, it's not my dog." He replies.

_"Then whose dog is it? Where are you anyway?"_

"In the North Pole, I'm training huskies." He says sarcastically.

_"Seriously House, you need to get back. How soon can you be here?"_ Wilson asks and you feel that the moment you were dreading for is finally here.

He sighs and he looks at you. He drops a small kiss on your shoulder and he gives his answer.

"I have to find a ticket first and then I'll call you and tell you." He says and before Wilson can say anything else he ends the call.

He calls the airport and he books a ticket for the next available flight. Then he switches his phone off and he turns his attention to you.

His arms wrap around your body and you rest your head against his shoulder. You close your eyes and you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding.

"So this is it…" you whisper and you feel him nod.

You stay silent, not really knowing what to say. You don't want to make this hurt even more by bringing feelings into the equation.

You stand up and you offer him your hand.

"Come on, I'll help you pack." You say and he takes your hand in his and he follows you to the bedroom.

You help him put everything in his suitcase and it is then that you notice his favorite t-shirt on your bed. You take it in your hands and you are ready to put it in his suitcase too but he stops you.

"Keep it. It looks better on you anyway." He mumbles, averting his gaze, and you smile at his thoughtfulness.

When everything is packed you take the suitcase and you go to the living room. You place the suitcase next to the door and you turn to look at him. His eyes are locked on his cane and he refuses to look at you.

"I'll go with the car I rented."

"Ok…" you mumble.

Hector walks towards him and he licks his free hand.

"Hey mutt." He says with a smile "I'm actually going to miss you waking me up every morning because you wanted to go for a leak." He says and he caresses Hector's head, his fingers running through the dog's fur.

His eyes meet yours and he notices the lonely tear running down your cheek. He walks to you and he brushes it away with his thumb. You hug him tightly and he doesn't hesitate to hug you right back.

"I'll miss you…" you whisper and you try not to cry.

"I will not be that far away." He reassures you and you snort.

"Yeah, only the Atlantic Ocean will be separating us." You say sarcastically and he laughs.

"I taught you well, Oh young one." He replies and he tightens his embrace around your body.

He pulls back and he claims your lips in a soft kiss that leaves you wanting more but he has to leave.

"We've got emails and you have the mutt! I have Wilson… I don't know what's worse. Probably Wilson, he talks a lot." He says with a frown making you laugh.

"That's much better." He comments and he caresses your cheek softly.

You kiss him again. You don't want to let him go, you want to tell him not to go but you can't.

"Goodbye Greg…" you whisper against his lips.

"Au revoir Allison…" he says and you have to smile.

"Call me when you land." You mumble and he nods.

He places one last kiss on your lips and then he takes his suitcase and with a wave of his hand he walks out of the door. You watch him as he loads his suitcase into the trunk of the car. He reaches for the door handle and he catches your eyes. He gives you a soft smile and he gets into the car and a few moments later he drives away.

You close the door and you head straight to your bedroom. You take the t-shirt he left to you in your hands and you pull it over your head. You get into bed and you lie on his side of the bed. His scent still lingers on the pillow he was using and you drown in it.

Hector follows you in the room a few minutes later and he looks at you expectantly.

"Come up here." You say to him and he jumps on the bed and lies down next to you.

You drape your arm over his body and you feel the tears threatening to fall. You hate that emptiness you feel right now. This hurts, it really hurts… You didn't expect this emotion to be so powerful.

You just hope that the pain will ease down. You also hope to see him again and soon because you can't stand the pain you are feeling right now…


	7. Dog in Diagnostics

_Hello everyone!_

_I wish you all a Happy New Year and I hope that this year will bring everything you desire! :D  
This is the first update of the year for me. I would like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews and big thanks to everyone who is reading this story :)  
The title of the chapter sums it up I think :p I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter as well and that it won't disappoint. _

_Again, thank you all for reading! Any comments, opinions or anything else are welcome ;) Let's move on with the story..._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song Ain't no sunshine by Bill Withers ... _

* * *

**  
xOxOx**  
_  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone.  
It's not warm when she's away.  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And she's always gone too long anytime she goes away._

_Wonder this time where she's gone,  
Wonder if she's gone to stay  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And this house just ain't no home anytime she goes away._

_**xOxOx**_

* * *

_September, 2010_

You look at the calendar and you frown. You haven't seen her for three whole months. Three months… You still wonder how you managed to get through these months. You reach for your oversized tennis ball and you throw it on the wall. You've tried everything in order to busy your mind but nothing seems to work anymore. It's a miracle you haven't started taking Vicodin again or that you are not drinking all the time in order to forget. She wouldn't want that so you don't do it…

You take case after lame case expecting that you are going to find a challenge that can keep your mind busy so that you don't think of her. But no matter how hard you try it doesn't work.

You write the symptoms on the whiteboard and you turn around expecting that she is going to be there but you only see your new team looking at you like idiots. You stay all the time in your office just looking at the door expecting that she will walk in but she never does. You think you are starting to lose your mind again! You believe that if you don't see her and soon you are going to start hallucinating again. You are pathetic…

Wilson still doesn't know that you went to London and he keeps pestering you about it. He wants to learn but you just ignore him and tell him to mind his own business. You just hope he won't suspect anything.

Thankfully things are a lot better with Cuddy. She is back with Lucas and from what you can tell she is genuinely happy. And, of course, she is back to being your annoying, demanding boss who gets on your nerves and demands that you do your job **and **complete your clinic hours! How insane is that? Of course you prefer this Cuddy from the one that used to ran after you in order to confess her feelings. It's funnier when you have someone who isn't afraid to deal with your crap.

Your eyes dart to the conference room where your team is waiting for a new case. Your new team… You didn't want one really. But after Thirteen and Taub left Cuddy moved Foreman to Neurology and Chase back to Surgery so you were left alone. Cuddy told you that if you didn't hire a team she would do it herself and you just couldn't accept that. So you and Wilson, well mostly Wilson, did the interviews and you came up with the people currently vacating your conference room.

You have a Cardiologist, an Endocrinologist and an Intensivist; Dr. Elle Jacobs, Dr. Edward Philips and Dr. Jesse Williams. You like to call them morons but you don't think they enjoy it a lot. They are good or else you wouldn't have hired them but you are not used to them yet and they are definitely not used to you and it isn't working as you would have liked.

You decide to stand up and go look for a case instead of sit in your office and continue thinking of her. You grab your cane and you see them watching you as you stand up and head for the door.

"What are you looking at? Go look for a case, I don't pay you to sit on your asses all day long!" you yell and you walk out of your office. You see them get up as fast as they can and they run towards the other direction making you smirk.

You decide to skip the ER and go straight to Cuddy; she must have something good for you. If she doesn't you are just going to mess with Wilson's head.

You ignore her secretary who almost begs you not to enter and you barge into Cuddy's office.

"Cuddles! I need a case, chop chop, I'm bored!" you exclaim and it is then that you actually notice her face.

"I didn't do anything yet why are you crying?" you ask and you walk closer to her desk.

"I'm not crying…" she replies, wiping her eyes with her hand.

"Yeah, something got in your eye and blah, blah, blah!" you say sarcastically and you reach inside your pocket in order to retrieve a tissue. You hand it to her and she thanks you.

"You are carrying tissues with you?" she asks as she wipes her eyes.

"I'm so easily moved and I can't help but cry all the times." You reply over dramatically making her smile.

"Yeah, right…" she says with a snort.

"And now that the Watergates are closed tell me what he did." You say casually.

"What makes you think he did something?" she asks with a frown.

"I'm psychic and a very good one might I add." You state seriously.

"House, I told you, he did nothing." She tries to convince you. You make a sharp noise and you look at her.

"Wrong answer." You state and she sighs. You notice she's trying to hide a paper but your reflexes are pretty good. You reach out and you catch the paper in your hand and you hold it out of her reach.

"House, give that back it's mine!" she demands but you refuse to hand it back.

You take a look at the paper and your eyes widen in surprise. You look at her with a raised eyebrow and she averts her gaze.

"You are pregnant? That's why you are crying?" you ask in disbelief but she refuses to look at you.

"Huh… Guess he did something after all." You say thoughtfully.

"Not now House…" she mumbles in defeat and you frown.

"Isn't that something you always wanted? Or do you have a double personality or something?" you ask in confusion.

"Did he say anything to you? 'Cause I could talk to him, well, my cane will do the talking and I'll do the beating." You state matter of factly and she smiles.

"You'd do that for me?"

"I told you I'm bored! I'd do anything to change that!" you exclaim.

"He doesn't know yet…" she admits.

"Are you insane? The guy is crazy, he'll probably jump up and done in joy when he finds out! Look how he is with Rachel; he is going to be ecstatic when he finds out about the rugrat! God knows why…" you try to reason but she shakes her head.

"It's not his reaction I'm afraid! Do you know how old I am? What if I lose this one too? What if I have a miscarriage like every other time I tried to have a baby?" she almost yells.

"Wow, woman stop! I'm not Wilson, see? I'm not wearing a lab coat and I have a cane, I can't answer that!" you say and you grab your cane and stand up.

"You don't have a case for me, do you?" you ask and she shakes her head.

You walk towards the door but you pause before you exit. You turn around and look at her and she looks back with a raised eyebrow.

"Can you think like a doctor or have you forgotten how?" you ask and she looks at you with a frown, clearly confused. You breathe out slowly.

"This time you got pregnant naturally, your body is going to react differently it's not going to attack to the fetus." You say and she nods, a hopeful smile on her lips.

"The good news is that the fun bags are going to get even bigger!" you say waggling your eyebrows suggestively.

The file she throws at you nearly hits your head. You pick it up and you read the symptoms and you look at her with a frown.

"I thought you didn't have a case for me!" You say and you exit her office.

"The file is my hostage, if you want to see it again talk to Wilson!" you yell and you actually hear her laugh.

**_xOxOx_**

When you return to the conference room your three employees are there each one holding a file.

"What do you have for daddy?" you ask and they hand you the files one by one.

You spread them on the glass table and you read the symptoms and then you proceed on throwing every file on the floor.

"Lame, lame, lame." You say in frustration and then you throw the file you took from Cuddy on the table.

"That's a good case." You announce and you walk towards the whiteboard.

"Can someone tell me the symptoms?" you demand and all three start telling you the symptoms.

"One at a time!" you yell and Jacobs starts reading the symptoms from the file.

You hear a bark suddenly and you are sure that you have definitely started hallucinating again so you keep on writing.

"Um, Dr. House?" you hear Philips say.

"What now?" you ask without turning to look at him.

"There is a dog at the doorway…" he answers and you turn around at once.

To your surprise there he is, Hector, standing at the doorway, his leash still on his collar, looking at you with his big blue eyes and wagging his tail enthusiastically. You look around but she is nowhere to be seen and for a moment you wonder if this is not him. But if it's not him then what is a random Husky doing in your office?

"Hey mutt, come here." You order and Hector runs to you.

You kneel down, careful not to jar your thigh and he starts liking your face. You caress his fur and you know that you are grinning like an idiot but you don't care about that right now.

"Where is your owner huh?" you ask and he barks. Great… if you just spoke dog.

"Dr. House, you know the dog?" Williams asks in shock and you roll your eyes at their expression.

"Yeah, we went together in Med school." you reply sarcastically.

"Didn't I order you to run some tests? What are you waiting for, go!" you order them and they all stand up and walk out of the conference room, all the way casting glances your way. They believe that you are probably an alien. This is the first time they saw you showing affection and not towards a person but a dog!

"Faster you morons, the patient is dying!" you shout and they run towards the lab.

You turn your attention to Hector and you pat his head.

"So, where is your owner?" you ask him again and that's when you hear her voice.

"Sorry, he got away…" just her voice makes you smile.

You look up and you see her leaning against the doorframe. She is wearing a pair of tight jeans, black high heeled shoes and a green top that hugs her body perfectly. She looks like an angel with her brown hair cascading over her shoulders.

"It's ok, he found me." You say. Lame, you know, but you can't think of anything else.

She gives you one of those brilliant smiles of hers and you feel your heart beating uncontrollably. You stand up and she walks to you, she falls into your embrace and you hug her tightly. You hold her close to your body and you hear her sigh contently.

You pull back and you capture her lips with yours in a gentle kiss, reclaiming her taste and you wonder how you managed to live without her for so long.

"God I missed you so much…" she mumbles against your lips and you smile.

"Yeah, I am a sex God, of course you missed me." You say matter of factly and she laughs. God you've missed that sound. You've missed everything about her.

"What are you doing here?" you ask her and your hand comes to up to caress her cheek.

"I'm on vacation! Two weeks… I've already spent one week at my parents', it was my mom's birthday." She explains and you nod.

"What about the second week?" you ask hopefully and she smiles.

"Well, I could stay if you want me to." She replies and you grin.

"I could use you, my laundry is piling up." You say with an exasperated grimace and she swats your arm playfully.

You kiss her again and she snuggles deeper in your embrace. Her arms wrap around your waist and you hold her close to you. You really have no idea why you don't hesitate to kiss her like that with all the blinds open and when everyone that passes by can see you.

She pulls back first and you groan at the absence of her warmth against your body.

"Differential?" she asks and takes a sit on one of the chairs.

"You've forgotten how it is like?" you ask taking the file from the table and handing it to her. She willingly takes the file in her hands and she studies the symptoms and the test results.

"Have you ruled out Sarcoidosis?"

"Think out of the box!" you say and you turn to look at the whiteboard although the only think you want to look at is her.

"I'm an immunologist." She states matter of factly.

"And I am a nephrologist but I don't tell you that her kidneys are failing." You reply and there it is, that little smirk of hers that drives you insane.

"Fine, her kidneys are failing, but there are a lot of other symptoms. Plus, I ordered a test to check if it was Sarcoidosis, you have to do better than that." You say with a smirk of your own.

"Nice way to treat me after three months of not seeing me." She states and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"You have no idea how I want to treat you. You are lucky my department is surrounded by glass walls." You say in low tone, looking straight into her beautiful green-blue eyes.

"It didn't stop you the last time…" she replies in the same tone and your pants feel suddenly too tight. Of course she notices and you see a sultry little smile grazing her lips.

"Don't tempt me…" you growl and you walk closer to her but before you can do anything your team returns.

"Dr. House we've got the test results." Jacobs announces and looks from you to Cameron.

"It's about damn time!" you say and you grab the test results.

You turn and look at Allison with your best 'I told you so' look and she rolls her eyes.

"You don't have to boast." She comments and you chuckle.

"Was that an accent?" you ask teasingly and she blushes lightly.

"I told you they are aliens, they get into your brain and they turn you into one of them." You say and she pushes you gently.

"I don't have an accent." She states defiantly and you are tempted to kiss her right then and there but you manage to hold back.

"Fine you don't, can we get back to the patient?" you ask and she nods.

"Everyone, this is Dr. Cameron and that's Hector who, I'm sure, will be very pleased to bite you if you continue acting like morons!" you exclaim but her voice stops you before you can continue.

"I know what she has." She says and with one look at her you know that she knows. You give her a nod and you turn to your team members.

"Start her on plasmapheresis, she has Guillain–Barré syndrome." You state seriously.

"But she…"

"You don't believe it? Run a test to confirm if you don't, you'll be wasting valuable time." You interrupt Williams and he looks away.

"What are you waiting for, go!" you order and they all stand up and walk out of the room.

"And stop ogling Dr. Cameron Philips, it's never going to happen!" you yell at him making her laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" you say looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing…" she says with an innocent expression.

You motion for her to stand up and you go to your office. You return a few moments later with your rucksack and you hand it to her and you look straight into her eyes.

"I hope you have rented a car because the mutt is not getting on my bike."


	8. Feelings

_Hello everyone!  
I hope you are all doing well :)_

_Thank you all for reading this and for taking the time to review and tell me what you think! The story continues with Cameron still in Princeton. I hope you will enjoy reading  
this chapter as well. Any comments, opinions or anything else is welcome :)_

_Let's move on with the story...  
Thanks for reading!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song Time to be your 21 by Alexz Johnson..._

_

* * *

_

**_xOxOx_**

_Time to be your only one  
to almost be you're way too young  
time to crash into the sun  
time to be your 21  
time to dream that love will last  
time to drive my car too fast  
time to walk before I run  
time to be, Ohh time to be your 21_

**__**

**xOxOx**

* * *

You wake up slowly and for some reason you feel more rested than you have felt in months. Your eyes remain closed and the next thing that registers through your mind is his lips leaving a trail of kisses from your collarbone down to your taut stomach.

You let out an involuntary moan and you hear him chuckle, his hot breath hitting the skin of your lower abdomen. His lips move up again and you feel him rubbing his stubbled cheek against your breast making shivers run down your spine.

"Good morning…" you mumble without opening your eyes.

Your fingers lace through his hair and you keep him close to you, encouraging his ministrations.

"You sleep a lot…" he whispers against your ear and he places a kiss on your earlobe.

"Jetlag…" you reply while trying to stifle a moan.

"Yeah, yeah, lame excuses." He shoots back at you and he bites your nipple gently making you arch up against him.

"Mmm…" you can't really think coherently when his lips continue doing their magic.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up." He chatters and his hands replace his lips on your body.

"I need sleep." You mumble distractedly and he huffs.

"You need me, you just don't know it yet!" he contradicts. Yeah, he is right on the first part. Your problem is that you do know it.

"Come on, I have a very pressing subject here." He says in a low, seductive tone and he grinds into you to prove his point.

"Very pressing indeed." You say and you wrap your arms around his neck.

He is laying half on top of you, half on the bed and he just stays there. You open your eyes to look at him and he gives you one of his rare grins.

"Are you awake yet?" he asks with a raised eyebrow and he lies fully on top of you.

Your legs wrap around his waist giving him the answer he wants and he slides effortlessly inside you. His face is inches away from yours and you capture his lips with yours in a gentle kiss.

He establishes a fast rhythm and it doesn't take you a long time to climax with him following a few thrusts later. He collapses on top of you and he buries his head in the crook of your neck.

"I think you broke me." He mumbles and his lips graze the skin of your shoulder.

"Me? You were the one that woke in the middle of the night because you wanted to have sex." You reply as you glide your hands up and down his back in a soothing manner.

"You have a point…" he says. He glides lower so that his head rests on your stomach and he closes his eyes but Hector's bark makes him groan.

"What does the mutt want?" he asks without moving at all from his position.

"He probably wants to go out." You reply.

"Well, he can wait, I'm not moving from here." He states mater of factly and he wraps his arms around you holding you tightly.

"He will not hesitate to pee in your living room." You say seriously.

"This is not fair, I don't want to get up, it's warm here." He whines childishly and he pulls the cover over his head making you laugh.

"You poor baby." You coo and caress his hair softly. "You have to at least roll over so I can get up."

He picks his head up and he looks at you, his blue eyes connecting with yours.

"You are going to pay for this." He states seriously and he rolls to his side of the bed.

"You are going to pay for this too mutt!" he yells and buries his head under the pillow.

Hector barks again and you have no choice but get up. After a quick stop to the bathroom you get dressed and you head to the living room. Hector is in front of the door, looking at it expectantly and waggling his tail. You search for his leash and you find it on the coffee table. When he sees you he comes to you and waits patiently for you to put on his leash.

"Come on, let's go." You say to him and after grabbing his keys you leave the house.

**_xOxOx_**

You return three quarters later and after letting Hector free you go straight to the bedroom. He is sprawled on his back at your side of the bed and he is sleeping peacefully. You smile to yourself and after placing a small kiss on his forehead you make your way to the kitchen.

You open the fridge and the cupboards but you find nothing edible in there. Since he is still sleeping you decide to take a little trip to the grocery store. There is nothing in this kitchen that you can cook…

When you come back he is still sleeping. You place the bags on the isle in the kitchen and after feeding Hector you put everything you bought in its place. Well, you find a place for everything because you doubt he buys half the stuff you bought.

You prepare some coffee and after pouring one cup for you you head to the living room. You sit on the couch and you switch on the TV.

It feels a little strange being here. Strange because, despite the fact that you didn't really spend time in his place with him before, it feels like home. You never expected to be so comfortable in here.

You have no idea how things got so complicated. You both pretend that what you are doing is the most natural thing in the world although you both know that this means much more than you pretend it to mean. You try to understand why you let yourself get into something like this.

Sure, the first time he came to you, you were too shocked and surprised to see him there and you easily caved in to what you both wanted and needed. But now? Now you came here asking for, you have no idea what, from him.

Well, that's probably a lie… you do know what you want from him. You also know that he will never be able to give to you all the things that you want from him.

Why did you get into this mess? You were fine; you were moving on with your life, you even went out on a date! Who are you trying to kid? That was not a date, you said it yourself… And you forgot everything about Brandon when you saw Greg standing outside your house that night, three months ago. Truth be told, you were never interested for Brandon in a romantic way. He is too safe and he is the complete opposite from Greg. Maybe that's why it would never work.

You take a sip of your coffee and you run your hand over your face, trying to clear your thoughts. But no matter what you do you can't empty your head. Or your heart…

You don't know for how long you'll be able to hide your real feelings from him. He has managed to make you love him all over again. And this time your feelings run so deep that you are certain you will not be able to bury them away this time. You are so desperately in love with him that it physically hurts when you are away from him… Your problem is that he will never feel this way for you. So you are going to continue pretending that the way you are now is enough. That is until you can't take it any longer…

"I can hear the wheels turning in that pretty little head of yours." He whispers in your ear making you jump.

You have no idea how he manages to be so quiet when he walks with a cane. You turn to look at him and he smirks.

"What were you thinking?" he asks and he takes a sit next to you on the couch.

"Nothing, just work stuff." You lie but you don't know if he believes you.

Even if you haven't convinced him he lets it slide for now. He takes the remote in his hand and changes the channel to cartoons. You shake your head in amusement and he just shrugs.

"No work today?" you ask and he grimaces.

"Did you have to remind me?" he whines. He thinks about it for a while and then he turns to look at you expectantly.

"Are you coming with? Please, please, please!" he asks and clasps his hands together.

"I don't work there anymore." You state but he groans and he leans to you so that his head is resting against your shoulder.

"Come on, it's going to be fun! You are going to sit in the conference room looking beautiful and watch me scare my employees. How does that sound?" he asks and picks up his head in order to look at you with his best puppy dog eyes.

You laugh out loud and you press a quick kiss on his lips.

"What about the dog?"

"Easy! We are going to say he is my personal guard." He says casually and you see a frown appearing on his face. Oh ow, this is not good…

"You know, I can drive Cuddy crazy with him, this is going to be great!" he exclaims with a grin but then he turns serious.

"Damn… I can't drive her crazy, well, not as crazy as usual. What a dilemma…" he mumbles and you look at him in confusion.

"Why can't you drive her crazy?"

"Because if something happens Wilson is going to blame me!" he says but and it is then that he notices your confused expression.

"I didn't tell you, did I? Cuddy's pregnant." He states casually and you look at him in surprise and before you can ask more he replies.

"Lucas did the job, that PI I had hired? Apparently they are good together. She has something to do except from chasing me around. But it's still early… it's the crazy hormones and the mood swings I'm afraid of." He says with a horrified expression and you can't help but laugh at his expression.

"Good for her." You say and he looks at you with a raised eyebrow.

"Good for her, bad for me!" He replies exasperatedly.

"It can't be that bad." You say and he scoffs.

"It can be **that **bad, trust me."

He lies on the couch so that his head is on your thighs and he looks at you.

"It's a baby, it isn't that bad."

"You don't have baby fever, do you?" he asks with a smirk and you roll your eyes.

"Stop being ridiculous." You reason and he decides to give you a rest.

He closes his eyes and he sighs contently.

"Are you coming or not?" he asks without opening his eyes.

"I don't know…" you mumble a little distractedly and he opens his eyes.

"Don't want to bump into your ex hubby?" he asks although he already knows the answer.

"It's not only that… I came once but I don't feel very comfortable being there and having nothing to do." You explain.

"And what am I going to do without you?" he whines and you smile.

"You are going to do what you always do. Mess with your employees, drive Wilson crazy, infuriate Cuddy…"

"Hey, hey! I do other things too!" he protests.

"Oh yeah, like what?" you ask with a smirk.

"I'll show you what…" he growls and before you can even realize what he is doing he's got you pinned on the couch, trapping you beneath him with his body.

"Greg!" you squeal as his lips attach on your neck.

The phone's ring makes him growl and he pulls back.

"What?" he barks in the phone.

Your hands come to rest on his chest as he talks on the phone and you can tell he gets distracted as they glide lower.

"I don't want a patient!" you hear him say and you chuckle. Cuddy

"Well, I wanted them last week but now I'm kind of busy." He explains but by the look on his face you know he won't be able to get away from this.

"Fine… I'll come, ok?! Just hang up the damn phone." He mutters and slams the phone receiver on the coffee table.

He turns and looks at you and then sighs.

"Are you sure you don't want to come? We could have mind blowing sex in the locker rooms." He suggests, waggling his eyebrows.

"As tempting as it sounds I'm going to stay here." You reply.

He drops his head on your chest and after placing a kiss on your collarbone he pulls back and stands up.

"You are going to cook tonight?" he asks hopefully and he smiles when you nod.

You just hope that he won't be too late.


	9. Realization

_Hello! I hope you are all well :)_

_New update ready for all of you to read! First of all I'd like to thank you all for taking the time to drop a comment and big thanks to everyone who reads this story :)  
Sooo, time for House to realize some things, with Wilson's help of course ;) I hope you will enjoy reading. I'm already working on the next chapter so I will update  
soon. _

_Thanks for reading! _

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song Breathless by Shayne Ward..._

* * *

  


_**xOxOx**_

__

You leave me breathless  
you're everything good in my life  
you leave me breathless  
I still can't believe that you're mine  
you just walked out of one of my dreams  
so beautiful you're leaving me  
breathless...

**_xOxOx_**

_

* * *

_

You burst into the conference room and you see your employees sitting around the table and waiting for you.

"Ok people! Patient's history, patient's consent, blood test, MRI, CT scan and stat. I want the results on my desk." You order them but they just stare at you.

"What are you waiting for? I am in a hurry, go!" you say seriously.

"But, Dr. House, aren't we going to do a differential? See the symptoms?" Jacobs asks and you scoff.

You grab a marker and you hook your cane on the whiteboard.

"Is anybody going to tell me the symptoms?" you almost yell and Williams starts reading from the file.

When you have everything written on the board you hear their stupid suggestions and then you order the same tests as before. You send your employees off to do the tests you ordered and you sit on a chair next to the white board.

"That was the fastest differential I've ever seen…" Wilson comments and you look up and see him leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm fast, what can I say." You comment but Wilson just raises an eyebrow.

"You actually want me to believe you." He comments.

"What do you want?" you ask without replying.

"Oh, nothing…" he says cryptically and you know that he is hiding something.

"I'm going to make you talk eventually so why not start talking now and save us both the trouble?" you ask.

"I was talking with Cuddy…" he states casually and you cut him off.

"All this fuss because you wanted to tell me that Cuddy is pregnant?" you ask but when you see the shocked look on his face you know that this wasn't the case.

"She is what?" he exclaims.

"Oops…" you say innocently. Cuddy is going to kill you…

"How come she told you?" he asks and you notice his expression changing.

Damn, he tricked you.

"You knew!" you accuse and he shrugs, a smile finding its way to his lips.

"Nice one." You approve with a smirk and he gives a small bow.

"So, why are you really here?" you ask, catching your oversized tennis ball in your hands.

"You mean, you don't know?" he asks in disbelief.

"Come on Jimmy boy, cut the crap and tell me." You say.

He walks into the conference room and he sits on one of the chairs.

"Cameron is back…" he tells you slowly, trying to gauge your reaction but you try not to react.

"Did you hear me?" he asks looking closely at you.

"What do you expect me to do? Jump up and down in joy? Bum leg, I can't do that." You snap and he looks at you with a frown.

"You didn't see her?" he asks all the while trying to see through you.

"Why would she come to me? Do you remember why she left in the first place?" you inquire and at the same time you try to block the images of her departure out of your mind.

"Yeah, but she talked to almost everyone, even Chase." He replies.

"She did what?" you ask a little more forcefully than you originally intended. Why didn't she tell you about it?

"Why do you care so much?" your best friend asks but you refuse to look at him.

"I don't care! Why would I care?" you almost yell.

Damn, he's onto you. That's what that little smile on his face tells you.

"You don't care. Really?" he asks and he leans forward so that his elbows rest on his knees.

"I told you, I don't care." You state calmly. Well as calmly as you can... Your main thought is why she didn't tell you about Chase.

Your mind is running a thousand miles per second and you know that Wilson is watching you. You know that if you get up and leave it's going to seem suspicious. You also know that if you stay here it's going to drive you crazy. So you decide to find out the usual way.

"Sooo, what did the lovebirds say? Anything juicy?" you ask, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Is this any of your business?" he asks and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"No, but I don't have any dirt on Chase and that would be interesting." You reply and Wilson looks at you curiously.

"And why would I give you information in order to torture people?" he asks you with a frown.

"Because you love me!" you exclaim and look at him with the most innocent look you can master. He sighs in defeat and you smirk.

"They didn't say anything worth mentioning. They just bumped into each other. It was awkward if you ask me. The only funny thing was when the dog…"

"If her mutt didn't eat Chase I don't want to listen." You interrupt him and you see him frown. Oops…

"I never mentioned it was her dog." He states.

"If it wasn't hers then why mention it?" you ask him but he isn't convinced.

"How did you know I was talking about her dog?" he insists and you roll your eyes.

"We were talking about her, why would you mention someone else's dog? He's got to be hers!" Damn it, stop letting things slip… you only wish he didn't notice. But, that triumphant smile says otherwise.

"I didn't say the dog was male." He says, the smile getting bigger by the minute.

"I guessed!" you say in frustration but nothing seems to be able to convince him.

"You saw her, didn't you?" he asks, pointing his finger to you.

"I…"

"Yes you did!" he says triumphantly and you groan. Why can't you think of something to say to him?

"Did she come to see you?" he asks and you stand up. You are ready to grab your cane but your employees return to the conference room and it's the first time you are happy to see them.

"Thank God…" you say under your breath.

"Don't you have some dying patients to save?" you ask your friend but he just crosses his arms in front of his chest and he leans back in his chair.

"Nope, I've got time." He replies and you groan.

"What do you got?" you ask your employees and they hand you the test results.

"We have nothing conclusive. The MRI was clean, CT didn't show anything and the blood test isn't ready yet." Jacobs replies and you nod.

You write everything on the white board and you turn to look at them.

"We got another symptom, muscle weakness." Philips informs you and you write that on the whiteboard as well.

"Anything you have to add?" you ask your friend who doesn't seem to want to leave.

"Actually, yeah, when did you see Cameron?" he asks.

"Dr. Cameron?" Williams asks and you start to panic.

"Yeah, how do you know about her?" Wilson says and you want to kill your employee.

"Williams, shut up!" you order.

"Williams talk." Wilson says. Obviously your employee doesn't know what's best for him.

"She was here yesterday. Actually her dog came by first, he seemed very happy to see House. We met her when we returned from the lab. She and House found out what was wrong with the patient and they left together I think." He explains.

You are going to kill him. You are really going to kill him for this.

"Williams to the clinic, **now**! You are going to pretend that you are me for the rest of the week! You two go to the lab and then monitor the patient." You say in a gravely low tone and they leave the room as fast as they can.

Wilson looks at you in shock. You know that every little piece is falling in its place as you see your friend's expression.

"You were in London! The dog I heard on the phone, it was her dog! And you did leave together yesterday, didn't you?" he asks with a triumphant smile and you stay silent. There is nothing you can say really.

You avert your gaze and you run your hand through your hair.

"Oh my God you are in love with her!" he exclaims and that's when you freeze.

"What?!" you ask incredulously.

No, no… that can' be. You can't be in love with her, no way. You just enjoy spending time with her, that's all. Ok, sure, there are other things too but that doesn't mean that you are in love with her. If you want to be honest with yourself there are a lot more things.

You have fun with her, you have great sex, you enjoy just sleeping with her in your arms, you like watching her sleep, you like it when she teases you, you think she is the most wonderful person you have ever met in your life and when she smiles… oh God, you are indeed in love with her…

How on earth did you get into this mess? Why on earth did you let yourself fall in love again? You had sworn that you would never allow yourself to fall in love again. What has she done to you?

"House, are you ok?" your friend asks cautiously when he notices your expression.

"I don't know…" you mumble, still deep in thought.

What are you going to do? You never thought that you would fall in love with her; you never wanted to fall in love with her.

Your friend nudges you gently and you shake your head, trying to clear your thoughts.

"I'm in love with her…" you mumble, trying to get your head around it but you can't.

"Are you actually admitting it?" Wilson asks in disbelief but you can't find a sarcastic comment, not now.

"I have to go." You say and you grab your cane that is still hooked on the whiteboard.

"House, wait! You have a patient!" your best friend yells but you ignore him and keep walking.

You have to see her; you really have to see her…

**_xOxOx_**

You fumble with your keys and swear under your breath when the door doesn't open immediately. When you finally manage to open the door you enter your house and you look for her.

You spot her at once. She is sitting on the couch in the living room, a book in her hands and her glasses perched on her nose. Can she look any cuter?

The noise you make makes her turn to look at you. She gives you a soft smile and she closes the book and places it on the coffee table.

"Hey, you are back early." She comments.

"Why didn't you tell me about Chase?" you ask her, catching her off guard.

"Wilson?" she guesses and you nod.

"I didn't think it was important. We just bumped into each other, we didn't go out on a date." She replies.

"Still, it would have been good if you had just told me!" you say in frustration.

You are jealous. Great! What has she done to you?

She stands up and she walks towards you so that she is right in front of you. Her hands rest on your chest and then they lace around your neck.

"I accidentally met him while I was coming to find you. I couldn't just ignore him, I am not you. Hector started growling at him and then he heard you and he ran to find you. I just asked him how he was doing and then I came to your office. It meant nothing…" she states in a soft tone, her eyes locked with yours.

Why can't you look away from her green-blue eyes?

You let out a sigh and you lean down until your forehead rests against hers. You don't know what to say. Sure, that would be the perfect opportunity for you to admit your feelings. But what if she doesn't feel the same? What if she tells you that this is just sex to her? You won't be able to stand that; your heart will break into pieces. You can't risk that, not when it just started healing because of her.

So you do the first thing that comes to your mind. You lean down and you capture her lips in a soft kiss to which she complies immediately. You hug her tightly against you and you bring her body impossibly close to yours. Your tongue slips inside her mouth and she sighs contently against your lips. You might not be able to tell her how you feel but you can show her…

You break the kiss and you take her hand in yours and together you walk towards the bedroom. You make her lie down on the bed and after you shed your clothes off you turn your full attention to her. You take your time undressing her, like you have all the time in the world.

You remove her glasses carefully and then you take of her clothing slowly, one item at a time until she is wearing nothing but a smile. You kiss every inch of her body slowly, memorizing every single part, every single freckle of her glorious body. Not that you don't already know her body by heart… But now you feel the urge to worship her body. She deserves it…

You map every single reaction, every single gasp, every single moan as you caress and stimulate her body to the edge of torture. You watch her face closely. Her eyes are closed, her cheeks are flushed and her lips are parted slightly.

You lie on top of her as gently as you can and she wraps her legs around your waist. She opens her eyes and she looks straight into yours. Her eyes are magnificent, they have turned almost dark. You capture her lips in a soft kiss and you enter her with one thrust making her arch into you. You have stimulated her body so much that she climaxes after a few thrusts.

She moans against your lips and she wraps her arms around your body, holding you as you move in and out of her in a gentle rhythm. Your eyes connect with hers once again and you drown in them. Is this love shining in her beautiful eyes? Can it be?

"Greg…" she breathes out and you can tell that she is close again and this time you are not far behind.

You continue moving in and out of her with deep and purposeful thrusts that make her moan out loud. Your name falls from her lips over and over again like a prayer and when you feel her clenching around you you can't hold back any longer and you follow her to orgasmic bliss.

You roll onto your side pulling her with you and you wrap your arms around her body. Her head rests on your chest and her fingers draw lazy patterns on the skin of your abdomen. Her eyes find yours once again and she gives you one of the softest look you have received in your life. You can't help but smile at her and you capture her lips with yours.

She sighs contently and you kiss her forehead affectionately. This is heaven, you know it now…

"What was that about?" she asks and you raise an eyebrow.

"You didn't like it?" you ask teasingly, trying to lighten the mood. You feel too vulnerable already and you are trying to protect yourself.

"I never said that!" she replies and she gives you a smile.

You grin goofily but you don't have the time to say anything else because your mobile phone rings. You groan and you reach out but when you see your office number you regret it.

"What?" you bark and the person on the other line hesitates.

"_Dr. House the patient says he is experiencing chest pain but every test we do comes back negative!" _Jacobs says and you sigh but then you remember something you saw in his history.

"How many doctor's appointments does he have in the past month?" you ask.

"_Too many…" _is your employee's reply.

"Great! Send him to the fifth floor, the guy has Munchhausen's Syndrome." You state and before she can protest you hang up the phone.

"So, where were we?" you ask with a sultry smile and you turn to look at her again.

She smiles and she captures your lips with hers in a gentle kiss. Yeap, there you were, you think as you give yourself to her once more.


	10. Last hours in Princeton

_Hello everyone!  
I hope you are all doing well :)_

_Chapter 10 is finally here for you to read. Thank you all for reading this story and big thanks to everyone who took the time to review and tell me what they think :)  
So, the story progresses and I have to apologize for sending Cameron away yet again... Don't get too upset I promise I'll fix things but it is going to take some  
more time. You are going to have to trust and I'll fix this in the next chapters ;)_

_I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter too.  
Thanks for reading!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song Don't walk away by Bethany Joy Lenz..._

_

* * *

_

_**xOxOx**_

_I could never leave you_  
_Even you if you asked me to  
I could never say goodbye  
And make you cry _

_I could never stumble  
With you walkin by my side  
I could never love you  
More than I already do_

_So don't walk away  
Don't walk away  
Don't lie, tell me that youre gonna stay  
Please don't walk away _

_**xOxOx**_

_

* * *

  
_

You really don't know how the week passed by so quickly. You don't want to leave, you want to stay here with him, you want to fall asleep and wake up in his arms… but unfortunately you have to go. The worst part is that you don't know when you are going to see him again.

Your clothes are all strewn on his bed and you try to put them all back into your suitcase. Hector watches you closely from his spot on the floor as you fold your blouse and place it into the suitcase.

Greg is going to come back from the hospital in about an hour so you want to have everything packed by the time he returns. Your plane is leaving tomorrow, early in the morning and you want to spend the time you have left being with him and not packing.

You plan on spending the whole day and night with him and then you are going to drive to the airport yourself. You know that if he is there you won't be able to get on that plane and leave him back. You don't even know how you are going to say goodbye to him how are you going to leave?

This situation is starting to get a toll on you and you don't know how to react. The only thing you are sure about is that you can't lose him. You can't afford to lose him. You are trying to convince yourself that being with him for a few days every few months is enough for you, that you don't want more from him, that you don't want the whole package. But no matter how hard you try you can't do it…

You have lost count of how many times you caught yourself just in time before uttering those three little words that would have him running out of the house. But you can't help yourself. Every time you see him smiling, every time you make love, every time he looks at you with that soft look you want to tell him that you love him more than anything in this world. And every time you stop yourself just in time. You are pathetic… and desperately in love with him…

You hate yourself for falling for him once again but from the moment his lips touched yours you were a goner. There was nothing you could do to prevent it. You are almost certain that this will lead to heartbreak so you try to enjoy it for as long as it lasts.

When you see how he acts around you, though, you can't help but hope that this could lead to something more. And then you scold yourself for even thinking that something good will come out of this. But if this will definitely lead to heartbreak then why do you feel like you are the happiest woman on earth when you are with him?

You let out a frustrated sigh. No matter how many hours you spend thinking about your situation you can't find a solution.

Hector's bark catches your attention and you turn to look at him.

"Don't look at me like that." You tell him and he tilts his head making you smile.

You place the last blouse in your suitcase, you close it and then you take a sit on the bed. Hector walks to you and he rests his head on your knee. Sometimes you swear he knows exactly how you feel and what you need. Your fingers lace through his fur and he stays there unmoving, enjoying the attention he gets.

"We are going back home tomorrow…" you tell him.

Home. Why doesn't it feel like home anymore? You feel like you are at home only when you are with Greg.

You ruffle his fur and you get up.

"Come on, let's go make something to eat." You say and he follows you out of the room.

**_xOxOx_**

You are sitting on the couch, your laptop switched on, when Greg returns from the hospital. He walks towards you and he leans down in order to see what you are doing.

"Who is that?" he asks when he sees your new wallpaper.

"My niece." You announce with a smile.

"Huh… she looks like you." He comments and he sits down beside you.

"She looks like my brother. My brother looks like me." You state with a smirk and he is tempted to roll his eyes but something destructs him.

"Did you cook?" he asks looking towards the kitchen.

"Yeap." You answer and you smile when you notice his expression.

"Is that cake I smell?" he asks and you laugh at his childlike enthusiasm.

"Only if you promise to eat your vegetables." You reply and he pouts.

"But mommy, I've been a very good boy!" he whines.

"You poor baby." You coo and you place a quick kiss on his lips. "I'm going to bring dinner." You announce and place your laptop on the coffee table.

When you return with your plates you see him with your laptop. He is looking at some photos of you and your family that you took on your mother's birthday. Is that a smile you see?

"Hey, food is here. What are you doing?" you ask him as you set the plates on the table.

"Hacking your laptop." He states matter of factly.

"Let's eat and you hack it later." You tell him and he happily complies.

**_xOxOx_**

He forgets all about hacking your laptop after you eat. Instead of that he takes his time making love to you, right there on the couch. After you both climax in each other's arms you lay on the couch together.

His sits with his back against the armrest and your back is against his chest. Your head rest on his shoulder and his arms are wrapped protectively around your body. The blanket is draped over your bodies and he has pulled his t-shirt over your head.

"We have cake…" you whisper and he kisses your temple.

"I know, I'm just trying to destruct you so that I can eat it all by myself." He says and he bites your earlobe gently.

"Not gonna happen." You reply and he smirks.

He reaches out and he takes your laptop and rests it on your thighs.

"Sooo, who are all these people?" he asks, showing you a photo he was looking earlier of you and your family.

"Wait, don't say anything yet! I'll guess!" he stops you before you can say anything.

"That's obviously your mom, you look like her. And I think this is your dad, you have his eyes. That one is definitely your brother. Well, that's your niece, you told me earlier. That's your new nephew. And is this your sister?" he asks and you nod.

"You got everything right, I'm impressed." You say with a smile and he grins goofily.

"Who are the others though?" he asks pointing at the other people at the same picture.

"Well, that's my sister-in-law and that one over there is my sister's boyfriend. And that one over there is my brother's best friend."

"Who obviously wants you in his bed." He states matter of factly and you roll your eyes.

"You realized that from a photo?" you ask running your hands up and down his thighs.

"Yeap, I am that good." He answers with a wink and you laugh lightly.

"Which one did you like most?" you ask him.

He scrolls down and then he opens one photo where it's you with your niece and nephew. You are lying on the couch, sleeping, with a red blanket draped over you. Your nephew is sprawled on your chest and one of your arms is wrapped protectively around his small body. Your niece is lying on her side with her back against your side and your arm holding her securely against you. You smile…

"Yeah, that's my favorite too." You admit.

He lets out a sigh and he tightens his embrace around your body.

"Do you have to leave?" he asks in a whisper.

You lean back so that your head is resting against his shoulder and you nod. You don't trust your voice right now.

"Does the mutt have to leave too? I have fun throwing toys at him." He jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, he is coming with."

"Does that mean I'm stuck with Wilson again? Come on, let's do a trade! I keep the mutt and you take Wilson, how does that sound?" he asks and he makes you laugh.

"What else are you willing to give me?" you ask seductively and he grins.

"Well, there is only one thing in my mind really…" he murmurs against your ear before catching your earlobe between his teeth.

You turn around in his embrace, carefully not to jar his thigh, and you capture his lips with yours. His hands slip under the t-shirt you are wearing, they slide up your sides and he pulls the t-shirt over your head. He scoots closer to you and he helps you straddle his hips.

Your lips return on his and his arms find their way around your waist, holding you close to him. Your fingers lace through his hair, caressing his scalp and you hear him moan against your lips as you grind your hips against his.

His hands rest on your hips and you pull back breathing heavily. Your hand travels between your bodies and you grasp his erection firmly making him groan. Your hand moves up and down applying just the right amount of pressure and he buries his head in the crook of your neck. His hand covers yours, stopping your movements and you know you tortured him enough.

You claim his lips and you guide him slowly inside you, taking him in inch by inch. You moan as he fills you to the brink. You feel his hands leaving your hips and they glide up and down your back. Your lips are on his again and you start moving on top of him. He moves his hips in time with yours, hitting that spot that makes you shiver every time.

His hands roam all over your body, his lips are everywhere and soon he's got you writhing in pleasure.

"I don't want this to end…" you breathe out, never seizing your movements.

"Kind of hard when you are already so close." He mumbles and he thrusts harder making you cry out.

"You know what I mean…" you say and he buries his head in the crook of your neck once again. You feel him nod and you close your eyes.

He pulls back and he kisses you with everything he has to give. You hold him close to you, afraid that if you let him go he'll disappear. You increase the pace and he moans loudly. You start to clench around him and he throws his head back.

"Fuck, Allison…" he growls and you are a goner.

You crash your lips on his as you climax and you feel him jerk against you and he comes inside you a few moments later. You fall against him, too breathless to talk or even move away from him.

He hugs you; his palms flat on your sweaty back and his lips leave open mouthed kisses on your neck.

"It won't end…" he whispers and if you weren't so close to him you wouldn't have heard him.

You let out a breath slowly and you rest your head against his shoulders. You are exactly where you want to be; in his embrace, entwined with him in every possible way. You never want to leave, you **can't **leave. But you have to…

"Will you stop thinking?" he asks and you pull away to look at him.

"I know that you are thinking that you have to leave tomorrow. So stop it. We still have some hours before you leave and I don't want to spend them on thinking of how things will be without you." He states seriously and you give him a smile and a nod.

"Good! Now let's go eat that cake. And then you have to sex me up good because I don't fancy Wilson that way." He says and you laugh.

"That's good news." You reply and he smirks.

"For you. What about my gay fans?" he asks feigning exasperation and you laugh.

"Get up, I want cake woman!" he exclaims.

You swat his arm playfully and you unwillingly get up and put your t-shirt and pajama pants on.

"Your panties are on the lamp." He says casually as he pulls his t-shirt over his head.

"Thanks for the info." You say sarcastically when he makes no move to give them to you.

That night, after you make love 'til you are both thoroughly exhausted, you fall asleep in each other's arms.

And your last thought before falling into an easy slumber is what it would be like if this was your life and not just a few days every month…


	11. Christmas in London, Part 1

_Hello everyone!  
I hope you are all doing well :) _

_First of all I would like to thank everyone who is reading this story and big thanks to everyone who took the time to drop a comment and tell me what they think. I'm happy you are enjoying this!  
Chapter 11 is ready for all of you. Yeah, yeah, I know it's not Christmas anymore but I had this chapter planned out :p So, the title of the chapter pretty much gives everything away. Before that  
there is a conversation with Wilson and some explaining from House. And then House meets Cameron's family! _

_I hope you will enjoy this chapter.  
Thank you all for reading!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song _Little wonders_ by _Rob Thomas_..._

_

* * *

_

**_xOxOx_**

_All of my regret will wash away somehow  
but I cannot forget the way I feel right now  
in these small hours, these little wonders  
these twists and turns of fate_

_These twists and turns of fate  
time falls away but these small hours  
these small hours still remain  
still remain_

_These little wonders  
these twists and turns of fate  
time falls away but these small hours  
these little wonders still remain..._

**_xOxOx_**

**_

* * *

_**

_December, 2010_

"Oh, Dr. Williaaaams!" you say in a sing-song voice and you hear your employ groan.

You pick your head in the conference room and you spot him leaning against the counter, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Guess what!" you say with fake enthusiasm.

"More rectal exams?" your employee asks dreadfully.

"God no! Who would make you do that?" you ask feigning ignorance.

"Um… you did, all day yesterday." Jacobs says with an amused smile.

"Right, it must have slipped my mind." You say thoughtfully, drumming your fingers against your forehead.

Your other two employees try to stifle their laughter while Williams looks at you cautiously.

"You would probably like to know what's on the menu for today." You contemplate and you turn to look at Williams who is probably holding his breath.

"Today you'll be offering your help to the nurses! How cool is that?" you ask, sarcasm dripping from your voice.

"What?" he asks, looking at you with a raised eyebrow but he doesn't seem too horrified. Are you too lenient?

"You are going to help Nurse Brenda today who is a little short stuffed. Whatever she wants, whenever she wants it. Get it?" you state seriously.

_Yeap, that's horrified enough…_ you think when you see his expression and you try not to laugh.

"You can't be serious…" he says hesitantly.

"Like a heart attack." You reply and you point your finger at the door. "Off you go."

Williams grumbles and starts to walk out off the conference room.

"It's been three months House! Three whole months and you still torture me because I told Wilson about Dr. Cameron! That is not fair!" he shouts as he walks away and you and your other two employees burst out laughing.

When your laughter subsides you turn to face your other two team members.

"Ok, since that was really hilarious you can do whatever you want and I'm going to bug Wilson!" you exclaim and without waiting for a response you stand up and walk out of the conference room.

"And when he comes back tell him you'll have the next week off! I'm very generous since it's Christmas and all!" you shout as you walk away.

**_xOxOx_**

You find Wilson in his office, thankfully alone. You enter without knocking of course and you lie on the couch. Your best friend merely looks at you and he returns his attention to the paperwork he has to complete.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I'm doing here?" you ask incredulously and Wilson shrugs.

"No need to. You probably figured out a way to torture Williams again." He replies nonchalantly and you frown.

When did you become predictable?

"Is that it?" he asks without looking at you.

"No! I just came to mess with your head." You state casually and he smirks.

"Christmas day at my place by the way." He says and closes the file he is holding.

"How many times do I have to remind you that you are Jewish? And I'm an atheist." You say, crossing your arms in front of your chest.

"It's a fun holiday that I like! Plus, Cuddy wants Rachel to have fun now that she is older and she understands." He explains.

"She won't even remember! And Cuddy is Jewish too!" you exclaim.

"That doesn't matter, so 7 o'clock-"

"I won't be here." You cut him off and he looks at you suspiciously.

"What do you mean you won't be here?" he asks curiously. Yeap, you are back on track. So not predictable!

"I won't be here. I'll be in a different city, different country, hell, different continent!" you say and that's when you have your friend's full attention.

"You are going to London?" he asks in surprise and you nod.

"House, this isn't doing you any good… It's not doing good to either of you." he warns and you scoff.

"She may seem to you as the perfect woman now. She is smart, beautiful, sexy, she is not afraid to answer to your insults **and **she is unattainable because she is at the other end of the Atlantic. But this is wrong!"

"I'm an adult Jimmy boy, stop acting like my guardian." You snap at him and he shakes his head.

"This will lead to heartbreak. And I doubt that either of you is going to come out of this in one piece." He says in a serious tone.

"Will you mind your own business?" you shout at him but he doesn't seem ready to back down yet.

"It **is **my business! You make it my business when she leaves or when you return from London and you are like hell! Can't you see? You are worse than you were even after your infarction!" he yells and you stand up, not wanting to hear anything else.

"Where are you going?" he asks angrily.

"I'm leaving so that I won't have to hear you psychoanalyzing my every thought! Isn't that obvious?" you say sarcastically.

"House, this is serious! You can't keep doing that to yourself! The past three months you've traveled to London two times! You don't even visit your mom so often and she is a lot closer! Can't you see what you are doing to yourself? And if you don't care about yourself can't you see what you are doing to her?" he asks, his voice rising with every word.

"You think I like it? Well I don't! But I don't have a choice!" you shout in frustration and he looks at you in confusion but before he can say anything you start yelling again.

"I can't stay away from her! I only feel good with her! It physically hurts when I'm not with her! And I'm not referring to my damn leg! There are times that I can't breathe but there is nothing I can do to fix this because I'm too afraid to start a relationship with her so this is all I can have! There, happy now that you know the truth?" you shout at the top of your lungs.

Your friend is dumbstruck. He clearly didn't expect an admission like this. You breathe heavily and you just stare at your friend for a while, expecting him to say something, but he seems to be speechless. Before he can gather his thoughts you open the door and exit his office, slamming it behind you.

"Mind your damn business!" you yell at the people that are outside Wilson's office and they scatter around.

That's it; you are going home for the day…

**_xOxOx_**

_25__th__ of December…_

You are in your car, outside her house but for some reason you hesitate to go in. There are other three cars parked in her driveway. Of course… It's Christmas Day and you didn't call before you boarded a plane and came to London.

You leave your suitcase in the car, take her gift and you get out of the car. _Stupid cars_ you think as you get out of what should have been the passenger's side.

You are outside her door and you knock, using your knuckles this time. You hear great commotion coming from the inside.

You wait a few moments and then she opens the door and, God, can she look more beautiful than this?

Her eyes connect with yours and she gives you a brilliant smile that makes your heart skip a beat. She throws her arms around your neck and you wrap your arms around her lithe body holding her tightly against you.

"Merry Christmas…" you whisper in her ear.

"Now it is." She replies and the honesty in her voice catches you off guard.

She pulls back and she places a soft kiss on your lips but she pulls away too quickly for your liking.

"I wish I could continue this but unfortunately my family and friends are in the next room." She explains and you give her a nod.

"Are you sure you wanna stay?" she asks looking at you hopefully. Even if you wanted to you can't say no now.

"I can't say no to free food." You state with a shrug and she laughs. She catches your hand in hers and she leads you to the dining table where everyone is seated.

"Everyone, this is a very good friend of mine, Greg House." The reason you want to be introduced as her boyfriend is beyond you.

"This is my mom Kirsten, my dad David, my brother Nathan and my sister-in-law Sarah, my sister Ashley and her boyfriend Ryan, my friend and colleague Brandon and you know Kate my best friend." She concludes and you nod, smiling politely.

"I'm here too Aunt Allie!" you hear a voice and you look down and see a toddler with light brown hair and green-blue eyes that smiles up at you.

Allison leans down and picks her up in her arms. God, she's like a mini-Allison. One could easily say that they are mother and daughter. You can't help but smile at the sight in front of you. Why is your stomach clenching this way?

"Of course you are here. Greg, this is my favorite little rugrat Emma." She says, tickling the girl's sides and Emma laughs.

"Nice to meet you." She says extending her little hand to you.

You did that mistake with her aunt twice, you are not going to do it again. You take her little hand in yours and you shake it gently.

"Nice to meet you too." You say with a smile and she grins.

"I have a baby brother too! His name is Jake but he sleeps a lot." She announces and you laugh lightly.

"Why are you holding a cane? You are not as old as Grandpa Allen… Have you hurt your leg?" she asks looking curiously at you.

"Emma!" her parents say but you shake your hand.

"It's ok. Yes, I kind of hurt it and now I have to walk with this." You say to her showing your cane.

"Ow… Can't Aunt Allie make it better?" she asks looking straight in your eyes.

"Actually, she does make it better." You say, looking softly at Allison who smiles.

"Of course! Aunt Ally is a great doctor!" Emma exclaims and you laugh.

"I guess she is." You agree.

"Come on you two, let's get to the table." She instructs putting Emma down.

"Can I sit next to your friend?" Emma asks.

"Emma, stop bothering Greg sweety." Her mother says but Emma doesn't seem to listen to her.

"Have you seen Aunt Allie's dog?" she asks conspiratorially.

"Of course!" you say with a funny grimace and she laughs. "Where is the mutt anyway?" you ask Allison who just shakes her head.

She doesn't have the time to answer and you see Hector running towards you. He jumps and his paws rest gently against your lower abdomen. You hand the cane to Emma, who thinks it's a great toy, and you run your fingers through his fur.

"Hey mutt, did you miss me?" you ask, smiling.

Hector wags his tail enthusiastically and he barks.

"Hector likes you but he doesn't like Brandon." Emma says thoughtfully.

If it's possible you like the dog even more! You hate that guy too… He thinks that he can have your Allison. **Your** Allison? Where did that come from?

You pat the dog's head and you order him to get down. He immediately complies and he follows you and Emma to the table. Emma takes a sit on your left and Allison returns a minute later with a plate for you and she sits on your right.

Your hand sneaks under the table and you rest it on Allison's thigh. She gives you a soft smile and you squeeze her thigh gently. Brandon looks towards her and you are tempted to kiss her right then and there. You want to make him understand that he will never have her, not while you are around. You abandon the thought of kissing her when you sense her father's eyes on you.

The meal is great and you actually have a good time. You try to be polite and not use sarcasm to reply to the questions they have for you. That plan isn't working very well when you talk to Brandon though. You know she notices because when you give a particularly nasty answer to him she pinches your arm. After that you just try to ignore him.

When everyone has eaten everyone moves to the living room and Emma drags you towards the Christmas tree in order to show you her gifts. She seems so enthusiastic that you can't say no to her. You sit down with her and she proceeds to show you everything she got. Her favorite is the one from Santa of course. You smirk and you catch Allison's eye who smiles at you. Emma is too engrossed in her toys so you stand up and you take a sit next to Allison on the couch.

"Do I have to get a hotel room?" you whisper in her ear and she frowns. You look around the room and she understands.

"They are not staying here only Emma will stay for the night." She replies and you give her a nod.

"Good, 'cause I've heard that Christmas sex is pretty good." You say in a low rumble and she blushes lightly making you smirk.

You turn your attention back to the conversation. Your left arm rests on the back of the couch behind her back but you are not touching her and she is starting to get a little frustrated at the loss of contact. She manages to contain herself for only a few minutes. While you talk with her sister-in-law you feel her lean against you. Her right elbow rests on your left thigh and her hand moves so that it's resting over your damaged thigh. Bold, you like it. Your smile is so soft that no one notices except her… your arm that was resting on the back of the couch now drapes over her shoulders and she lets out a content sigh.

That's probably the best Christmas you've ever had…


	12. Christmas in London, Part 2

_Hello everyone!  
I hope you are all doing well :)_

_I would like to thank you all for reading this story and big thanks to everyone who took the time to review and tell me what they think. So, here is the next chapter! Part two  
of Cameron and House's Christmas. I hope you will enjoy reading this! Any comments or suggestions are welcome!_

_Let's move on with the story...  
Thank you all for reading_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song I got you by Natalia..._

_

* * *

_

_**xOxOx  
**  
So now close your eyes  
if you're ready to fall again with me tonight  
take my hand it's alright_

_And don't look down, don't be afraid now  
even after everything we've been through  
I'll never let you fall and through it all  
one thing stays true, baby I got you_

_So just reach out, don't give up now  
all we gotta do is make it through somehow  
here is my hand for you to hold onto  
I got you, I got you..._

_**xOxOx**_

_

* * *

  
_

Sometime after eleven her family has left and only Brandon and Kate are still there. And of course Emma who seems to have taken a liking to you. You really don't know why, it must be something genetic you ponder.

Emma is sitting on the couch next to you with her new PSP playing happily. Hector has found an opportunity now that his owner is in the kitchen and can't see him and he is lying on the floor in front of you with his head resting on your foot.

"You tamed the beast!" Kate exclaims in surprise when she sees Hector and you smirk.

"What beast? He's not a beast he is a mutt!" you exclaim the moment Allison returns.

"Are you two talking about my dog again?" she asks and she hands you a plate with the cake you asked.

"Of course, it's our favorite topic." Kate says sarcastically.

"Just because Hector doesn't like you it doesn't mean that he has a problem." Allison states with a smirk and Kate feigns hurt.

"You take the dog's side now!" she accuses and Allison laughs.

"Kate has a point. That dog likes only you!" Brandon says and you roll your eyes. Of course he agrees because Hector wants to attack him.

"That's not true!" Allison contradicts. "He was playing all morning with Emma, he was ok with my family and he likes Greg!" she states and Kate bursts out laughing.

"Your last argument proves that there is something wrong with the dog." She says through laughter.

"Hey! That was uncalled for! Everyone likes me!" you state in a high pitched tone.

"Yeah, you are adorable." Kate replies sarcastically.

"He is!" Emma agrees. Clearly the kid is not familiar with the concept of sarcasm. Or it's that genetic thing again.

"Allison you need to do something about your niece." Kate advises her.

"Ha ha, very funny." She replies.

"But he is adorable! And he has pretty eyes." Emma states seriously before she turns her attention back to her game and makes you smile.

"Yeap, it is genetic after all." You say and Allison rolls her eyes at you.

"Isn't it a little late for you to be up?" Allison asks her niece who looks at her innocently.

"But Aunt Allie it's Christmas!" she exclaims.

"Yes Aunt Allie, it's Christmas!" you agree looking at her with your best puppy dog eyes.

"I found your problem at last!" Kate exclaims triumphantly and you turn to look at her.

"Oh yeah?" you challenge her.

"Yeap… you have the mentality of a five year old!" she states smugly.

"Pff… Everyone knows that, you figured it out now? Maybe we should check **your** mentality." You shot back and she scoffs.

"I'm an adult, I'm not going to keep arguing with a five year old." She states calmly and you smirk.

"That's the best you could come up with?" you say, the smirk never leaving your lips, and she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm done disagreeing with you for the day." She replies. "And stop smiling so smugly!" she adds when she sees the triumphant smile dancing on your lips.

You lean your back against the couch and it is then that you notice Emma, sleeping next to you, her little head resting on your left thigh. You quirk an eyebrow and you look at Allison.

"Don't move." She instructs and you groan.

"Well, I think it's time to leave." Says Kate and Brandon nods in agreement.

"Do you want us to take you somewhere?" he asks you but you shake your head.

"Nope, I'm staying with Allison." You inform him and he tries to hide his agitation but you are too good at reading people and you know that right now he wants to hit you.

"Oh, ok… Goodnight then." He says and he walks towards the door followed by Allison.

"Hurt her and I'm going to have to kill you." Kate warns and you nod, your expression turning serious.

"Goodnight." She adds with a smile and she follows the other two.

You have to admit she's good. Your eyes fall on Emma's sleeping form. It still astonishes you that she looks so much like Allison. Your fingers run through her soft hair and you smile. Boy, you are in trouble. It was acceptable to act that way around Allison but now you act like that around her niece too! You've gone soft…

She returns a few moments later and she sits next to you.

"I thought you'd be all over me with your camera. You know, blackmailing material." You joke but when you see the look on your face you frown.

"You did take a photo didn't you?" you ask and she smiles innocently.

"Photos…" she corrects you and you groan.

"If Wilson sees any of those photos you are dead." You warn but she just smiles at you.

"Please tell me you didn't send them to him." You beg and she laughs.

"I didn't." she assures you and you sigh in relief.

"Great! Now let's get the rugrat to bed so I can have my wicked way with you." You say, waggling your eyebrows suggestively.

**_xOxOx_**

She returns to you after tucking Emma in bed and she immediately snuggles in your embrace. She straddles your hips and she rests the palms of her hands on your chest.

"Hey… long time no see…" you mumble against her lips before capturing them with your own.

She hums and the vibrations travel all over your body. God, you've missed her… You wrap your arms around her body and you pull her close to you.

"Sex under the tree?" you suggest but she shakes her head.

"I don't want to traumatize my niece if she walks out." She whispers and kisses you before you can protest.

"Come on! I've never done this before." You whine.

"Really?" she asks in disbelief and you frown.

"You have?" you ask and she bites her bottom lip nervously.

"So unfair…" you say with a pout and she laughs.

"You don't even like Christmas." She states and you roll your eyes.

"That's beside the point. And it's not that I don't like Christmas…" You reply and you rest your hands on her hips.

She quirks an eyebrow and she studies your face for a while.

"So, no sex under the tree." You say and try to gauge her reaction. She smiles and shakes her head.

"Tomorrow night?" you ask and she laughs.

"I'll think about it." She replies before capturing your lips with hers.

You keep kissing softly for what feels like an eternity, your arms always wrapped around her body, afraid that if you let go she is going to vanish in thin air. Her fingers draw lazy circles on your shoulders and your lips never leave hers. You let out a sigh of contentment and you feel her smile against your lips.

"What?" you ask in a whisper.

"Nothing… You tired?" she asks and you nod curtly.

You rest your head against her chest, listening to her heartbeat. It seems to have a soothing affect on you. You close your eyes and you breathe in her scent. She is wearing that perfume that you love so much on her and combined with her unique scent it's intoxicating.

"Come on, let's go to bed." She whispers softly at you.

"But it's Christmas day…" you pout, using Emma's excuse.

"Was; it's after twelve. Come on you big baby." She urges and you give in and you follow her to the bedroom.

You take your clothes off and she hands you the pajama bottoms you had forgotten there during your last visit. She then throws you the t-shirt you had given her and you quirk an eyebrow.

"I don't need it now, I have you." She states casually and you smirk.

"I know what your master plan is…" you state as you climb under the covers "It smells like your detergent now and you want me to wear it again so that it smells like me!" you accuse and it's her time to smirk.

"Yeah, you figured out my master plan." She says sarcastically and a smile dances on her lips.

"I **so **figured out your plan!" you tell her. "Come up here now and keep me warm." You instruct in an authoritative tone. She quickly changes into her pajamas and she gets under the covers as well.

She snuggles in your embrace and you wrap your arms protectively around her body. Her head pillows your chest and her leg slips between the two of yours. You kiss her forehead lovingly and she closes her eyes.

"Merry Christmas…" she mumbles sleepily.

"Yeap… merry Christmas indeed…" you reply and you close your eyes too, falling asleep minutes later.

**_xOxOx_**

You wake up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and something else that smells delicious but you can't figure out what it is. You get out of bed gingerly and after a quick stop to the bathroom you grab your cane and you head to the living room. You see Allison sitting on the couch with the newspaper, her glasses perched on her nose.

"No pancakes for me?" you inquire and she turns to look at you.

"Hey sleepy head." She greets you and she stands up in order to place a kiss on your lips.

"Where is the rugrat?" you ask with a raised eyebrow.

"She is-"

"Aunt Allie Hector doesn't stay still!" you hear Emma yell from somewhere in the house.

"…trying to wear a Santa hat to my dog." Allison continues and you laugh.

"I'll make you some coffee, go sit." She instructs and you do as she says.

You sit on the couch and you grab the plate with the pancakes from the coffee table and then you see Emma running behind Hector who tries to hide between your legs.

"Emma, let Hector alone please." You hear Allison's voice and Emma lets out a sigh.

"But who is going to wear the hat?" she whines, slumping her shoulders.

Her eyes fall on you and she smiles. She looks at you expectantly and that's when you realize her intentions.

"No way!" you exclaim but before you can move she jumps on the couch next to you and she places the hat on your head.

She pulls back and looks at you with a triumphant smile and then she turns her attention to Hector who is still sitting between your legs.

"I don't need you anymore." She declares and then she sits down next to you and grabs a pancake from the plate. You look at her with a raised eyebrow and she smiles innocently.

"Cartoons?" you ask and she nods enthusiastically.

When Allison returns with your coffee Emma is engrossed in her cartoons while you are still eating pancakes.

"These are like Wilson's but there is something different." You say to her when she sits on your other side.

She looks at you and she bites her bottom lip, trying not to laugh and then you remember that you are still wearing the Santa hat. You just hope she isn't carrying her… damn, you are not lucky enough. She is carrying her mobile phone with her.

"Wilson is going to love this." She says with a triumphant smile after taking a picture of you and you groan.

"Delete it." You tell her but she shakes her head negatively.

"Do you want to see me naked again?" you say in a whisper and you lean closer to her.

"You wouldn't stand not seeing **me **naked." She dares. Damn, she got you. But you can't back down now.

"I bet I can have you beg me for it." You state and she quirks an eyebrow.

"What if you beg first?" she asks, studying you. You think for a while and you let out a breath slowly.

"Then you can keep the photo. **But! **If you beg first you'll delete it." You say and extend your hand.

Her eyes connect with yours and a few moments later she places her hand in yours and she shakes it firmly.

"Deal." she says with a cryptic smile. You are in trouble…

**_xOxOx_**

Allison's brother picks up Emma at around 6 in the afternoon. All you want to do is strip her off her clothes and have your way with her but there is a bet in the middle. So you pretend that you are perfectly fine with the fact that it's been a month since you last made love to her.

You manage to keep yourself away from her for the next two hours but when you see her entering the living room with only a towel around her body you feel your resistance starting to crumble.

The towel is long enough to cover everything you want to see but it leaves her glorious legs uncovered to your roaming gaze. Why didn't you think of taking a shower first?

"This is not fair!" you exclaim, throwing your arms in the air for effect.

"Nothing is fair in love and war baby." she deadpans and you glare.

You watch her as she walks around the living room, supposedly looking for something. Your jeans feel tighter with every passing second and you barely contain yourself. The final blow comes when she opens her towel in order to wrap it tighter around her body.

Screw this! She can keep the photo. Hell, she can take as many photos as she likes and then she can even post them on the hospital's notice board if she wants to. But you had enough of this torture.

You stand up faster than you thought humanly possible and you grab her wrist and spin her around.

"What are you-"

She doesn't get to protest because your lips crash on hers, drowning what she has to say. She responds immediately to you, wrapping her arms around your neck and bringing you impossibly closer to her.

"I'll… keep the… photo…" she mumbles in between kisses.

You don't reply, you just pull the towel off of her so that your hands can roam freely over her naked body. She moans in your mouth when your hands start massaging her breasts and her hands slip inside your t-shirt and run over your skin.

You pull back in order to pull off your t-shirt and pajama pants and she starts to walk towards the bedroom.

"Hey! You promised me sex under the tree." You pout and she laughs.

"I only hope we don't get burnt. Why did you put the tree next to the fireplace?" you complain and she rolls her eyes.

"Can you hurry?" she asks and you grab her hand in yours and you pull her to you.

You feel her fingers tracing the waistband of your boxers and when her hand slips inside you groan. She massages you gently and you burry your head in the crook of her neck. You feel like you are going to burst if she continues this.

You kiss her softly and you glide your hands from her shoulders, down her arms.

"I need you." She whispers and places a trail off kisses on your chest.

You take the blanket that is on the couch and you drape it on the floor in front of the fireplace. You lie down carefully not to jar your leg and you draw her with you so that she is kneeling in front of you, between your parted legs.

Her palms rest on your chest and she leans towards you until her lips touch yours. You pull her close, making her straddle your hips and she sinks down slowly enveloping you in her ready warmth.

"God I've missed you…" you breathe out, making her pause momentarily.

It's the first time you admit something like this out loud. Before she has time to think you claim her lips and you push her on her back, never breaking your connection. You start moving in and out of her in a slow rhythm and she moans your name.

You rest your weight on your forearms as you continue moving and your eyes connect with hers. You find yourself unable to look away. You want her to scream out your name.

You feel her hands on your back, her fingers digging into your skin as you change the angle and you move even deeper inside her making both of you moan in unison. This feels so good. Being like this, with her. You've never felt like this with any other woman in the past.

"Mmm… Greg…" she moans and you pump into her a little harder than before making her cry out in pleasure.

"God yes!" her inner muscles start to clench around you and you kiss her neck, that spot behind her ear that makes her shiver.

Your hand travels between your bodies and the moment you touch her she arches her body. Your lips find her nipple and as you continue moving in and out of her. Your hand moves faster and moments later she climaxes, clenching violently around you.

"Greg!" she yells out.

Her eyes connect with yours and you drown in them. You feel yourself letting go and with a few hard thrusts you follow her over the edge, giving her everything you have to give.

"God Allie…" you mumble and your head drops against her collarbone.

"I hated that nickname…" she mumbles and you chuckle.

"You should never have said that." You reply and she smiles.

You lie on your back and she snuggles against your side. You notice the Santa hat on the arm of the couch and you reach out and grab it.

"Time for payback!" you announce and before she can react you put the hat on her head. She tilts it to the right and she laughs when you reach out for your mobile phone. She draws the blanket over your bodies and she snuggles back in your embrace.

You yawn and you hug her tightly to you.

"What do we do now?" she asks and you shrug.

"We can just lay here." You reply and you feel her nod against your shoulder.

"Good plan…" she mumbles and you smile.

How are you going to leave again when the only thing you want to do is be with her? You try not to think about leaving and you concentrate on the feeling of having her in your arms. Plus, you have a whole week, maybe more, before you have to leave. Plenty of time, right? You try to convince yourself that it is indeed plenty of time. You close your eyes and you tighten your embrace around her body. You have her right now and that's all that matters…


	13. Ready to leave

_Hello everyone! I hope you are all well :)_

_First of all, thank you all for reading this and big thanks to everyone who took the time to drop a comment and tell me what you think! The next chapter is finally  
done and ready for all of you to read! I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter as well. Just Cameron and her friends in this one while she prepares to travel to  
New Jersey. Oh, and don't hate me a lot for what one of Cameron's friends is going to do :p _

_Thank you all for reading!  
Let's move on with the story..._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song _Alone_ by _Celine Dion_..._

_

* * *

_

_**xOxOx  
**  
You don't know how long I have waited  
and I was going to tell you tonight  
but the secret is still my own  
and my love for you is still unknown, alone_

__

'Til now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
and now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone?  
alone...

_**xOxOx**_

_

* * *

_

_April, 2011_

You check your patient's vitals, instruct one of your interns to administer his meds and you walk out of the patient's room. You see Brandon the moment you are in the hallway and you wave.

"Hey! Aren't you home packing?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

You smile politely and you shake your head.

"I had to check on some patients." You reply and he nods his head.

"And now I have to go to the cafeteria because Kate is waiting for me. Care to join us?" you question.

"Sure, I could use a break." He tells you and together you walk towards the cafeteria.

"What took you so long?" Kate exclaims when you enter the cafeteria followed by Brandon.

"Patients." You explain and you take a sit next to her.

"You are not home packing either." Brandon comments and Kate runs her fingers through her hair.

"Don't remind me! I have to overlook a surgery and they told me just an hour ago…" she groans and you smile sympathetically.

"How about dinner after surgery? It's on me since you two won't be here to torture me for the next two weeks." Brandon suggests teasingly.

You smile in amusement and Kate rolls her eyes but a smile is playing at the corner of her lips.

"Ok, I'm in. Now you'll excuse me but I have to see if they prepared the patient. See you guys later!" she says and walks away leaving you alone with Brandon.

"Are you going to stay at your parents'?"

"The first week, yes. I'm going to travel to New Jersey then and stay with a friend." You reply and you are sure he guesses who that friend is because he stays silent.

You don't blame him. You know that he has feelings for you, feelings that you are almost sure you'll never have for him. He is a great guy, handsome, with a great sense of humor and you know that if you ever told him to try and be together he would do anything in his power to make you happy. But the problem is that he is not Greg…

You are crazy, you know that, but you can't help it. You know that no matter what happens the feelings you have for him won't go away this time. And that scares you… it scares you because when or if this twisted relationship you have ends he is going to take your heart with him.

"Hey, you still with me?" Brandon asks, waving his hand in front of your face.

"Yeah, sorry, I got a little distracted." You say with a smile.

Your pager goes off and you sigh. You unclip it and you look at the screen. _911_. Great…

"My patient went into cardiac arrest, I have to go. See you later." You say as you stand up.

"See you Allison." He waves and you walk back to your patient's room.

**_xOxOx_**

You meet with the others after your shift is over. Kate is going on and on about her exciting surgery and you and Brandon look at her in amusement. The surgery was a hundred percent successful and her patient will recover completely.

After you both congratulate her you practically drag her out of the hospital and to Brandon's car. You arrive to your favorite restaurant some minutes later and they sit you at your usual table.

After you order Kate starts describing the surgery again, step by step this time. You start talking with Brandon before she finishes her narration and she stops and looks at you.

"I'm talking here!"she exclaims and you laugh.

"Sorry, you can continue." Brandon says with a chuckle and Kate proceeds in telling you every little detail from her fascinating surgery.

Your dinner arrives some minutes later. Kate changes the subject because she says she can't eat and think about surgeries at the same time making both you and Brandon laugh. Thankfully Kate doesn't bring it up again and you talk about subjects unrelated to the hospital.

You have a nice time with your friends, enjoying the company. When it's time to leave Brandon threatens that he is not going to talk to you again if you make a move to pay. You drive with his car again. He leaves Kate at her place and he drives you back to the hospital where you've left your car. You both get out of his car and you walk towards your car. You feel him close behind you and you turn around to face him.

"That was nice." He comments and you smile.

"Yeah, thankfully Kate stopped talking early." You say and he chuckles. He seems a little flustered but you don't know the reason why.

"Sooo… have a good trip and come back safe." He wishes enveloping you in a hug.

"Thank you." You say hugging him back.

He pulls back but not entirely, as you expected him to do, and suddenly his lips are on yours. You stay unmoving, too shocked to do anything. When you feel his tongue asking for entrance logic finally kicks in and you rest your palms against his chest, pushing him back.

"Brandon… don't." you tell him and he immediately pulls back.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into me." He says and he runs his fingers through his hair, avoiding your gaze.

You reach out and catch his hand in yours.

"Hey, look at me." You tell him. He sighs and turns to look at you. You take a deep breath and you let it out slowly.

"You know, you are one of the best guys I've ever met. But… it would never work between us. I… I guess I'm a masochist and an idiot for not wanting you this way. But…"

"You are in love with Greg, right?" he asks with a sad smile and you nod in confirmation.

"I don't want to lose your friendship." You say in a low tone.

"You think you are going to get rid of me so easily?" he jokes, trying to lighten the mood and you smile.

"We are ok then?"

"Yeah, we are ok." He replies and he gives you a hug.

"Don't forget Kate there." He says as he gets into his car.

"Don't worry, I'll bring her back. Bye Brandon." You tell him and with a wave he starts his car and he drives off.

You breathe deeply and you get into your car. You drive straight to your place and after you take Hector for a quick walk you check if everything you need is packed and then you head straight to bed. You close your eyes trying to clear your mind from everything but it's useless.

Like you didn't have enough in your head Brandon had to kiss you! You think of Greg and how complicated things are and then you can't help but think how easy things with Brandon would be. Why do you always choose the most complicated situations? You did that since you were a little girl. And you keep doing it now. Some things will never change…

You did a great job in your professional life. You have a great job, you have a paycheck that many would want, everyone respects you and you are the favorite in getting the promotion when the current Head of the Immunology Department retires.

Why can't you make a fresh start in your personal life too? Why can't you just move on, forget about him and start over? Because you love him, that's why. You can't even think of not having him, even if you can only be with him for a few days.

If you want to be honest with yourself this situation has started to get a toll on you. You are getting tired and you don't know how longer you can continue like this. Every time you see him you want to hold onto him and never let him go again. You want everything with him and what you have now doesn't seem enough anymore. You want to live with him, have a real relationship, you want the whole package.

You don't dare tell him though… You believe that if you reveal all the things you want from him he will run away from you as fast as he can. He will freak out and you will lose everything. So you don't tell him anything. You still try to pretend that everything is ok and that you are perfectly happy with things as they are.

Sometime soon though you are going to break… You just hope it won't happen as soon as you think…

**_xOxOx_**

You wake up in the morning to an insistent knock on your door. You hear Hector bark and you groan. You grudgingly get out of bed and make your way to the living room. Hector immediately runs to you, waging his tail happily.

"Down boy." You order and he lies on the floor.

You move to the door and you swing it open, knowing full well who is on the other side.

"It's 7.30 in the morning, our plane leaves in eight hours, what are you doing here?" You ask your best friend irritably.

"You said no to Brandon?" she asks in bewilderment and you look at her in confusion.

"How on earth…" you start but when you see the look on Kate's face you stop.

"You knew?! You knew he was going to make a move!" you accuse and you turn your back, walking inside.

"Of course I knew! He told me before he did it." She states and follows you inside, closing the door behind her.

"And you told him to go on and do it? You are insane!" you say in frustration and you sit heavily on the couch.

She takes a sit next to you and you hear her sigh.

"I care for you and I want to see you happy. He is good for you Allison and he will do anything in his power to make you happy if you let him." She says in a soft tone.

"It would never work…" you reply solemnly. Your friend studies you for a few silent minutes before talking.

"You love him, don't you? Greg…" it's more like a statement, not a question.

You close your eyes and you lean back. You rub your hand over your eyes and you sigh.

"Yes…" you mumble in defeat.

"Then stop playing games! Do something about it, talk to him." She urges you but you shake your head.

"He doesn't feel the same…"

"He doesn't? And you say that I'm insane." She says and you glare.

"When did this thing start?" Kate inquires.

"Last December… we started emailing. And then he traveled here in June and you know the rest." You say shortly and she nods.

"So you have been sleeping together for a year." She states and you avert your gaze.

"You've slept with him before?" she asks incredulously and you nod.

"My last day at the hospital…" you admit and she raises her hands in the air in frustration.

"Unbelievable! And you didn't tell me?" she almost shrieks.

"I knew you would react like that!" you point out and she shots a glare your way.

"Fine, I'll yell about that later. It's not the point right now." She replies seriously.

"What is the point?" you ask with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood.

"The point is that you love him. This thing, call it however you want, has been going on for a year and a half for crying out loud! You think he has no feelings for you? The guy has come here five times since Christmas. **Five**! And we are not talking about an hour drive… He must have some feelings for you." She says seriously, looking straight in your eyes.

"You are an optimist…" you mumble and she snorts.

"I'm a realist, I never was an optimist, remember?" she says with a smirk and you smile.

"Talk to him… you have nothing to lose." She tells you.

Yeah, nothing to lose. Only him… and your heart in the process…

"I don't know, I have to think about it…" you say and she sighs in frustration.

"I've talked to you about him! If I go to him and tell him that I love him he will start running!" you state and she quirks an eyebrow.

"Not literally… Look, let's just drop it for now. I have a week before I'll have to see him."

Your friend looks intently at you and she nods.

"Fine, let's make some breakfast now!" she says and she gives you a little push.

You stand up and you make your way to the kitchen. You have a lot of thinking to do. You also have a plain to catch in the afternoon. So you stop thinking about him for a while. You just hope that whatever your decision is you won't have to lose him.


	14. Together

_Hello everyone!  
I hope you are all doing well :)_

_Chapter 14 is ready for all of you to read. First of all thank you all for reading this story and big thanks to everyone who took the time to review and tell me what you think,  
it means a lot :) In this chapter Cameron arrives to New Jersey, Wilson finds some photos and House annoys Cuddy as usual :p I hope you will enjoy reading this._

_Any comments, suggestions or anything else are welcome.  
Thanks for reading!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song _The adventure_ by _Angels & Airwaves_..._

_

* * *

_

**_xOxOx_**

_Hey oh here I am and here we go  
life's waiting to begin tonight  
Hey oh here I am and here we go  
life's waiting to begin tonight  
Hey oh here I am and here we go  
life's waiting to begin..._

_I can't live, I can't breathe  
unless you do this with me  
I can't live, I can't breathe  
unless you do this with me  
I can't live, I can't breathe  
unless you do this with me..._

**_ xOxOx_**

**_

* * *

_**

_April, 2011_

You are fidgety today; you can't stand still even for a second. The worst part is that you don't have a case and that means that you have nothing to keep you busy. You can't mess with Wilson because he is in surgery, you can't bug Cuddy because she gave birth two days ago and you can't mess with your employees' heads because you sent them to the clinic. Great…

You look at the clock on the wall and you groan. Five minutes? It's probably broken… There is no way only five minutes passed since you last checked. How are you going to wait 'til seven to see her?

Screw this; you are going to Cuddy's room. If you don't busy yourself with something you are going to go crazy.

You grab your cane, you leave your oversized tennis ball on your desk and you storm out of the room. The nurses avoid you when they see you walking through the corridors and the interns run at the opposite direction. You contemplate yelling at them but you decide against it.

You reach the Maternity Ward and you barge into Cuddy's room without knocking of course. She is alone in the room and without saying anything you walk straight to the chair next to her bed. You hook your cane at the table next to the bed and you prop your feet on the bed, crossing them at the ankles.

"You won't let me enjoy not having to run behind you all day even now?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You see, I contemplated the idea at first. I said 'she had a baby, give her some rest!' and all. But later on I decided against it. Now that you don't see me every day you must really have missed me so here I am!" you announce with fake enthusiasm in a high pitched tone.

"When is Cameron coming?" she asks and you frown.

"Was Wilson here earlier?" you ask, the frown never leaving your face. She nods in confirmation and you swear under your breath.

"Remind me to kill him when I see him." You state, crossing your arms in front of your chest.

"Anything to get you out of here." She says with a smirk earning a glare from you.

"Where is everybody anyway?" you inquire, looking around the room.

"I send Lucas home with Rachel and Wilson should be here any minute now. My sister is at the cafeteria." She replies and you nod.

You hear a knock on the door and you see Wilson standing there. Cuddy motions for him to come in and he walks in the room sliding the door closed behind him.

"Hey, nice wallpaper." He says tossing you your mobile phone.

"Where the hell did you get this?" you ask in irritation and he shrugs.

"You think I'm going to let you check my wallet and get away with it?" he asks with a smug smile.

"I particularly liked the one with you and Cameron's niece sleeping on you." He comments matter of factly.

"What?! I **have **to see this!" Cuddy exclaims looking at you in bewilderment. Clearly she never expected you to do something like that. If you want to be honest you never expected it either.

"You are dead." You state seriously but Wilson only takes his phone out and gives it to Cuddy.

"Ah, this is adorable!" she coos and you cover your face with your hands.

"Will you stop?" you grumble but they just smile at you like you are a big teddy bear or something equally disturbing to you.

"Do you have more?" she asks Wilson and he actually proceeds in showing her more pictures of you with Emma. Can things get more humiliating than they already are?

"That's it, I'm getting out of here!" you announce and you grab your cane.

"Wait, they'll bring the baby in a while." Wilson says but you don't stop. You put your mobile phone in your pocket and you walk towards the door.

"You are going to pay for this!" you tell him in a serious tone and you storm out of the room.

Before you go to your office you make a stop to your best friend's office. You look through his emails and to your excitement you find what you were looking for. You read one email in particular and then you right a quick reply and you hit send.

This is going to be hilarious. At least you will laugh, you don't know about Wilson though. For some reason you don't think that he is going to appreciate you setting him up with a doctor… a male doctor… You smile smugly to yourself and you walk to your office smirking.

Jacobs is sitting in the conference room reading a medical journal.

"Do we happen to have a case?" you ask hopefully but she shakes her head negatively.

"I went by Cuddy's office but Dr. Wilson told me that there was nothing for our Department." She informs you and you nod.

You grab your favorite mug and you go straight to the coffee machine. You pour a generous amount of coffee and you sit on the nearest chair. You have nothing to do so your mind starts racing.

How are you going to wait another five hours? You need to see her and you need to see her now. You haven't seen her for almost a month and you can't even describe how much you've missed her.

The past few months you have seen the inside of a plane so many times you've lost count. You almost drove Cuddy mad… You are happy she didn't go into premature labor with the stunts you pulled. There were times you missed her so much that you couldn't stand it. And because she couldn't take some days off you just boarded a plane and traveled to London.

That's the reason Cuddy freaked out. You never informed her or anyone else at the hospital every time you traveled. Of course there was nothing she could do. She couldn't fire you because, let's face it, you are the greatest doctor she has. So she just called you on the phone and yelled at you until she was calm enough to do her job again.

Every time you visited Allison, though, you didn't want to leave. Every time you looked into her eyes it got harder and harder to deny your feelings for her and you don't know if you will be able to deny them for much longer.

You are sure that you've never felt like this for any other woman in the past, not even Stacy. You love her so much it physically hurts when you are away from her and you can't stand it anymore. You want to tell her that you love her; you want to hold her and never let her go. But you are also terrified… you are afraid that she won't feel the same or that she will not want to be with you.

You know that your heart will shutter into a million pieces if she denies you. And this time you won't be able to recover…

Your look is unfocused and you stare off into space. And then you hear it. Her sweet voice coming from the doorway. You turn your head and your eyes connect with her green-blue ones and you smile widely.

"What are you doing here?" you ask, too stunned to ask anything else.

"Nice way you have." She replies with a soft smile and she walks inside the room.

She greets your employee politely and you almost roll your eyes. She has to be kind to everyone…

"Jacobs you can go help at the ER." You tell her and without another word she leaves the conference room.

You stand up and you walk to her until you are right in front of her. You lean down and you place a gentle kiss on her lips. She sighs contently against your lips and you smile.

"Are you going to answer me now?" you ask and she takes a sit. You move one of the chairs next to hers and you sit down as well.

"I found an earlier flight…" she replies with a shrug and you nod.

"Where is the mutt?" you ask with a raised eyebrow and she swats your arm playfully.

"He is at your place of course." She says with a smile and you look at her with a horrified expression.

"If he touches the piano he is going to die." You mutter darkly.

"Don't worry, he is not going to touch anything." She replies surely but you are still a little unsure about that.

"He better not…" you mumble and you grab her wrist with your hand. Before she can say anything you pull her to you until she is sitting on your good leg.

"Greg! Anyone could walk by!" she squeals but you just wrap your arms around her waist and you hold her close to you.

"I don't give a damn." You state seriously and she shakes her head, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Thank God you came! I had nothing to do! I can't annoy anyone in this hospital anymore." You whine childishly and she laughs.

Her hands travel around your neck and she laces her fingers through your hair, massaging your scalp gently.

"Why can't you annoy anyone?" she asks, her nose nuzzling yours and her lips just a breath away from yours.

"Wilson found the photos you took on Christmas and now he is blackmailing me! Since I am generous and all I decided to leave Cuddy alone because she just gave birth two days ago-"

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" she asks, not letting you finish your sentence.

"Oops…" you tell her with an innocent expression.

"Come on, get up!" she urges you and she stands up. She takes your hand in her smaller one and she pulls insistently but you don't move. You just smirk at her and she pouts.

"What's the rush?" you ask her and she tugs at your hand again.

"Please get up! I want to go see the baby but first I want to buy a present something that I would have done if you had mentioned it." She states, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

You let out a sigh and you grab your cane reluctantly. She beams at you and she takes your hand again.

"Don't get any ideas." You tell her but she sticks her tongue out and you shake your head and you follow her out of the conference room.

**_xOxOx_**

You enter Cuddy's room with a big teddy bear and when she sees you she bursts out laughing. Why did you agree on taking this thing? Oh yeah, because she tricked you into this! She told you she wanted to look at some baby onesies too, which you found extremely ridiculous, and you were left with the teddy bear.

"Can I take one photo? One tiny, little photo please!" Cuddy says through laughter and you roll your eyes in exasperation.

You throw the teddy bear on the bed and you walk into the room. Cuddy has the baby in her arms, something good because Allison will see it and then you will leave and head home. And hopefully Hector won't have destroyed your apartment.

"You will return to work, won't you? I'm going to make your life a living hell." You state seriously and that's when she notices Allison entering behind you.

"Thank God you are here! He was insufferable!" she says making you groan and Allison smile in amusement.

You take a sit on the chair and you try to ignore the two women in the room who are currently cooing over the little baby.

"Congratulations! She is adorable." Allison says with a smile and Cuddy beams.

That's why you don't want babies. Everyone is… happy around them. Disgustingly happy. No matter how hard you've tried you've never figured why that happens.

"Want to hold her?" Cuddy asks and you see Allison nod.

"Don't let that thing control you!" you warn, pointing your cane at the baby that is currently securely in her arms.

"Can you not be an ass for ten minutes?" she asks you and you huff.

"Thank you. Plus, she is just a baby not an alien that wants to conquer planet earth." She replies matter of factly.

"You don't know that." You say stubbornly and you hook your cane at the edge of the bed.

"I do." She states surely and for some unknown to you reason she is walking closer to you.

"Where are you going?" you ask with a raised eyebrow.

She doesn't reply, she just walks until she is standing between your parted thighs and then she sits on your good leg.

"If that thing spits on my favorite t-shirt I'm going to have to send it back to its planet." Allison glares at you and you are wise enough to keep your mouth shut for a while.

Your cane falls to the floor with a clattering sound waking up the sleeping baby. She starts to fuss but Allison seems to have it under control. She starts swaying back and forth, humming softly to the baby who stops whimpering and looks up at her. She smiles at the baby and she caresses the baby's soft hair gently.

Why is your stomach clenching like that when you watch her interact with the baby? You've felt that way before when you watched her with her niece and nephew but you can't interpret that feeling no matter how hard you try.

You can't even understand if it is unpleasant or not. But when you see her smile at the baby you have to smile too and now you are really confused. You frown and before you can compose yourself again she looks at you.

"Are you ok? Am I hurting your leg?" she asks in concern and you roll your eyes.

"You are sitting on my left leg." You point out and she nods.

She turns her attention to Cuddy and they start talking completely ignoring you. You look around the room and you notice that the baby in her arms is looking towards you. You frown and you tilt your head to the right studying the infant. She yawns and you quirk an eyebrow. You reach out and you trace her little fingers with your index finger. You feel a smile tugging at the corners of your lips when her little hand encircles you finger but you manage to hide it.

"What are you doing?" Allison asks when she sees you and you look at her with an incredulous look.

"See? She is attacking me!" you say, feigning horror and she shakes her head.

"Come on, let's go! You saw the devil's spawn now we have to get home!" you whine childishly and she sighs.

"Fine, we can go." She states and she stands up. She hands the baby to Cuddy and she turns to look at you.

"What are you waiting for?" she asks with a quirked eyebrow.

You take your cane that has fallen on the floor and you stand up.

"Thank you for coming. And thank you for keeping him in place, I don't know how you do it but it's working. At least I'm going to be calmer as long as you are here. Wilson too." Cuddy says with a smile and Allison smiles back.

"Let's go!" you say dragging her towards the door.

She says goodbye to Cuddy and she exits the room. Before you slide the door closed you stick your head in the room and look at Cuddy.

"Just because she's here doesn't mean that I won't make your and Wilson's life a living hell." You state with a smirk and she just waves at you. You slide the door closed behind you and you take Allison's hand in yours.

You need to get home fast…


	15. Revelations

_Hello everyone!  
I hope you are all doing well :)_

_It took me longer than I thought to post this chapter but it's ready now for all of you to read :) I hope you will enjoy reading this. House discovers something new about Cameron  
and they finally talk. It's more like a monologue but, hey, they will get to have an actual conversation at some point :p  
Thank you all for reading this and big thanks to everyone who took the time to review :)_

_Any comments, suggestions or anything else are welcome..  
Let's move on with the story._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song _Unsaid_ by _The Fray_..._

_

* * *

_

_**xOxOx**_

_We're both pretty sure  
Neither one can tell  
We seem difficult  
What we got is hard as hell_

___A hundred thousand words could not quite explain  
So I walk you to your car And we can talk it out in the rain_

_And we are leaving some things unsaid  
And we are breathing deeper instead  
And we are leaving some things unsaid _

_**xOxOx**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Your fingers glide effortlessly over the ebony and ivory keys of the piano. You switch from one melody to the other easily despite the fact that's it's been ages since you last played. You want to empty your head for a while, you want to stop thinking that tomorrow you have to leave but even playing doesn't seem to work.

He is sleeping in the bedroom and you hope that he will stay asleep for a little while longer. You close your eyes and you continue playing, the music finally managing to distract you. You are so engrossed that you don't hear him approaching. You suddenly feel him behind your back and you pause.

"Don't stop…" he requires and you start playing again.

He moves away from you momentarily but a few moments later he sits on the bench next to you. His hands rest gently on the keys and he presses down gently, joining you. You play together until the song is finished and then you withdraw your hands from the keys and you rest them on your lap.

"Why didn't you tell me that you play?" he asks and turns to look at you.

You just shrug and your right hand runs over the piano keys.

"It never came up." You reply and you feel his eyes on you.

You turn to look at him and you find him watching you with a look that you can't place. Is that wonderment in his blue eyes?

His hand rests on your left thigh and he scoots closer to you until his right side is pressed against yours. He leans to you and he places a soft kiss on your lips.

"Beautiful…" he breathes out and you let out a sigh.

You don't question if he means the song or you. You just lace your fingers with his and you rest your joined hands on your thigh.

"How long have you been playing?" he is intrigued, you can tell. It's a completely new part of you that he just discovered and he wants to know everything about it.

"I started when I was six. My mom is a piano teacher so it was kind of inevitable." You explain and he looks at you thoughtfully.

"If you played only because your mother is a piano teacher you wouldn't play like that." He comments and you smile. Leave it to him to overanalyze everything.

"How do I play?" you ask and although you expect to hear a sarcastic comment he looks like he is trying to find the right words to explain it.

"It's like you are in your own little world and that nothing else matters except from you and the piano. There was more emotion in that piece I heard you play than most people ever show in their whole lives. It's like you pour every feeling into the piano and it makes something exceptional. Beautiful…" he whispers, his eyes lock with yours and you feel that you are falling even more in love with him.

"You got that from one song?" you ask and even though you know he hears your voice quivering he doesn't comment on that.

"I've been watching you for half an hour." He states simply and you frown. How long have you been playing?

"I need a better answer." You tell him and you hear him sigh softly.

"I know exactly how you feel because I feel the same way when I play." He replies, surprising you with his honesty in a subject so delicate for him.

You claim his lips in a soft kiss and he willingly responds to you. He reaches up and caresses your cheek with his thumb gently. He breaks the kiss and he rests his forehead against yours, his deep blue eyes connecting with yours.

"Care to join me in a duet?" he asks suggestively with a smirk and you smile.

"What duet?" you ask and he smiles too.

"Let's stick to the piano for now." He says and you nod.

"Move." He instructs pulling you to him. You stand up and he guides you so that you are sitting between his parted thighs on the bench.

"You can choose the song." He whispers against your ear, his hot breath caressing your skin.

Your fingers move gently over the keys, trying to decide what to play and it's then that you spot the tablature resting on the piano.

"Michael Nyman?" you ask and he rests his chin on your shoulder.

"The heart asks pleasure first?" he suggests and you nod.

You press on the keys softly yet firmly and you start playing and he joins you immediately. Your back rests against his chest as you play together and suddenly you feel his lips on your neck, placing a soft kiss where neck meets shoulder. You lean your head back until it rests against his shoulder and you close your eyes.

You never believed that you would ever do that with him. Playing the piano is something you keep for yourself. You don't want anyone intruding when you play. It's something you two have in common. Maybe that's why you are willing to share this with him.

The song ends and you start playing another one. He pauses for a while but he quickly catches up and he joins you again.

"Clair de Lune, huh? Nice…" he mumbles and rests his chin on your shoulder once again.

"Are you going to move to Moonlight Sonata after that?" he asks but you shake your head negatively.

"I'm impressed! I thought I had you all figured out…" he tells you and you chuckle softly.

"What next then?"

"Kiss from a rose, I like the music." You reply and before he can say anything you switch to that song.

"You are good and I am really impressed. That doesn't happen often…" He states seriously making you blush lightly something he doesn't fail to notice.

His hands leave the keys. They rest momentarily on your shoulders and then they travel down your sides and they stop at your thighs. His fingers move on your thighs just like yours move on the piano keys.

"Care to join me in a different duet?" he asks in a slow rumble and his voice sends shivers down your spine. He grinds his hips once against your backside and you can feel his need for you.

His hands start moving upwards. They leave your thighs and you know exactly what he is trying to do but you don't stop playing. He is starting to get frustrated, you know it, but you are not going to give in so easily.

You feel his fingers on your stomach and then they slip inside the t-shirt you are wearing and they are gliding over your bare skin. His fingernails trace a random pattern on the skin of your abdomen and he smirks when you miss a note.

His touch is so gentle and purposeful and you have no idea how much longer you are going to last. You get your answer sooner than you thought when his hands start massaging your breasts softly and you completely lose your concentration. Your hands press several notes together that have no meaning whatsoever and you throw your head back against his shoulder as he continues his ministrations.

His lips place kisses all over your neck making you moan his name.

"Ever done it on a piano bench?" he asks in a whisper and you shake your head, unable to form any coherent words.

"Good, me neither." He says before pulling the t-shirt you are wearing over your head.

He makes you stand up between his thighs and before you can protest he takes of the rest of your clothes with one pull. He looks at you appreciatively and you blush under his intense gaze. You think that he is way too overdressed for your liking and you kneel between his thighs.

Your hands glide over his thighs until they reach the evident bulge and you squeeze him gently making him groan. You pull his pajama bottoms and he lifts his hips, allowing you to take them off along with his boxers. You see his t-shirt falling on the floor and you look up at him.

He extends his hand to you and you place your hand in his. He drags you to him and he places his arms around your body. His head rests just below your breasts and you feel his hot breath against your skin. You kiss the top of his head and he looks up at you.

You want so much to believe what you see, that there is indeed love shining in his beautiful blue eyes but at the same time you don't want to get your hopes up and then get your heart shattered.

You feel his hands glide down your back and down until they are on your thighs and he squeezes firmly.

He helps you straddle him so that your knees are resting on the bench on either side of him. His arms hug you close to him and your lips crash on his. You kiss feverishly for long minutes but both want more.

You reach between your bodies and you guide him inside you. He groans and buries his head in your bosom as you start to move on top of him. You move slowly, taking him in completely with every thrust. It's almost torturous and you can tell he is trying really hard not to grab your hips and take you hard and fast.

Your nipples rub against his chest and he rests his palms on your hips, helping you keep up the rhythm. He places kisses on your collarbone and then he moves to your breasts making you inhale sharply as he bites your nipple gently. He rubs his stubbled cheek against your sensitive skin and you cry out in pleasure.

You change the angle slightly and you feel him filling you completely. Your hands rest on his shoulders and you start moving faster on top of him. He meets your movement with thrusts of his own and soon you feel that you are losing control.

Your eyes lock with his and you can't continue hiding your feelings anymore. You are done pretending. You kiss his lips softly, pouring all your feelings in that single kiss. Your forehead rests against his as you move together and with every passing second you feel closer to completion.

"Greg… oh my God…" you breath out and he claims your lips in a kiss that makes your head spin with its intensity.

Your pace increases even more and soon you are both panting. You feel like you can't stand this anymore. Your walls start to clench around him and you hear him moan your name. His fingers find your clit and he starts rubbing circles on the sensitive nub. A few thrusts later and you scream out as you climax. Your forehead drops on his and he kisses you as he keeps thrusting and helps you move on top of him.

His fingers start moving against your clit again and you feel that you are going to explode.

"Come on Allison, let go… for me…" that was all you needed to hear.

You feel another orgasm rippling through your body, even more powerful than the previous one. You gasp and you burry your head in the crook of his neck unable to do anything else. Seconds later you feel him throbbing inside you and he climaxes with your name on his lips.

His hands run up and down your back soothingly and suddenly this is all too much and you can't help yourself, you just have to say it.

"I love you…" you whisper to him and you feel like a big burden lifts of your shoulders but another one replaces it.

His hands still their movements, his whole body stiffens and for a moment you are afraid that you lost him. But then you feel his lips on your shoulder and you hope that this is not the end.

"I love you and I can't keep doing this…" now that you started you think that you are unable to stop.

"I can't continue pretending that I am ok with this because I'm not Greg, not anymore." You whisper your truth.

You feel the tears threatening to fall and you make no move to stop them. They glide down your cheeks and fall on his skin. You can't stop the sobs either as they rack your body. His arms wrap around you tightly and you pull back in order to look at him.

"What do you want?" he asks the moment his eyes connect with yours.

"You… I want everything with you! I want to spend time with you, I want to live with you, I want to sleep and wake up with you, I want to be able to enjoy this and not think that I have to leave every time, I want a relationship with you, I want a family with you! Everything…" you whisper the last part and you can't look into his eyes anymore.

You close them and you rest your forehead against his. You feel his hot breath against your lips and then you hear him talk and you gain hope from that little sentence.

"Give me time…" he whispers.

You open your eyes and they lock with his blue ones. There are so many emotions in there that it scares you. He is afraid too, afraid that he is going to lose you.

Time… you can give him that.

You nod once and he sighs.

"Let's go to bed." He says and you take his hand in yours.

You walk together to the bedroom and you crawl in his embrace. Your head rests on his chest and his heart beat lulls you to sleep. He follows you to slumber some minutes later, his arms always wrapped around your body, holding you to him even in his sleep.

You just hope that this won't be the end…


	16. Making a decision

_Hello people!  
Hope you are doing well :)_

_Big thanks to everyone who took the time to drop a comment and tell me what they think and of course to everyone who reads this story! _

_So, chapter 16 is ready for all of you to read. It's finally time for House to do some serious thinking and take a decision. With some help, not from Wilson this time, but  
from someone else. You'll find out in this chapter, you won't have to wait for that ;)  
Also, there is going to be a little surprise that is going to complicate things more, I have no idea if you expected something like that to happen. It just popped into my  
head and I had to write it. I hope you will enjoy reading this! _

_I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well!  
Thanks for reading everyone_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song by ..._

_

* * *

_

**_xOxOx_**

_I am looking past the shadows of my mind into the truth  
and I'm trying to identify the voices in my head  
God, which one's you?  
let me feel one more time What it feels like to feel  
and break these calluses off me one more time _

_  
'Cause I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight that's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside your door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be_

_**xOxOx**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

A week…

That's how long it's been since she told you that she can't keep doing this. A whole week since she told you that she wants the whole package with you; a relationship, a family… A whole week since she told you that she loves you.

She loves you… but you already knew that. What caught you of guard was the fact that she actually said it out loud. And you couldn't say it back. Why couldn't you say it? Oh right, because you are a coward and an idiot.

When you heard those three little words coming from her lips your heart almost stopped. You felt heat coursing through your entire body, you felt more alive than you've felt in years. And then your mind kicked in and it had to ruin everything!

All you could ask for was time. Time to think if you could give her everything she wanted, everything she deserved. Why couldn't you just tell her that you love her too and that you want her more than anything is this world? Would it have killed you? No…

Now, a week after she told you she loves you later and you still haven't made up your mind. You don't know what to do and it's killing you. She is constantly in your mind, her words are carved in your head and they keep replaying. The one minute you grab the phone to call her and the other you consider admitting yourself in the psych Ward!

It would be so simple if you could just admit that you love her… You could have everything and yet here you are, still away from her and having no idea what to do. If you could just switch your mind off for just a minute, call her and beg her to come to you and tell her that you love her too and that you never want to be away from her again. But that's impossible.

So you just sit here, in Wilson's office, thinking of her and torturing yourself because you can't bring yourself to tell her that you love her and because you are too afraid to admit that you want everything with her too…

"House?" your best friend says your name questioningly when he sees you lying on the couch in his office, a far off expression on your face and your cane twirling between your fingers.

Your turn to look at him and you see him leaning against the doorframe, studying you.

"What are you doing here?" he inquires.

"Hiding." You state plainly and he frowns.

"Cuddy is on maternity leave who are you hiding from?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"My team of course!" you exclaim and he rolls his eyes.

He walks into his office and he sits behind his desk.

"Why did you hire them then?"

"Because Cuddy **made** me! Do you remember the part where you did the interviews and I tortured a bunch of people? That's when she did it. I still wonder why…" you say with an overdramatic sigh.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now cut the crap and tell me the real reason you've been like hell the whole week." He states, looking seriously at you.

"Jimmy! You are offending me. Would I ever lie to you?" you ask, feigning hurt but he merely raises an eyebrow.

"What happened? Did you and Cameron break it off?" he guesses and you groan. Great, now he is going to torture you until you admit everything. You have only one option… flee.

"Hey look at the time. I really need to go." You start but before you can get up from the couch he is standing in front of the door blocking your way.

You look at him, clearly frustrated and you grab your cane.

"You have a balcony too." You state and he shrugs.

"I'm faster, I walk without a cane, remember?" he asks and you smirk.

"Nice… what a way to treat your friend, reminding him of his inability to walk." You say, standing up, but he stays unmoving.

"What happened?" he asks again, concern evident in his voice.

"Nothing happened, ok? Absolutely nothing!" you almost yell but he isn't ready to drop it yet.

"Why don't you just talk to me House?" he insists "Did she do something? Did you do something?" he asks, looking straight in your eyes.

"I did nothing!" you shout and you throw your cane against the wall.

It makes a loud clattering noise and it falls to the floor. Wilson flinches at the sound and he takes a step back. And then it hits you… you did nothing. Nothing… you could have held her close, you could have told her that you love her; you could have told her that you want everything with her. But you did nothing…

You drop heavily on the couch, you rest your elbows on your knees and you burry your face in your hands.

"I did nothing…" you whisper to yourself and you are too engrossed in your own thoughts to hear your friend approaching.

He sits down on the couch next to you and he puts his hand on your shoulder, squeezing gently yet firmly.

"What happened?" he asks and you can actually hear the worry in his voice. He's never seen you like that before.

You shake your head, not wanting to answer. You feel your eyes burn and you rub them furiously. Wilson pulls your hands away and he forces you to look at him.

"What happened?" he asks again and you sigh heavily.

You take a deep breath and you close your eyes.

"I screwed up…" you admit and he looks at you in confusion.

"What-"

You shake your head and you raise your hand, not letting him finish his sentence. Your mobile phone rings as if on cue. You look at the name on the screen and you feel your stomach clenching.

Allison

You panic at first. She never calls you on your mobile. You let out a breath slowly, trying to calm down, and you bring the phone to your ear and answer it.

"Allison? Is everything ok?" you ask at once, not letting her say anything.

"_It depends. Define ok…" _she says cryptically and you frown.

"If this is about what we said-" you have no time to complete your sentence. What she tells you next makes your heart stop and then it restarts, beating so fast that you think it's going to jump out of your chest.

"_I'm pregnant." _She states simply.

"When?" is the only thing you can master to utter.

"_Last month, when you were here." _She replies. Even breathing seems like a hard task to you now.

You stay silent for a long time and she obviously doesn't know what to say.

"_Greg, I'm keeping it…" _she says in a tone so soft that you know she already loves the kid even if it is only a bundle of cells right now.

"_I know that this was anything but planned and that it complicates things even more but I want this…"_ why can't you say something to her?

"_Greg?" _she says your name tentatively and you sigh.

"Allison I…" can't you just tell her that you love her? Why do the words stick in your throat?

"_I know… you need time."_ She says sadly.

Great! You hurt her again.

"_I… Bye Greg…" _she says and she hangs up the phone before you can react.

You throw your phone against the wall so forcefully that it breaks into pieces. Wilson looks at you, worry etched on his face.

"Greg?" he asks. Damn, he knows this is serious; he used your first name.

You don't talk, you just stay there unmoving. What are you going to do now? That was something you never expected to happen. And you have no idea what to do. The only thing you know is that you feel like you are suffocating.

You grab your cane from the floor and you head straight to the door and out of your friend's office without a word.

You need to get away.

**_xOxOx_**

You knock on the door and you wait patiently, well as patiently as you can. You use your cane to knock again on the door but she doesn't answer.

Maybe she is not home. Great! You have excellent timing… If you could only remember where she puts the spare key.

"Greg?" you hear her surprised tone and you turn around and see her, her hands full with grocery bags.

"Hey mom…" you greet her, managing a little smile.

She manages to balance the bags and hand you the key. You unlock the door and take a bag from her and you both head inside the house. You close the door behind you and you follow your mother to the kitchen. She drops the bags on the isle and she immediately turns to you and hugs you tightly.

You let out a breath slowly and you wrap your arms around her, hugging her. You will never admit it to anyone but you have missed her.

She pulls back and she looks at you like only a mother can. It's like she is looking through you.

"Don't tell me I've lost weight and other things like that." You warn and she smiles.

"And don't start fussing over me!" you add before she can say or do anything.

"I'm your mother, I will fuss if I want to." She states matter of factly before she starts putting the groceries away.

You almost roll your eyes. You take a sit and you watch her as she moves around the kitchen and you remember that you did the same thing when you were a kid.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" she asks, busying herself with the groceries too, giving you the option not to answer.

Good, because she is probably the only person on earth that you can't lie to. You know she won't press you until you are ready to talk to her.

"Why would you assume that something happened?" You ask casually.

She turns to look at you and when she sees the look in your eyes she knows that you don't want to talk about it. She gives you a little nod and she offers you an apple. You look at it like it is an alien and your mother smiles in amusement.

"It's not going to attack you." She states but you hold it at arm's length.

"How do you know?" you inquire, raising an eyebrow.

"I just know. Eat it, it's good for you."

"Oh please mom, don't tell me that an apple a day keeps the doctor away. See? I'm here. It does nothing to keep me away." You point out and your mom laughs.

"Eat it and I promise to cook your favorite for dinner." She says and waits for your answer.

"This is blackmail…" you state before taking a bite from the apple you are holding making her smile triumphantly.

"Are you going to stay sweety?" she asks and you frown. Are you?

"I don't know…" you reply honestly.

"Can you at least stay for the weekend?" she asks you almost pleadingly.

You give her a small smile and you nod. She grins at you and then she reaches for the frying pan.

"Better get comfortable then. There is coffee in the pot if you want and the piano is still at its place." She states before starting preparing dinner.

You grab a mug and you pour a generous amount of coffee. You walk to the living room and you head straight to the piano. You sit on the bench, place your coffee on a coaster on the piano and you rest your hands gently on the keys.

You press softly on the keys and you close your eyes, just listening to the music. Thankfully this time the piano manages to clear your mind.

You lose track of time as you play. It could be seconds, minutes, even hours… Your mother's voice brings you back to reality.

"I've missed this…" she says.

Your fingers pause and you turn to look at her.

"You play too." You state with a smirk.

"It's not the same. It's much better when you listen to your child playing like that." She replies and you just stare. Will you ever find out if that is true?

You pat the bench and she sits next to you. You don't want to think right now so you start playing again.

"Dinner ready?" you ask.

"It will be in half an hour." She tells you and you nod. You continue playing and soon your mother joins you. You smile… you came to the right place…

**_xOxOx_**

Two days later and you still have no clue what to do. At least your feelings are clear. You know you love her, you know you are afraid to death of admitting it and you also know that you don't want to screw your baby's life.

You have no idea when you started thinking of it as a baby and not as a fetus as you usually do. It's probably her doing…

Why can't you just go find her and tell her that you love her?

You let out a breath slowly and you reach for the remote. You are laying on the couch in the living room and your mother is in the kitchen making hot chocolate. You'd prefer a scotch but you don't tell her.

She returns a few minutes later with two steaming mugs and she places them on the coffee table. She taps your shoulder and you sit straight. She takes a sit next to you and she makes you lie again with your head on her lap. You roll your eyes but you smile at the same time so she doesn't take you seriously.

"I'm not five." You state with a smirk.

"Oh, hush! I don't care how old you are, you will always be my baby." She says matter of factly and you roll your eyes yet again.

"I'll never understand you…" you mumble in defeat.

"You would if you had a child." She states with a shrug and you snort. You really need to change the subject but for some unexplainable reason you can't.

"I'd make a lousy father anyway." You say and you avert your gaze.

"Don't say that!" she scolds you and she looks seriously at you.

"It's true…" you mumble, not looking at her.

"It's not true and you know it. You are perfect at everything you decide to do and if you ever wanted to have a child you would have been a great dad." She states and she looks at you with that look she gave you every time you underestimated yourself.

You give her a smile and you let out a sigh. Can she be right? Is it possible that you can make it work with Allison and the baby? You hope that your mother is right…

"Are you going to tell me what is wrong?" she asks you in a gentle tone and you close your eyes. Can you tell her?

"Greg…" her tone makes you open your eyes and they lock with hers.

"I think I've screwed up mom… and this time I don't think there is something to do to make things better." You admit in a serious tone and your mother looks questioningly at you.

"Did something happen at the hospital? Or with James? Is James all right?" she asks and you can hear she is starting to get worried.

"No mom, everything is fine there." You reply and she sighs in relief.

"Then what happened?" she asks you gently. You can't keep hiding from her so you just tell her the truth.

"Allison…" just her name, that's all you can tell her. And just her name makes your heart skip a beat.

She doesn't press you; she just waits for you to continue. You rub your hand over your face and you exhale slowly.

"I have… had, I don't know what tense to use, a relationship... Actually it wasn't an actual relationship, I don't even know what it was… is… God, this is frustrating!" you exclaim and you stand up. You walk around the coffee table, your cane forgotten. You don't even feel the pain in your leg.

She catches your wrist in her hand and she makes you sit back down on the couch.

"Do you love her?" she asks you tentatively.

You turn to look at her and she looks softly at you. You can't lie to her… You take a deep breath and you look at her.

"Yes… I love her." you admit. There, you said it. Why was it so hard to say it to her?

"And does she love you?" she asks you then and you smile gently.

"More than anything…" you reply and your mother catches your hand in hers.

"Then it is a relationship and if she makes you happy you should not let this go." She states simply like it's the most natural thing in the world. Is it?

"She is the reason you left Princeton? You wanted to get away?" she inquires but you shake your head.

"She is in London. Almost two years now… We've been traveling for the past two years just to see each other. It's the most complicated relationship in the world…" you tell her with a humorless laugh.

"But things where good, right? What happened?"

"I screwed up!" you almost yell and you try to control your racing heart.

"She told me she loved me. I couldn't say it back… all I asked for was time. Time! Can you believe that?" you ask in bewilderment and she laces her fingers with yours.

"Then tell her." she urges you.

"I can't! It's more complicated than this…" you mumble the last part, mostly to yourself, but she hears you.

"What do you mean?" she studies your face like only a mother can do and again you can't lie to her. You have to tell her.

"Do you remember about the grandchild you've been pestering me about?" you ask and you swear your mother's face lights up like a Christmas tree.

"Are you saying…"

"Allison is pregnant. That's the other reason I freaked out. But… now I think I want this. More than anything I've ever wanted." You admit with a sigh.

She makes you look at her and she smiles softly at you.

"Then go to her. Fix things; tell her how you feel about her and the baby. She is probably the best thing that has happened to you." You snort lightly and you look at your mother with a smirk.

"How do you know?" you ask and she raises an eyebrow.

"I'm your mother! I know everything." She says and she winks at you making you laugh.

She wraps her arms around you and you don't hesitate to hug her. You've probably given her the best gift you could ever give her.

For some reason everything she told you makes perfect sense. You can do it… You can go and tell her everything you feel about her. About your baby. Your baby… You are going to be a dad! How crazy is that?

"I'm going to London." You state seriously and she nods.

"I want to meet the woman who makes you happy." She requests.

"You want to meet the woman who will give birth to your grandchild." You tease her.

"Well, that too. Can you blame me?" she asks and the only thing you can do is smile.

It feels good, being able to smile again.

You are going to go to London and find the woman you love. God, that sounds crazy and extremely sappy but that is what you are going to do. And you are going to be a dad…

You never thought you would ever have kids but with her everything changes. You can do everything when she is by your side. And you will do this too.

You just hope that she hasn't given up on you yet. That's all you hope for…


	17. Best friends in action

_Hello everyone!  
I hope you are all doing well :) _

_First of all thanks to everyone who is reading this and big thanks to everyone who took the time to review and tell me what they think!  
Chapter 17 is ready for all of you to read. It's time for Wilson and Kate to do something about the situation their friends are into. Not something  
extreme though... Not many things happen in this chapter and there is a small cliffy but I promise the story will move on in the next chapter.  
I hope you will enjoy reading this! _

_So, let's move on with the story  
Thank you all for reading!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song _Don't know any better_ by _Puressence_..._

_

* * *

_

_**xOxOx**_

_Just when I thought all was lost  
nothing could describe it  
If you' re fighting for a cause  
nobody should hide it_

_Here's my excuse, here's my excuse  
and I don't know any better  
Falling for you, falling for you  
cause I don't know any better_

**_xOxOx_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

You open your eyes gingerly and you try to adjust to the light of the room. You rub your hand over your face and you let out a breath slowly. Hector looks up from his spot on the floor and you smile weekly at his cute expression. You look at the clock on the nightstand.

_2 o' clock… noon_

You feel a wave of nausea washing over you and you close your eyes, trying to control it. Your hand moves unconsciously to your still flat stomach and it moves in soothing circles.

"Please, don't give mommy a hard time…" you say in a low tone, your hand never stilling its movements.

Your hand rests on your stomach gently and you sigh heavily.

You are still having a hard time getting your head around everything that has happened. Even after almost two weeks you find it hard to believe that you are going to be a mom.

When you found out you completely freaked out. You had no idea what to do… This was something completely unplanned and you found out at the worst time possible. Sure, you always wanted children but under different circumstances. Now everything is so complicated that you don't even know how to make everything right again.

If you want to be honest with yourself you are almost sure that you can't make things right again. The moment you called him to tell him about the baby you knew that you would probably lose him forever. But you couldn't keep it a secret, you had to tell him. And you did…

He couldn't tell you anything. The great Gregory House was speechless… But you wanted him to talk to you, say something, anything! But he couldn't. You knew then that you had just lost the love of your life once again.

You tried to sound calm but you don't know if he believed you or if he saw right through you. The moment you switched off the phone you almost went into a panic attack. Even breathing seamed a hard task to do; you felt that you were going to pass out and the pain seemed too much to bear.

That night you cried yourself to sleep. You awoke around 12 the next morning by a frantic knock on your door. God only knows how much you wanted it to be him. However, you knew it was your best friend.

The moment you opened the door and her eyes connected with yours she knew that something was terribly wrong. She pulled you immediately in her arms and you felt your resolve crumbling down again and the tears started running down your cheeks.

You heard your best friend mattering under her breath but your sobs didn't let you understand. You are sure that if she could she would have killed Greg even though she didn't know at the moment what was going on.

That day passed in a blur. Most of the day you just slept and the hours you didn't you just stared off into space. Kate was really worried that day. You almost always talked when you had a problem but you didn't say a thing to her that day.

Now, two days later, things are better. Only a little though… You still feel awful, you don't want to eat or drink anything; you just want to stay at home. And you want him back, you want to see him, you want him to tell you that everything is going to be alright and that he will be there with you.

That is not going to happen though…

You let out a sigh and you rub your hand over your tired eyes. You pinch the bridge of your nose, trying to calm down a little. You are waiting for Kate's phone call any minute now. She is at the hospital because she couldn't take the day off. And because she can't take care of you like she wants she has driven you mad with her phone calls. Every half hour the phone rings and you want to throw it against the wall. But you don't do it because you know she is going to come and check on you if you don't answer, she warned you about that.

She knows everything. You told her the previous day about Greg, about the baby, about everything that had happened. She is still so angry with him that you are sure the moment she sees him she is going to attack him. At least it's going to be fun watching it.

You hear the phone ringing and you groan. You take the receiver in your hand and Kate starts rambling without even greeting.

"_I swear to God that if you haven't eaten anything I am going to send Brandon to force feed you!" _she states and for some reason you are sure that she is not kidding.

"Hello to you too Kate and don't worry about me. I ate what you cooked." You reply and you hear a sigh from the other end of the line.

You stand up slowly and you are thankful that the nausea doesn't come back. You walk to the living room and you take a sit on the couch as your friend continues talking but you don't pay much attention.

You drape the quilt that is on the arm rest over your body and Hector jumps on the couch, resting his head on your legs and it is then that Kate manages to catch your attention.

"…_and I swear the next time I fly to New Jersey I'm going to go to PPTH and kick his ass!" _she finishes, clearly angry and frustrated.

"Please Kate, don't start again. I don't feel so well to discuss this right now." You tell her and she stays silent for a while.

"_Ok, fine, I'll stop. Are you sure you don't want me to come over or send Brandon to check on you?" _she asks and you roll your eyes.

"Everything is ok here, just stay where you are. I'm not a kid…" you say in agitation.

"_Alright… I have to go but promise me you won't forget to drink water and that you are actually going to eat something later, ok?" _she asks in concern.

"Don't worry, I won't forget." You reply reassuringly.

"_Ok… Sweety I really have to go now, patient emergency. Take care of yourself, I'll come over when my shift ends." _She says hurriedly.

"Bye Kate…" you reply and you hung up the phone.

You place the receiver on the coffee table and you snuggle in the couch. Your hand comes to rest on your still flat stomach and you let out a sigh. You've come to terms that you are going to have a baby in a few months. And that's probably the best thing that came out of this.

Sure, it was unplanned, an accident and you thought that you would have a baby under different circumstances. But you don't care… You want this baby more than anything in this world. It's a part of you and him and you already love it. No one can take this away from you…

You switch on the TV, looking for a distraction. Soon you feel your eyes closing and you actually start drifting to sleep again. Some minutes later you are asleep…

**_xOxOx_**

Kate hangs up the phone and immediately retrieves the card from her pocket. The patient emergency was just an excuse to hang up.

She dials the number and she waits a few moments before the person on the other line picks up.

"_Dr. James Wilson, how can I help you?" _she hears Greg's best friend's voice and she pauses momentarily.

"Where the hell is he?" Good. Great introduction! He is going to think that she is crazy and he is going to hang up.

"_Excuse me?" _he asks, clearly confused and Kate sighs.

"I'm sorry… I should have introduced myself first. I had no right to yell at you I'm just really angry with a person we both know." She explains and she is almost sure that he knows who she means.

"I am Kate Robson, Allison's best friend and I'm looking…"

"_For House… Of course you are looking for him, everyone is looking for him! But he is nowhere to be found!" _Wilson exclaims in frustration and then he pauses.

"_I'm sorry for the little outburst. I should probably introduce myself properly too. I'm James Wilson, Greg's best friend and currently pretty pissed off because I have no idea where he is and what has happened." _He replies making Kate smile.

"Been there so I completely understand you. You want a summary?" she asks and Wilson chuckles.

"_That would be really helpful, thank you." _He replies and Kate lets out a breath slowly.

"I hope you are sitting… Ok, let's get straight to the chase. During her last visit in Princeton Allison told your friend that she loves him and that she wants the whole package with him but he had to be a jerk and instead of just saying that he loves her too he just freaked out! He wanted time to think… Time! And as if that wasn't enough Allison found out that she is pregnant and she told him. You can see where this is going, right? He just disappeared! Allison is a mess, I can't find him and I have no idea what to do anymore! That's why I called you . I thought, being his best friend, you would know how to actually make him see sense…" Kate finished.

"_Son of a… Sorry…" _Wilson caught himself before he finished the sentence.

"_That explains everything. Why he has been like hell the past week, why he freaked out by her phone call, why he disappeared… God, this time I am going to kill him with my own hands!" _Wilson yells and Kate shakes her head.

"Believe me, I've thought of many ways I could kill him the past few days. If you want any help you can ask me." She suggests and Wilson smiles.

They both stay silent for a few moments before Wilson talks again.

"_Sooo… what do we do?" _he asks, clearly having no clue as well.

"I have no idea. You don't have a clue of where he could be? Not even a tiny one?" Kate asks hoping that he would remember something.

"_I don't know, he was too desperate and…" _he stops mid sentence and she hopes that he thought of something.

"_If he is as desperate as I think he is there is only one place he would visit." _He states seriously and she feels hopeful.

"And where is that place?" she inquires impatiently.

"_At his mother's. I'll call her right now and I'll call you back!" _he states and before she has time to reply he hangs up.

**_xOxOx_**

Wilson dials Blythe's phone number and waits as patiently as he can.

"_Hello?" _comes her voice. She sounds cheerful. If House was there she wouldn't be that way, would she?

"Hi Blythe, it's me, James." He greets.

"_Jimmy, how are you? It's been a long time since I last saw you." _She says and Wilson smiles.

"Yeah, we've been really busy here. Listen, I wanted to ask you-"

"_Are you calling for Greg sweety? I'm afraid he won't be able to talk to you because, he left some hours ago." _She says and Wilson's eyes widen in surprise.

So he **was** there. And he didn't tell him… Why didn't he tell him?

"He left? When? And where is he going?" he asks Blythe, trying to hide his anxiousness and worry.

"_I'm sure you know where he went James." _Blythe replies and he can actually hear the smile in her voice.

"London…" he manages to utter.

"_You got that right." _She says and Wilson sighs in relief.

"Thank you! That's probably the best new I've heard in a week!" he exclaims and runs his fingers through his hair.

"_I hope you are calmer now James." _She says and he lets out a laugh.

"Actually… I'm great!" he exclaims and he grins wildly. Finally! Finally his friend decided to do something good for himself.

"Thank you Blythe… I was going crazy here." He states and he hears her chuckle.

"_I'm glad I helped you calm down. I'll be seeing you soon James. Goodbye!" _she says.

"Goodbye." He replies and he hangs up the phone.

He knows he is grinning like an idiot but he doesn't care. Now he just hopes that Allison is going to let him enter the house and that she is not going to kill him upon seeing him.

He remembers that Kate is probably waiting for his phone call and he quickly checks the caller ID and he calls her back.

"_Kate Robson." _He hears and he immediately understands that something isn't quite right.

"Guess what! Greg is coming to London!" he announces.

"_Yeah, I know James… He is actually here. I'm going to call you back." _She tells him and she hangs up.

Wilson looks at the phone receiver in his hand with a raised eyebrow. Maybe Allison won't get to kill him after all because Kate is going to do it.


	18. Making things right

_Hello everyone!  
I hope you are all doing well :)_

_Thank you all for reading this story and big thanks to everyone who took the time to review and tell me what they think, it's much appreciated ;)  
So, the chapter you've been waiting is finally here! House is finally in London and he is going to find Cameron. After he has a talk with Kate of  
course who is going to give him a hard time. But, don't worry, he'll survive and he will go to Cameron ;) I hope House isn't a lot OOC... _

_I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter!  
Thank you all for reading :) _

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song _That's where it is_ by _Carrie Underwood_..._

_

* * *

_

_**xOxOx**_

_When I'm crashing through the madness  
not sure who I'm supposed to be  
when I'm caught up in the darkness  
it's your hand that's leading me  
You bring me back to solid ground  
you lift me up right here, right now_

__

In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss  
when I'm in your arms, that's where it is  
When we're tangled up and can't resist  
when we feel that rush, that's where it is

_It's a life time filled with tight embraces  
the biggest things in the smallest places_

_**xOxOx**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Why can't you get used to those stupid cars? It shouldn't be **that **hard and you are supposed to be a genius! So why do you try to enter from the wrong side every time? It must be the jetlag…

You throw your rucksack on the passenger's seat and you put the key in the ignition. You look at the time and you let out a sigh. She is at the hospital. And you are going straight to her. At least you'll have the element of surprise…

Your hands grip the stirring wheel tightly and you let out a breath slowly trying to calm your racing mind and your nerves. You hope she'll at least listen to you… Although you won't blame her if she tells you to leave. You've hurt her and you are the first that you believe you have to pay for it. You close your eyes and you shake your head. You hope she hasn't given up on you yet.

With that thought you start the car and you drive straight to the hospital she works at.

**_xOxOx_**

You reach the hospital without causing an accident thankfully. You park, you lock the car and you head straight in. You've been here before. That's why when the nurse at the reception sees you she pretends that she is too busy to talk to you.

You mumble something under your breath and you go straight for the elevators. You don't need her; you know where Allison's office is. You press the button for the third floor and you wait as patiently as you can. You tap your cane rhythmically on the floor as you wait for the elevator to come to a stop.

The other two occupants of the elevator look at you curiously. You shot a glare at them and you look straight ahead. They take a step back and you smirk smugly. Great, you have that effect in London too.

The elevator ride doesn't take long and the moment the doors open you exit immediately and you head straight to her office. You don't bother knocking of course you just barge in but unfortunately she is not there. You frown. Maybe she has gone to check on her patients. You decide to wait for her. You take a sit on one of the chairs, you hook your cane at the back of it and you just sit there.

Five minutes later the door to her office opens and one of her inters enters.

"Dr. House!" he exclaims the moment he spots you. You've met the guy before you just can't remember his name.

"Where is Dr. Cameron?" you ask a little harsher than necessary.

"Dr. Cameron?" he asks with a frown. That can't be good.

"Do you plan on just repeating everything I say or are you going to answer?" you snap and he flinches.

"She is not here. She hasn't come to work the past few days." He replies and you frown.

"Why? You demand to know.

"I don't know, Dr. House. I think she called in sick." He says and after grabbing a file from the desk he almost runs out of the office.

Now you are really starting to panic. Sick? How sick? Is she really sick or is it something more serious? Is something wrong with the baby? Your mind is on overdrive, you have no idea what is going on and you can't calm down. There is only one person in this hospital that can help you and you are going to go straight to her.

You grab your cane and you walk as fast as you can towards Kate's office. You are too worried to even think of knocking. You enter her office and you see her hanging up the phone. She hears the door closing and she turns to look who entered. The moment her eyes connect with yours you know you are in big trouble.

"You jerk!" she yells and before you have the time to understand what is going on you feel the palm of her hand colliding painfully with your cheek.

Your skin stings from the impact. You move your jaw from side to side and your hand comes to rest on the red skin of your left cheek.

"I guess I deserved that…" you mumble without looking at her.

"Of course you deserved that you idiot! How could you? Did you have to be such an asshole? Do you know that she is a mess Greg? A fucking mess! And it's your entire fault!" she exclaims and breathing starts to seem like a hard task to do.

"Where is she Kate? I need to find her. One of her interns told me that she is sick, is it true? How sick, is everything ok with the baby? Please tell me…" you say pleadingly and you catch her off guard.

She lets out a breath, trying to calm down and she looks at you.

"She is fine… physically I mean. The baby is fine too." You are almost sure that she contemplated lying to you but she couldn't. You exhale in relief and you rub your hand over your eyes.

"But you are still a jerk!" she yells, pointing a finger at you. You look at her and you give a weak smile.

"Yeah, I know that…" you say and you move in order to sit on one of the chairs.

Her phone rings and she sits behind her desk and answers.

"Kate Robson." She says sternly, clearly not in the mood to talk to anyone.

It's not her tone that catches you off guard; it's the answer she gives next.

"Yeah, I know James… He is actually here. I'm going to call you back." She says seriously and she hangs up the phone.

"Been in touch with my best friend I see." You tell her and she scoffs.

"Shut up Greg! He is worried sick about you! God knows why since you are the one who is destroying everything!" she states, clearly frustrated and angry at you.

You look away because you can't stand the reality of her words. She is right… You ruin everything good that happens in your life. You hurt everyone who loves you. But now, you want to make things right again damn it! And you will…

"How is she?" you ask and she laughs humorlessly.

"Now you care?" she asks spitefully.

"I love her damn it, of course I care!" you yell and she pauses.

"Then why didn't you just tell her?" she asks in a gravely low tone.

"Because I'm an idiot…" you admit "Are you going to tell me now?" you almost beg her.

She sighs and she studies your face. Her eyes lock with yours and she nods curtly.

"I knew you had done something stupid the moment I saw her after she returned from New Jersey. She was withdrawn, not talking very much; she was working all the time. One morning she didn't come to work. When I tried calling she didn't answer my phone calls. I almost ran to her house. When I saw her I got so scared… I just pulled her in my arms and she broke down again, she started crying. I didn't know what to do, the only thing that came to my mind was ways to kill you!" she glares at you and she takes a big breath before continuing.

"She told me everything… that she told you she loves you, that you asked for more time. Are you a bloody moron? You've been doing this for one and a half year, how much time do you want to understand that you love someone?" she yells in exasperation, throwing her hands in the air.

"Don't answer that…" she warns when she sees you opening your mouth "And then she told me about the baby and you didn't even talk to her. It's **your** baby you jerk and you said nothing at all! God, you are infuriating me!"

"I freaked out. I never wanted all these things, can you understand me? The woman I had the longest relationship with took a piece of my thigh muscle and then she left me! I didn't want to love anyone, I didn't let anyone get near me after that. And then your friend came…" you say in a low tone and a slight smile appears on your lips.

"For years I managed to keep her at arm's length but she always found a way to take a little piece from the barriers around my heart away. I tried to stop her, I really did… because if I didn't the wall I had built around my heart would crumble down and I couldn't let it happen. When she came to me to say goodbye I couldn't pretend anymore that she meant nothing to me so I just gave in to what we both needed." You explain to her sincerely.

"When she told me that she loves me and about the baby… I was trying to protect myself. And yes, I was a coward! But now I want to make things right again. I love her and I want that baby. I will do anything in my power to make her understand how much I love her and need her in my life. Her and our baby…" you admit looking straight in her eyes.

She doesn't break eye contact. You know she is thinking everything you said and she is trying to figure out if you are telling her the truth.

"Kate, please…" you beg her.

She uses her fingers to rub her temples and she closes her eyes.

"If you hurt her like this again I swear to God that I am going to find you and kick your ass. Do you understand me?" she asks, her eyes locking with yours once again.

You nod curtly, not really knowing what else to say to her.

"I'm serious Greg."

"I know Kate. I'd prefer to die than hurt her again like that." You admit.

She stands up from her chair and she starts pacing around her office. She crosses her arms in front of her chest and you just watch her.

"She's at her house, probably sleeping. If you do anything stupid…" she trails off and you nod.

"I won't. She is too important…" you tell her honestly.

"Then go you idiot, what are you waiting for?" she says in frustration and you smile.

You see a smile tugging at the corner of her lips and you stand up immediately.

"Thanks Kate…" you tell her and without waiting for her to say anything you exit the office.

You need to see **her**…

**_xOxOx_**

You find her spare key and you open the door to her house as quietly as you can. You enter and you wait for Hector to jump for you but he is nowhere to be found. You frown… Maybe he is the bedroom with her.

Voices coming from the living room catch your attention. You walk there and you notice the television is switched on. Hector finally hears you and he picks his head up in order to look who it is.

He jumps down the couch and he comes to you running. Thankfully he doesn't bark. You ruffle his fur and you tell him to be quiet and then you move to the living room in order to switch the TV off.

It is then that you notice her. She is lying on the couch, soundly asleep. The quilt is draped over her body and her hand is resting protectively on her still flat stomach.

A soft smile finds its way to your lips. You kneel down, careful not to jar your leg and you reach out and caress her cheek softly. She probably needs her sleep so you try not to wake her something really hard since the only thing you want to do is wake her up and tell her how much you love her and how much you want the baby…

You place a soft kiss on her forehead and you stand up again. You massage your scarred thigh and after throwing your jacket at the back of the armchair you walk straight to the kitchen.

Hector follows you, waggling his tail. You hook your cane at the door handle and then you open every cupboard and the fridge in order to find out what you can make.

"Hey mutt, are you going to help me cook?" you ask him and he tilts his head, studying you.

"Contrary to popular belief I **can **cook. And I can cook pretty well, mind you." You inform him.

He sits down and he watches you walk around the kitchen, gathering everything you need. You try to be as quiet as you can but you don't know if you are succeeding in doing so. You prepare everything and after you put the pan in the oven and you turn to Hector.

"Come on, let's go check on your owner." You tell him and you walk out off the kitchen with Hector next to you.

She is still sleeping peacefully on the couch. You sit on the armchair closer to her and you grab a medical journal from the coffee table. Hector lies on the floor in front of you, his head resting on your foot. You open the book but you can't concentrate enough. You keep glancing towards Allison's sleeping form.

You give up on the idea of reading, you drop the book on the coffee table again and you just watch her as she sleeps, completely unaware of your presence. You lean forward and you rest your elbows on your knees.

You are tempted to reach out and touch her but you don't. Instead you take the remote in your hands and you start surfing through the channels, trying to find something to watch. You settle on a football game. Not that it manages to get your full attention. Your eyes dart to her all the time.

Twenty minutes later she starts to stir. She stretches out and her hand covers her eyes. You watch her as she rubs her eyes and she turns her head towards you. Her beautiful green-blue eyes open and they connect with your blue ones.

Her breath catches in her throat and she is speechless. She is probably wondering if you are really there. Without waiting for her to say anything you almost jump out of the armchair and you take a sit on the couch she is lying on. You gather her in your arms and she clings to you like small children do, afraid that she imagining this and if she lets go you will disappear.

"Greg…" your name falls from her lips and your heart skips a beat at the mere sound of her voice.

"I'm here Allie, I'm really here." You mumble over and over again wanting her to believe you.

Your arms wrap tightly around her body and you hold her as close to you as possible. You close your eyes and you concentrate on the feeling of having her in your arms again. God, you were such an idiot for letting her go.

"You are here…" she whispers and she buries her head in the crook of your neck.

The tears start running down her cheeks and they moisten your skin and the t-shirt you are wearing. Your hands run up and down her back soothingly willing her to relax.

"Yes Allison, I'm right here. And I'm going nowhere this time. I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I love you angel, I love you so much…" you admit your truth and you hear a gasp.

She pulls back, her eyes connect with yours and you can't look away.

"Say it again…" she pleads and you smile softly.

"I love you Allison…" you tell her and she bites her bottom lip nervously.

"Then why? Why couldn't you just say it to me?" she asks, her voice breaking, and new tears threaten to fall from her expressive eyes.

"Because I was an idiot and a coward! But I know that I love you now... hell, I even knew even when you were working for me that I cared about you. But I was a coward back then too. I was only trying to protect myself. But I can't keep denying this, not anymore… I need you Allison; I need you so much it hurts. I am never going to let you go again." You tell her, your eyes locking with hers.

She catches your hands in hers and you take the opportunity to pull her to you. She sits on your lap and you wrap your arms around her body, holding her to you. She tucks her head under your chin and she lets out a breath slowly.

"Please tell me that I'm not going to lose you…" she whispers and you tighten your embrace.

"Never… because I can't afford to lose **you**…" you reply and you drop a kiss on the top of her head.

She pulls back and she looks at you, her expressive green-blue eyes locking with yours. A small smile finds its way to her lips and you can't help but smile back at her. You reach out and you caress her cheek softly. Your other hand rests on her hip and you push her back slowly until she is lying on the couch. You gently lie on top of her and you place a soft kiss on her lips to which she willingly responds.

"Greg, we need to talk about-" you don't let her finish her sentence; your finger rests on her lips, silencing her. You know exactly what she wants to say to you.

Your finger glides from her lips down to her neck and it continues until it reaches her abdomen. Your hand slips inside the blouse she is wearing and it splays on her lower abdomen, gently caressing the skin there softly.

She looks hopefully at you and you smile softly. Your lips graze hers and she sighs.

"I want this… our baby… I must be crazy but I really want this…" you whisper against her lips and the smile you receive makes your heart race.

"Are you sure?" she asks and you nod, not trusting your voice.

"I love you Greg…" she mumbles before capturing your lips with hers in an urgent kiss that leaves you both breathless.

You feel her hands gliding down your back and then they slip inside the t-shirt you are wearing.

"I need you… now…" she breathes out and kisses you again.

A low moan escapes your lips and you waste no time. You take your clothes off and you return your attention to her. The look she gives you is full of love and passion and you can't help but run your thumb over her lips and kiss her gently.

You grab the hem of her pajama bottoms and you pull them down slowly, grazing the skin of her thighs with your fingers at the same time. You pull her blouse up exposing the skin of her abdomen and you place a small kiss there making her smile.

You drop the blouse to the floor, your eyes always connected with hers as you undress her slowly. Her underwear comes off next and you gently lie on top of her, between her parted thighs. You kiss her lips softly and she hugs you close to her.

"Will you let me make love to you?" you whisper against her lips.

She runs her fingers through your hair and she kisses you again, pouring in that simple kiss all the love she feels for you.

"I'll take that as a yes…" you mumble and she laughs lightly. You smile at her. You love her laughter…

You capture her lips in a slow kiss and you start caressing her body, taking your time, reaching for every inch of that glorious body of hers. Your mouth leaves a trail of kisses all over her collarbone, her breasts and then you return your attention to her lips.

Your left hand glides down her thigh and you slide inside her slowly making both of you moan loudly at the intimacy you feel.

"Greg…" your name falls from her lips and you look into her beautiful green-blue eyes. And at that moment you can't hold back your emotions and it seems crazy that you couldn't tell her how you feel.

"God, I love you…" you tell her and you start moving inside her, with slow, purposeful thrusts. You want to prolong this as much as you can.

Her hands move on either side of your hips and they rest there as you continue moving in a torturously slow rhythm but she doesn't urge you. She is content with the way things are for now.

You rub your stubbled cheek against her nipples and she arches her back, encouraging you to continue your ministrations. Her fingers dig in the skin of your hips and she kisses your neck lovingly as you continue thrusting in and out of her.

Your eyes close and you concentrate on this feeling. The feeling of having her in your arms again, the feeling of being able to kiss her, hug her, make love to her again…

Your eyes open again and you watch her face as you move. Her eyes are closed, her face flushed and her lips are slightly parted. You nuzzle her neck lovingly and she looks at you with so much passion and love in her eyes that you feel that your heart is going to burst from happiness.

"I don't want to live without you again…" she whispers, almost pleadingly and you kiss her soft lips.

"I'm not leaving you again, never…" you mumble truthfully and a sigh escapes her lips.

"But-" before she can protest you crash your lips on hers, kissing her with all the fervor and passion you feel for her. You have enough time to talk later now you just want to feel…

You increase the pace slightly and you use your hand to bring her leg a little higher around your waist and she cries out. You let out a groan when you feel her muscles contracting around you and you start thrusting harder inside her, your only purpose to pleasure her and find your release with her.

"Oh Greg… oh God, don't stop! Ah, don't ever stop…" she moans and you can't even describe how you feel anymore.

Your hand travels between your bodies and the moment you find her clit she screams out and she urges you to move faster. You can't deny her of course, not now. You both breathe heavily, moans and groans escape you and you feel closer and closer to completion. You change the angle slightly and she can't hold back any longer. This is all too much.

You feel her inner muscles contracting violently around you and your name falls from her lips over and over again. You feel the familiar tingling sensation all over your body and with one final thrust you follow her to orgasm, moaning her name as your hips move jerkily between her parted thighs and you give her everything you have until you are completely spent.

Your forehead drops against hers and your eyes close, both trying to control your breathing. You start to go soft inside her but you don't move from that position. Her arms wrap around your waist, holding you close and you smile at her touch.

Your eyes open and they meet her tender gaze. She gives you a small smile and you kiss the tip of her nose affectionately. You roll over until you are both lying on your sides facing each other.

She takes the quilt from the back of the couch and she drapes it over your bodies. She lets out a content sigh and you chuckle. God, you don't want to let her go ever again.

"I cooked…" you tell her and she raises an eyebrow.

"What can I say, you are a heavy sleeper." You tell her with a shrug and she laughs.

"That's your fault… Well, your kid's fault actually." She says and you frown.

"Sorry…" you reply apologetically but she shakes her head.

"Don't be. I am not." She admits and her hand comes to rest on her abdomen.

You give her a smile and your hand joins hers on the same spot. She can't help the soft smile that reaches her lips. You kiss her gently and you rest your forehead against hers.

"I love you…" you mumble sleepily.

"I love you too… but we need to talk." She tells you.

You look seriously at her and you nod.

"We will, but right now we are going to sleep. Ok?" you say authoritatively and she nods in agreement.

"Good." You mumble distractedly.

You feel your eyes closing from exhaustion and a few minutes later you are both asleep, your joined hands never leaving the spot on her abdomen…


	19. Arrangements

_Hello everyone!  
I hope you are all doing well :)_

_It took me a little longer than I thought to post this but it's finally ready. Thank you all for reading this and big thank to the ones who took the time to review!  
This chapter is from Cameron's point of view and you'll find out what they'll decide to do from now on. I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter as well :)_

_Thank you all for reading!  
Let's move on with the story..._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song Everything by Lifehouse..._

_

* * *

_

**_xOxOx_**

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
you hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
you steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
would you take me in? Take me deeper now?  
_

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
_

_Cause you're all I want,  
You're all I need  
You're everything,everything  
You're all I want you're all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need,  
you're everything, everything.  
_

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? _

_**xOxOx**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Your eyes roam over his face, noticing every single mark, wrinkle and freckle adorning it. You want to memorize everything, store it in your mind and never forget. His eyes are closed and there are no worry lines on his forehead. He seems peaceful… and you swear that you saw him smiling in his sleep just some minutes ago.

You've been awake for almost thirty minutes but you haven't woken him up yet. He probably needs his sleep. You are content just watching him sleeping…

You are still in his arms, lying on your side, your head pillowing his bicep. His hand is resting on your hip holding you close to him as he sleeps. His right leg has slipped between the two of yours. You sigh contently and you close your eyes momentarily.

It's been only some hours since he arrived but it feels like days have passed. So many things happened between you two in the past hours that you are still trying to comprehend everything.

When you first saw him you really thought that you were imagining things, that he couldn't have come to find you. But then he took you in his arms and he reassured you that he was really there. And how could you not believe him after that?

Your mind keeps replaying his words and you try to remember every single word he told you. But, you must have a selective memory; because your mind keeps replaying the moment he told you that he loves you.

He also told you that he wants the baby and he gave you hope. You were afraid… afraid that you wouldn't be able to do this, afraid that you would fail miserably at being a mother. And the reason you were afraid is because you really wanted him there with you. Sure, deep down you knew that you could do this on your own. However, it didn't seem right… You wanted him by your side.

And now he is here, and you are in his arms again and you feel that you can breathe. The past few days that you were away from him seem like a bad nightmare that is finally over. You are together now and nothing else matters, everything is in the past.

Sure, you have a lot of things to talk about but you are certain that everything is going to be ok from now on. More than ok actually…

His blue eyes open slowly and they connect with yours. He gives you a small smile and he yawns. He shakes his head and he brings his hand up in order to rub his eyes. He yawns again, longer this time and you smile in amusement as you watch him.

He quirks his eyebrow at you and you bite your bottom lip.

"Wha'?" he asks sleepily, studying your face.

His hair is sticking up in every direction and you are sure that he can't look more adorable than that.

"Nothing…" you reply with a small smile and he huffs.

His hand rest on your hip once again and he draws you closer to him until every inch of your body is pressed against his. His eyes close again and a sigh escapes his lips. And, now, lying there in his arms, you feel complete.

You pull back in order to look at him and he gives you a goofy grin.

"Slept well?" you ask him and he nods his head.

"Finally, after days of not sleeping at all." He admits and you reach out and caress his cheek softly.

His fingers glide down your stomach and you can't help the small smile that reaches your lips.

"Did I mention that I cooked?" he asks with a frown.

"Yeap, before ordering me to fall asleep." You reply. "What did you make anyway?"

"Lasagna!" he states proudly and you laugh lightly at his expression.

"Sounds good." You tell him and you lean closer to him so that your lips graze his softly.

"Yeap…" he mumbles, his hot breath caressing your lips.

You look deeply into his eyes and you get lost in his blue orbs. You don't notice Hector standing right next to the couch until he barks loudly and makes both of you jump.

You turn to look at him and he wags his tail enthusiastically.

"You want to go out huh?" you ask him and he barks again.

"Do we have to take him out?" Greg whines childishly and your attention returns to him.

"As much as I like being in your arms I have to take him for a quick walk." You reply with a sigh and you sit up on the couch.

He mimics your actions but before you can get up he grabs your hand in his and he stops you.

"I'll take him, you stay here." He states and he leans down in order to grab his t-shirt.

"But-"

"No buts." He interrupts you "Kate told me that you weren't feeling very well. So I'll take Hector out. You can set the table if you want." He suggests while getting dressed.

"Fine…" you give in, without putting up much of a fight.

"Ok mutt, let's go for a walk!" he says to Hector and your dog runs to bring his leash.

He returns moments later, his leash in his mouth and he drops it in Greg's outstretched hand. After he wears the leash to the dog he turns his attention to you.

"You'll be alright?" he asks with concern and you nod.

"I'll be fine, I'm pregnant not sick." You tell him with a roll of your eyes. He puffs his cheeks and out and then he nods curtly.

"Ok… I'll be back in a while." He tells you and he is ready to leave but suddenly he walks closer to you. He leans down and he places a quick kiss on your forehead before heading out of the living room.

You are too lazy at the moment to set the table so you just drape the quilt over your body again and you lie back down on the couch. You switch the TV on and settle to a tennis game as you wait for him to return.

You feel your eyes closing and you try to stifle a yawn. How can you still be tired? You try to keep your eyes open and stay awake but it's useless.

The next thing that registers through your mind is his soft touch. He is nudging your shoulder gently, not wanting to startle you. You open your eyes and you see him sitting on the couch. You smile softly at him and he caresses your cheek.

"Food." He says, tilting his head to the direction of the coffee table where there are two plates of lasagna, two empty glasses and a bottle of milk.

"Just because you drink milk with your food doesn't mean that I drink too. Where is the water?" you ask with a raised eyebrow.

"The milk is for the kid, not for you." He states with a smirk and he takes a glass and he hands it to you. He then reaches for the bottle of milk and he fills the glass you are holding.

"I want food, not milk." You state.

He looks at you with a quirked eyebrow and after a few moments he takes the glass from your hand and he hands you one of the plates.

"Much better." You comment, accepting the plate.

He shakes his head in amusement and he grabs his own plate from the coffee table and starts eating immediately.

You eat in a comfortable silence, all the time stealing glances at each other and smiling softly. Hector is sitting next to the couch, observing you quietly and hoping that you will give him something to eat but you don't give in. After some minutes he gives up and he drops his head on his front paws with a huff.

Greg smirks at your dog's actions and then he turns his attention to you. He rests his empty now plate on the coffee table and he just looks at you.

"Do I have something on my face?" you ask with a smirk and he smiles.

"As a matter of fact…" he says and he leans to you and places a kiss on the corner of your lips.

"Now, you just made that up so you could kiss me." You say teasingly and he shrugs.

"But you'll never know the real reason." He states smugly and you swat his arm lightly.

"All done?" he asks and you nod.

Your empty plate joins his and you move closer to him. You grab his hands in yours and you pull him towards you so that he is half lying on the couch with his back resting against the armchair. You snuggle in his embrace and his arms wrap around your body, holding you close to him.

You tilt your head in order to look into his eyes and he kisses the tip of your nose affectionately. You are content just lying there, in his arms, but at the same time you know there are some very important things you need to discuss.

He surprises you by starting the conversation first.

"What are we going to do?" he asks in a low tone and his hand runs up and down your back.

"I have absolutely no idea…" you admit and he chuckles.

"We gotta think of what we are going to do though…" he mumbles against your lips before placing a small kiss there. You nod in agreement and you sigh.

"I know that you have a great job here and a great house obviously. If we move back we are going to have to find a bigger house because obviously the one I live in now is not big enough… And you are going to have to find a job again. And I also know that your home is here now-" your finger on his lips stops his rumbling and he looks curiously at you.

"Home is where you are." You tell him sincerely and he gives you a soft smile "Plus, my mom is going to love you if you manage to convince me to move back to New Jersey." You say with a small shrug and he laughs.

"But what about your job? You love it here and it's a great opportunity for you." He replies looking deeply into your eyes.

"I can find a job in New Jersey." You state matter of factly and you know that he is thinking of something.

"What?" you ask and he shakes his head.

"Wait a minute, I remembered something." He explains and he immediately grabs the phone in his hand and dials a number.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up…" he chatters making you smile in amusement.

"Jimmy boy!" he exclaims.

"_House, if you leave like that again, without even a word I swear you are not going to like the consequences." _You can actually hear everything that Wilson's says.

"Hello to you too! Now stop being hysterical and listen to me." he instructs but Wilson must have a different opinion.

"_I will not stop! What if something had happened to you? What if I hadn't thought of calling your mom?" _he asks, still yelling.

"You called my mom too except from Kate?" Greg asks and you frown. He hadn't told you about Kate and Wilson talking.

"_Of course I called her! But I didn't call Kate, she called me." _Wilson replies and Greg rolls his eyes.

"I should have guessed that she was the one to call." He mutters and Wilson chuckles.

"_She sounds like a great person…" _he comments and Greg rolls his eyes.

"No, I am not introducing her to you. You really don't want her for wife No. 4." He states.

"_Will you stop doing that after every time I say something about a woman?" _Wilson questions.

"Will you shut up for a while? I didn't call you to talk about Kate, I called because I wanted to know what is going on in the Immunology Department. I heard something but I don't know what really happened. I thought you'd know since you are filling in for Cuddy." Greg says casually.

"_Why do you want to know?" _Wilson asks.

"You can be really daft, you know that right? And because I know what your next question is going to be, yes, everything with Allison is ok. Call Kate to inform her too because I don't want her passing by." He states and waits for Wilson answer.

"_You want to know if there is an opening in the Immunology Department?" _Wilson asks, thankfully not asking for details now.

"Yeap. Can you do that?" he asks hopefully.

"_I think I can… I'll call you later to tell you." _Comes Wilson's reply.

"Good… thank you." Greg says and hangs up without waiting for an answer.

"Everything settled." He states and turns to look at you.

You quirk an eyebrow and you study his face closely.

"How come you didn't suggest I work for you?" you ask him, clearly intrigued by his actions.

"Because it would be a shame for you to go back to working for me after everything you've succeeded the past two years." He states seriously, his eyes locking with yours.

You smile at him softly and you capture his lips with yours in a gentle kiss. Your lips meld together and his arms wrap tightly around your body, holding you against him. Your hand glides over his chest and then it cups his cheek. Your thumb caresses the skin there as you continue kissing softly, not wanting to rush things.

You let out a low moan and he smiles against your lips. His phone vibrating makes you break apart. You catch it in your hand and you hand it to him. He reads the text message and he smirks.

_Assistant Head, you like?  
Cuddy had to fire the doctor previously occupying the position.  
Something about too many sexual harassment law suits.  
But the board decides for that, you know it…  
Just send Allison's CV and I'll make sure the board gets it ;)_

He shows you the message and you frown.

"Don't they usually choose someone that is already working in the Department to take over?" you ask him but he just shrugs.

"Usually… but they can't say no to a CV like yours." He states confidently. "Plus, I am sure Cuddy will be notified for something like this so we'll have no problem at all." He tells you while composing a message to send to Wilson.

But suddenly he pauses and he looks at you.

"Do you really want this?" he asks nervously and you smile.

You caress his cheek tenderly and you place a small kiss on his lips.

"I do…" you reply honestly and he grins.

"When everything gets settled I'll hand in my two weeks' notice, I'll make arrangements for the house, we'll decide which of the furniture and appliances I have here we need and then we're going to move back to New Jersey. I'm sure Kate is going to help." You tell him and he nods in agreement.

"I'm also sure that Kate will get depressed." He adds with a smirk.

"Why?" you inquire and he tilts his head and studies you.

"She's had her best friend here for the past couple of years and now you are planning on leaving." He reasons and you sigh.

"Maybe we could hook her up with Wilson." He suggests, waggling his eyebrows and you laugh.

"Why are you laughing? It's the perfect plan! They will finally have something to do and they will leave us alone! How cool is that?" he says making you laugh even harder.

You feel his hand resting on your still flat stomach and you stop laughing and you turn to look at him. He gives you a small smile and you happily return it.

You rest your head on his chest while his hand never moves from its spot on your stomach. You sigh contently and you feel him smiling against your forehead. Your eyes close and he nudges you gently.

"Don't tell me you are going to sleep again?" he asks you.

"Mhmmm…" you mumble and he chuckles.

"So you plan on staying on the couch all day?" he inquires with a raised eyebrow.

"I plan on staying in your arms all day." You state matter of factly.

"That's actually a good plan." He tells you and he drops a kiss on your forehead.

Hector barks and Greg lifts his head up in order to look at him.

"No, you can't come on the couch." he says, locking eyes with your dog and making you snort.

"If he wants to come he will just jump on here." You say without moving from your position.

He doesn't reply. He just tightens his embrace around your body and you snuggle closer to him. Your eyes close and you let his heartbeat lull you to sleep. A few minutes later he just follows you to slumber…


	20. Flying back

_Hello people!  
I hope you are all doing well :)_

_Thank you all for reading this story and big thanks to everyone who took the time to review and tell me what they think!  
Things are going to get a little busier than usual so I don't know when exactly I'm going to post the next chapter since I'm also trying to work on my other story too...  
But, don't worry, it's not going to be too long since I do have a plan in my head ;) _

_Anyway, the title of the chapter pretty much sums up what's going to happen. There is also going to be some House-Kate interaction. I hope you will enjoy reading this!  
Any comments, suggestions or anything else are welcome as usual :) _

_Thank you all for reading! :)_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song Clocks by Coldplay...._

_

* * *

_

**_xOxOx_**

_Confusion never stops  
Closing walls and ticking clocks  
Gonna come back and take you home  
I could not stop that you now know_

_You are... you are... you are... you are  
You are... you are  
_

_And nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares_

_  
You are... you are  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
__Home, home where I wanted to go_**_  
_**

**_xOxOx_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

You walk out of the bedroom, trying to stifle a yawn. You make your way down the hall and you stumble on a box. You curse under your breath and you continue your way, heading for the kitchen.

Allison is already there, sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal in front of her. She is reading the newspaper, her glasses perched on her nose.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee fills your nostrils and you take a deep breath. She looks up from the newspaper she is reading and the moment she sees you she smiles.

"Hey sleepy head." She greets and makes a move to stand up but with a wave of your hand you stop her.

You walk to the coffee maker and you pour a generous amount of coffee in a mug. You hook your cane at the back of a chair and then you take a sit next to her, coffee in hand. You lean to her and place a soft kiss on her lips.

"All those boxes around your house are driving me insane." you say, taking a sip from your coffee.

"I can't help with that." she replies with a small shrug and you groan.

"But I stumble all the time!" you whine childishly making her chuckle.

"You poor baby." She coos and catches your hand in hers.

You give her hand a gentle squeeze and she smiles.

"No nausea?" you ask her and she shakes her head.

"Not yet…" she says and you nod. "There are some pancakes in the oven." She tells you.

"That is the first thing you should have told me!" you say in bewilderment making her laugh at the expression on your face.

You retrieve the plate from the oven and you return back to your sit. She takes a pancake and you quirk an eyebrow questioningly but she just smiles innocently.

"Kate is going to come in an hour." She announces.

"Is she depressed yet?" you ask and take a bite from the pancake.

Allison lets out a sigh and you have your answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." You comment.

"I don't know what to do." She says in defeat, burying her face in her hands.

"We could always call Wilson." You reply, waggling your eyebrows and a smile finds its way to her lips.

"What do you think she is going to do?" you ask with a small frown and she shrugs.

"I don't know… we haven't talked yet, she always changes the subject when I start the conversation." She mumbles, grimacing.

You study her face closely, you reach out and you caress her cheek with your thumb catching her attention. She gives you a small smile and she starts reading the newspaper again.

Your gaze falls to Hector who is lying on the floor next to her chair and you smirk. He is lying on his back, his paws in the air and his head tilted to the left.

"Hey mutt!" you shout.

Your voice wakes him up and he rolls over so fast that he bumps into the chair making you laugh almost hysterically. Allison just quirks an eyebrow at you and she continues reading the paper.

Hector trots towards you, waggling his tail and when he reaches you he rests his head on your left knee. You ruffle his fur and he just stays there, enjoying the attention he is getting from you.

There is a knock on the door and Hector picks his head up immediately and he starts running towards the living room, without barking. Allison makes no move to answer the door so you grab your cane and you follow Hector to the living room.

He sits next to you and you open the door revealing Kate, her hands full of bags.

You raise an eyebrow in question and she huffs.

"Are you going to move so I can walk in?" she asks impatiently and you smirk.

"Hello to you too sunshine." You say sarcastically and you step aside, letting her in the house.

"Boy, you are cheerful today." She mumbles, clearly annoyed by the little smirk on your lips.

"I had a good night. If you know what I mean…" you say suggestively and she frowns in disgust.

"I don't need the details." She tells you and starts walking towards the kitchen.

"You know, you should try it sometime. It will definitely calm you down a bit. How long has it been since you last had sex?" you ask as you follow her, Hector close behind you.

"None of your business." She states, dumping the bags she is holding on the table and making Allison turn to look at the two of you.

"Must be long…" you ponder and she is ready to throw a tomato she grabbed from the bag at you but she regrets it.

"I won't do it, but only because I know Allison will clean this." She says and places the tomato on the table.

"Come on kids, behave." Allison says, looking pointedly at you but you just shrug.

"It's not my fault! She doesn't know how to be fun." You whine and she shakes her head.

"Greg." She warns and you decide to drop it for now.

"Did you remember my cookies?" you ask, snooping inside the bags at the same time.

"They are somewhere in there." Kate replies and you find them a few moments later.

"Ha!" you exclaim triumphantly, picking out the box and taking a sit.

You see Allison leaving the newspaper on the table and she helps Kate put away the groceries.

"Why don't they sell these things in the US?" you ask while trying to swallow at the same time.

"Could you at least swallow first? Sometimes you act like a five year old." Kate complains and Allison smirks.

"But I **am **a five year old." You state matter of factly and she rolls her eyes but a smile is tugging at the corner of her lips.

"So, when are you leaving?" she asks, avoiding eye contact and trying to sound as casual as she can.

You look at Allison and you decide to let her answer that one.

"In two days. We are going to ship my things tomorrow. Everything else has been taken care of. Are you sure you can take care of the furniture we'll leave behind?" she asks and you see Kate nod.

"Yeah, no problem at all." She reassures with a small smile.

"Ok, then everything is settled." Allison states.

She fills a cup with coffee and she hands it to Kate who thanks her and takes a sit next to you. Hector watches her closely and then he sits next to Allison's chair once again.

"What have you done to him?" you ask with a smirk and she shrugs.

"I don't like him and he knows it." She replies making your smirk get wider.

You are ready to reply with a sarcastic comment but their pagers go off simultaneously and you just groan.

"I told you we should have turned it off!" you pout but Allison ignores you and checks her pager.

"We have to get to the hospital." Kate says, looking at Allison and she nods.

"Why on earth do **you **have to go? You quit!" you exclaim in bewilderment.

"It's my last day Greg, I may not work today but I'm still on call and I'm going to help if I can." Allison states and you huff in annoyance.

"What am I supposed to do?" you whine.

"Take the beast and go for a walk." Kate tells you and reaches for her bag.

You look at Hector with a raised eyebrow and he wags his tail.

"I don't wanna!"

Allison walks to you, drops a small kiss on your cheek and then heads to the bedroom to get changed.

You turn to look at Kate who is looking at you in amusement and you cross your arms in front of your chest.

"We are going, deal with it." You don't reply, you just stick your tongue out and she laughs.

Allison returns five minutes later, fully dressed and ready to go.

You grab her hand when she passes by you, surprising her and you capture her lips with yours. When you break the kiss she just rests her forehead against yours and you smile.

"It will take a lot more than a kiss to distract me and make me stay." She tells you.

"Would it help if I took off my t-shirt?" you reply suggestively and she chuckles.

"Please don't, I don't want to have nightmares at night." Kate says earning a glare from you.

"What about my pajama pants?" you whisper against Allison's ear.

"Maybe when I return…" she suggests and with one last kiss she pulls away.

"Have fun with the dog." Kate says and with a wave of her hand she walks out of the kitchen.

"I'll try not to be late." Allison tells you and you give her a nod.

She follows Kate and leaves you alone with Hector. You hear the door opening and closing and you turn to look at the dog who looks back expectantly.

"It's going to be a long day…" you mumble to yourself and you reach for the newspaper.

**_xOxOx_**

You watch as Kate tries to drag one of the suitcases to the car and you try really hard not to burst out laughing. You don't tell her that the suitcase has wheels, that wouldn't be any fun. And it is **really **funny watching her struggle.

When she almost trips you can't hold yourself anymore and you start laughing so hard that you are sure if she didn't have the suitcase she'd probably punch you.

"Can you give me a hand instead of laughing?" she asks, shooting you a glare.

"Can't, cripple here remember?" you tell her, twirling your cane between your fingers.

She huffs and starts dragging the suitcase again but you stop her. She is ready to protest but with a wave of your hand you stop her. With the tip of your cane you press a button, making two wheels appear.

She throws her hands in the air in frustration and she looks pointedly at you.

"I've been struggling for at least five minutes and you tell me now?"

"I had too much fun to stop you." You reply with a smirk, shrugging your shoulders.

"Jerk…" she whispers under her breath, wheeling the suitcase to the car.

"Killjoy…" you mutter in reply and she shakes her head.

Allison walks out of the house holding Hector's kennel and you make your way towards her. You take the kennel from her hands and she raises an eyebrow.

"It's not heavy." She states but you shrug her off.

"I don't care." You say and you place the kennel in the trunk.

"Is everything in the car?" Kate asks and Allison nods in confirmation.

"You might want to get the dog too." You tell Allison and you point at Hector who is still in the house.

"Yeah, I think I will." She replies with a smirk and she heads to the house to get Hector and check if she has forgotten anything behind.

You lean against the car, your hands crossed in front of your chest, your cane hooked at your elbow, and you turn to look at Kate.

"Are you going to tell me what you are thinking?" you ask casually.

She lets out a sigh and she mimics your stance. You can see that she is thinking really hard what to tell you. She is probably choosing every word in her head.

You bump your shoulder against hers and she looks at you, her eyes locking on yours.

"I don't know…" she mumbles with a sigh.

"You don't know what you are thinking? This could be serious…" you tell her with a smirk.

"Are you being... considerate?" she asks, her eyes widening and you snort.

"I'm only doing this for Allison." You state matter of factly but the smug look on her face tells you that she sees right through you.

"Who are you trying to kid? I know that deep down you are just a big teddy bear." The grin on her face makes you want to reply with a sarcastic comment but you just roll your eyes.

You raise an eyebrow and you look at her expectantly.

"You have one minute to talk. After that you can wallow in self pity." You declare in a serious tone.

She turns serious too and she averts her gaze.

"It's strange… I love it here, I really do. And when I first came here I was alone and I had no problem at all, I even liked being alone! But then Allison came and I remembered how it was to see her everyday and spend time with her. Now it just feels that my family is leaving and for the first time I actually feel lonely here… and it sucks…" she admits, looking anywhere but at you.

"Are you expecting me to act like an adult and give you an actual advice?" you ask in bewilderment and she chuckles.

"Well… it would be helpful." She replies making you grimace.

"Have you heard any of my advices?" you inquire with a smirk and she quirks an eyebrow.

"I should have guessed." She sighs and leans her head back, her eyes closing.

You study her features and after a few moments you tap your fingers on her shoulder. She opens her eyes and she looks at you, a question in her green eyes.

"I suck at this you know… Ok, here goes nothing. You just have to wait some time, see how things will go when she won't be here and you'll be stuck with the Brit." You state and she rolls her eyes at the mention of Brandon.

"He is a nice guy." She interrupts.

"Hey, don't talk about him 'cause I'll remember that you tried to hook him up with Allison." You warn and she raises her hands defensively.

"Ok, you can go on."

"Great! So, if a month passes by and you want to return back home just make a phone call and I'll make sure there will be a position in the hospital for you." You say with a wink "But if time passes by and you see that things are going good then you stay. Simple logic…" you conclude, tapping your cane on the ground.

"That's all you got for me?" she asks, looking straight in your eyes and you look at her in bewilderment.

"What did you expect? I'm Greg House not Freud!" you exclaim and she smirks smugly.

"Great, now you are trying to mess with me. You know what? I'm not helping you again." You tell her seriously.

She doesn't get to reply because Allison returns, holding a small pack and Hector's leash. He is walking obediently next to her.

She comes towards you and she hands the keys to Kate who accepts them without a word.

"Time to go?" you say in a low tone and she nods.

She casts one last glance at the house and she gets in the car after helping you get Hector into his kennel. You get into the back sit next to her and you let Kate drive you to the airport.

**_xOxOx_**

You didn't believe that watching her saying goodbye to her friend would make you feel so uneasy. You hate seeing her on the verge of tears and you have no idea how to make it easier.

So you just decide to be your usual self and bat in before they both start crying.

"Can I get a hug too? Come on, cripple here, give me some attention!" you whine childishly making them break apart.

"Can you stop being an ass just for now?" Kate asks, looking at you.

"Sorry, can't do. We could leave Hector with you, he is good with hugs. He'll even give you big, sloppy kisses." You say with a smirk and you earn a slap on your arm from Allison.

You look into her eyes and she knows that you have to leave. She lets out a sigh and she turns to her friend again. She gives her a hug and she mumbles an 'I'll miss you'. Kate returns the hug and when she pulls back she actually turns to you.

You quirk an eyebrow when she starts coming closer and you are tempted to grimace when she hugs you but instead you put an arm around her and you squeeze gently.

"Take care of her…" she whispers and you nod.

"Don't worry, I will…" you reassure her.

She pulls back and she smiles at both of you.

"Go, you'll miss the plain." She urges you and with a wave of your hand you turn to Allison and you take her hand in yours.

"Bye Kate, take care." Allison says, smiling at her friend, not wanting to make things more difficult.

"See you guys!" she waves and you walk away.

_**xOxOx**_

Allison stays silent until you are in the plane. After you are in your seats she just leans to you and she rests her head on your shoulder. You place a quick kiss on her forehead and she smiles softly.

"Everything will be alright, right?" she mumbles and you catch her hand in yours.

"Yeah, it will be…" you reply surely.

She sighs contently and she closes her eyes. You rest your head against hers. You think she has fallen asleep when you hear her speak again.

"We are going home…" she whispers and a small smile finds its way to your lips.

Home… And then it hits you. **She** is your home, your future, your everything. And it feels good that you can finally admit it to yourself. The woman you love is in your arms and you are going home together.

Your smile widens and you kiss the top of her head. Home… you like the sound of that…


	21. Home

_Hello everyone!  
I hope you are all doing well :)_

_Thank you all for reading this story and, of course, big thanks to everyone who took the time to drop me a comment and tell me what they think!_  
_So, my schedule is more flexible now that I finished that project I was working on and I will be able to post more frequently. I'll actually find some time to write now :p_

_Chapter 21 is ready. Our favorite couple finally returns home, this time to stay and Wilson visits them with a guest. You are going to have to read to find out who it is.  
I hope you will enjoy reading it :) _

_Let's move on with the story  
Thanks for reading everyone!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song 'That's the way it is' by Celine Dion._

_

* * *

_

_** xOxOx**_

_When life is empty with no tomorrow_  
_and loneliness starts to call_  
_baby don't worry, forget your sorrow_  
_'cause love's gonna conquer it all, all_

_When you want it the most there's no easy way out_  
_When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt_  
_Don't give up on your faith_  
_love comes to those who believe it_  
_and that's the way it is_

_**xOxOx**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_May, 2011_

You park your car outside your apartment and you turn to look at your right. Your eyes fall on the sleeping form of Allison Cameron and you smile to yourself. You don't want to wake her up but you know you have to.

You gently nudge her shoulder and her eyes flutter open and she gives you a sleepy smile.

"Hey, are we there?" she asks, trying to stifle a yawn and you nod.

She unbuckles her seat belt and she runs her hands over her face.

You look at the back seat and you see that Hector is still lying there without moving at all. He seemed restless when you arrived at the airport from London so you decided to let him sprawl on the back seat instead of letting him in his kennel.

"Hey mutt, wake up!" you say in a loud voice and he immediately picks his head up and looks at you.

"Come on, move, you have to get out of the car." You tell him while you unbuckle your seat belt but he just drops his head on his front paws and he doesn't make a move to get out.

"I said out." You repeat and he tilts his head to the right, studying you.

You quirk an eyebrow but when he doesn't get up you just open your door and you follow Allison out of the car.

"Don't forget the mutt, he is playing hard to get." You say and you open the trunk in order to take her suitcases and Hector's kennel.

Allison just opens the back door and with a wave of her hand Hector jumps out of the car and stands right next to her.

You huff and you raise your hands in the air in frustration. She just shrugs and she puts the leash on Hector who doesn't seem to mind at all.

"Here, go inside and I'm coming." You tell her and you throw her the keys. She catches them in her hand and she walks towards the door, Hector on her side.

She returns after you have taken all the suitcases out of the car and she makes a move to take one of them but you slap her hand away.

"I'm not going to lift it, it has wheels." She points out and without another word she grabs the handle of the suitcase and she walks back to the house.

You shake your head at her stubbornness and after taking the other suitcase you follow her into the house. You return to take the rest of the bags into the house and after locking the car you return inside.

After you place the last bags in the bedroom you return to the living room where Allison is. You take a sit on the couch next to her and she moves closer to you so that she can rest her head on your shoulder.

"Tired?" you ask and you feel her nod against your shoulder.

"Why don't you go to bed? We'll fix everything later." You suggest but she shakes her head.

"No, I want to empty the suitcases now so I won't have to do it later." She replies and she turns to look at you.

"Are you going to help?" she asks hopefully and you snort.

"You must be desperate. Have you seen my way of helping?" you ask with a smirk and she frowns.

"Can you order take out instead?" she says with a smile and you nod.

"I can do that."

"Oh, can you buy ice-cream too?" she requests with her best puppy-dog eyes and you laugh.

"I think I can do that too." You reply and she immediately stands up. She drops a kiss on your scruffy cheek and she walks towards the bedroom to get started.

You grab your keys and you are ready to exit when her voice stops you.

"One more thing! Can you take Hector for a walk?" she asks sweetly and you sigh.

You whistle and Hector comes to you and stands right in front of you.

"Come on mutt, let's go for a walk." You tell him and he barks.

You grab his leash and after putting it on you exit your apartment with Hector by your side.

**_xOxOx_**

When you return you take Hector's leash off and then you go to the kitchen in order to put the ice-cream in the freezer.

You check on Hector only to see him lying on the rug in front of the couch. You must have worn him out.

You decide to leave him there and you go to the bedroom. To your surprise the suitcases cases are all empty and resting neatly at the corner of the room. The room is actually tidy and not a mess as you had left it and Allison is lying in the middle of the bed fast asleep.

You walk inside the room and you sit gently on the bed, not wanting to disturb her sleep. You caress her cheek with your thumb and you drape a thin blanket over her lower body. You decide to let her sleep for the time being. You are going to wake her up when it's time to eat.

Now you just have to make a phone call because if you don't you won't eat at all.

You exit the bedroom and you close the door behind you. You sit heavily on the couch and Hector just casts a glance at you before dropping his head on his front paws again.

After you switch the TV on you reach for the wireless phone. Since she didn't specify what she wanted to eat you decide to order two pizzas, you are sure she is not going to mind. You decide on the toppings and you place the order quickly.

You start to doze off on the couch when the door bell startles you. You groan and you get up reluctantly. You walk towards the door, your cane still resting against the back of the couch, Hector beside you, and you open the door.

You stare at the two people standing outside but you recover quickly.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" you ask while she steps inside and hugs you.

"I called Jimmy and he told me you would get back today. So, here I am." She replies with a grin making you smile as well.

You hug her back and then you turn to look at your best friend. You cross your arms in front of your chest and you raise an eyebrow.

"You **had **to open your big mouth, right? Who else knows?"

"No one, I just called your mom." He says defensively but he averts his gaze and you know that he is lying.

"Who else did you tell?" you ask impatiently.

"Cuddy…" he mumbles under his breath and you huff.

"Greg, leave him alone. I had asked him to call me because I knew you wouldn't." she explains looking pointedly at you and it's your time to avoid your gaze.

You see Wilson smirking and you grimace.

"Wipe that smug smile off of your face." You tell him and you walk towards the living room.

"Where is Allison?" he asks and you tilt your head to the direction of the bedroom.

"Sleeping…"

Hector observes the two new people in the room and he slowly walks towards your mother.

"Greg, when did you get a dog?" she asks and she extends her hand slowly. Hector licks her hand and he moves closer to her, shaking his head and placing it under your mom's hand.

She laughs at the dogs actions and she runs her fingers through his fur.

"He's not mine, he is Allison's." you explain and you reach for the phone.

"What's his name?"

"Hector… again, Allison's choice not mine." You reply to your mom's question.

"You are staying for dinner." You state and before they can protest you start talking on the phone.

You add another pizza to your order and you hang up the phone.

"So, how long are you staying?" you ask your mother who shrugs.

"I'll stay for the weekend, that's for sure. And then probably I'm going to visit your aunt Ann who lives in New Jersey." She replies and you nod.

Hector seems to have taken a liking on your mother. He stays next to her, enjoying the attention he is getting from her.

"Ok, don't move, I'm going to wake Allison up because she hasn't eaten all day. And you stay away from the dog." You say, pointing a finger to Wilson who rolls his eyes.

You walk down the hallway and you open the door to your bedroom slowly. You sit on the bed next to Allison's sleeping form and you run your hand down her arm. She sighs in her sleep making you smile but she doesn't move at all.

"Allison…" you say her name in a low tone and you lean down so that your lips brush her cheek.

"Mmm…" comes her sleepy reply and you chuckle.

"You have to get up…" you tell her and you move on the bed and lie next to her.

"No I don't…" she mumbles and she scoots closer and buries her head in your chest.

You drape your arm over her waist and you drop a kiss on her head.

"You have to eat." You reason but she shakes her head.

"You have to see Wilson then. He is in the living room… with my mom."

"What?!" she exclaims.

You smirk. Yeah, that caught her attention. She pulls back and looks at you intently, trying to figure out if you are lying or not.

"I'm telling the truth." You state matter of factly.

"Greg, you should have told me that your mother would come, I would have cooked something and I definitely wouldn't be asleep." She tells you and she covers her eyes with her hand.

"I didn't know either! If you want to blame someone then blame Wilson." You say with a shrug and she sighs.

"Come on, let's go…" you place a small kiss on her lips and she quickly responds to you.

"What are we eating?" she asks and you smirk.

"Pizza! And I got your favorite ice-cream for dessert."

She smiles warmly at you and she starts getting up.

"Ok, let's go." She grabs your hand and she tags gently. You stand up as well and you follow her to the living room.

The moment you exit you hear the door bell ringing.

"Jimmy boy, the pizzas are here, open the door!" you yell and you are sure that your best friend is probably rolling his eyes because Allison is doing it too.

You see your friend walking to the kitchen to get some dishes and you smirk at him.

"Hey, it's been days since you last paid for my food I thought you would have missed it!" you exclaim with a shrug and he shakes his head.

Allison smiles sympathetically at him and then she walks straight to your mother.

"Hello Mrs. House, it's good to have you here." She says politely, a smile on her lips. "And sorry for the mess but we just arrived from London today." She adds and it is your time to roll your eyes.

"No reason to apologize dear. And call me Blythe, please." Your mom says with a smile of her own and you see Allison relaxing instantly.

"Pizza!" you say enthusiastically and you sit on the couch and immediately grab a slice.

Allison and your mother smile at your eagerness but Wilson has a different opinion.

"When are you going to learn to wait?" he asks in frustration.

"But ma'! I've been a good boy all day long!" you pout and then you take a big bite of your pizza.

"At least take a plate." He sighs and he hands you a plate which you take without a protest.

Allison takes a sit next to you and you all start eating. Hector walks closer to her and he sits down so that his head is resting on her foot. When you've finished dinner your mom and Allison engage in conversation while you and Wilson watch a football game in which you are not really interested.

So you pretend to be watching the game while, in reality, you are listening to Allison and your mom.

They seem to be getting along really well. You notice that your mother hasn't brought up your father's name at all and you are glad about it. They are mostly talking about you, which is not a very good thing, and about the baby, which doesn't really bother you. On the contrary, it feels good hearing them discuss about your baby.

Allison gave your mother an ultrasound picture from the first doctor's appointment she had at London and your mother was on the verge of tears when Allison showed her were exactly the baby was. You had to fight really hard not to roll your eyes but at the same time you couldn't blame her for acting this way. She had given up on the idea of grandchildren and now that it's actually going to happen she still finds it hard to believe it.

Your mom tells Allison stories from when you were a child and you can't help but groan. You just hope that she doesn't have any photos with her. But then you see her taking a small photo album out of her bag and your hopes fly out of the window.

"Mom, come on! Did you have to do this?" you whine and the other three people in the room smile in amusement.

"I'm not showing the photos to strangers Greg, I brought them for Allison." Your mother reasons but you just cross your arms in front of your chest.

"Aw, you were such a cute baby." Allison fusses.

"See what you are doing?" you tell to your mother who just smiles.

"Do you think I can take one of those? I think they would look good on the hospital's notice board." Wilson muses and you glare.

"Don't even think about it Jimmy." You warn.

"I see you were interested in the piano since you were a baby." Allison comments, showing you one of the photos. You are around two and you are standing on your toes, trying to reach the piano keys.

"He was fascinated by the piano. He used to love sitting next to me when I played. Even when he was months old whenever I played the piano he would calm down and he would listen. He never slept, he just listened…" your mom says and Allison smiles softly but doesn't look at you.

"My mom used to play for me when I was little too. She says that's the reason I love the piano so much." Allison says with a small shrug.

The two of them continue talking and looking at the photos your mother brought. Wilson gets bored of the game and finds the conversation a lot more interesting. Especially that story where you decided to run away from home but you ended up at the neighbor's house because she had made your favorite cookies. You still can't believe you did that… then again, you were five.

It's much later that your mom and Wilson decide to leave. They both have to get up early the next day and it's already 11.30 so they reluctantly get up.

Allison hugs your mother and they make plans for lunch for tomorrow. She keeps your photo album because she wants to scan the photos. When you see Wilson's look you start thinking of password-protecting the folder she is going to keep the photos in.

You give your mother a hug too and you wish her a good night, promising to join her and Allison for lunch tomorrow. You smirk at your best friend and he knows that he is going to pay the mere mentioning of taking the photos.

He drops a kiss on Allison's cheek and after wishing you goodnight he leads your mother to the car and they drive off.

You notice Allison's yawn and you catch her hand in yours.

"Bed." You tell her and she nods.

She pulls gently and you follow her down the hall and towards the bedroom. Hector sees you and he immediately stands up from his position on the floor and he follows you. You settle in bed together and he lies next to it on the floor.

Allison immediately snuggles in your embrace and you kiss her forehead.

"You really were a beautiful baby…" she mumbles sleepily and you chuckle.

"Well, our baby is going to be a lot more beautiful." You tell her and she smiles.

"You think?"

"I am sure, I don't think." You say seriously and she sighs contently.

Her fingers draw lazy circles on your chest and you know she is trying to figure out a way to ask you about the one subject you've been avoiding.

"I know that you want to know what happened between me and my dad…" you break the silence and she looks at you.

She quirks an eyebrow and you smirk.

"Yes, I am a mind reader." You reply to her silent question.

"I'm going to tell you, sometime… but, let's not ruin today by talking about him." You request and she can hear the pleading tone in your voice.

She nods and she claims your lips with hers in a gentle kiss to which you willingly respond.

"Now sleep…" you mumble against her lips and she drops her head against your chest listening to your heartbeat and soon she is fast asleep.

You are going to tell her, one day… Now you just want to hold her and sleep with her in your arms. Your hand drops on her still flat stomach and you smile softly. This is where you want to be, not dwelling in the past but with her in the present and thinking about your future…


	22. First day back, part 1

_Hello everyone!  
I hope you are all well and that you had a Happy Easter :)_

_The next chapter is here, a faster update this time!  
Thank you all for your reviews and for reading this story, I hope you will enjoy the next chapter too. _

_Let's move on with the story,  
thanks for reading! _

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song 'The way I am' by Ingrid Michaelson..._

_

* * *

_

**_xOxOx_**

_If you were falling, then I would catch you  
You need a light, I'd find a match  
Cuz I love the way you say good morning  
__And you take me the way I am_**_  
_**

**_xOxOx_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

_June, 2011_

You open your eyes slowly, you let out a yawn and you stretch languidly. You turn on your right side and your eyes connect on his face. His eyes are closed, he is breathing evenly and he is still fast asleep.

You are tempted to wake him up and just crawl in his arms but you know it's too early for him. Frankly, it's early even for you. So you just reach out and caress his face softly. He sighs in his sleep making a smile appear on your lips.

You lie on your back again and you rest a hand on your stomach which is not as flat as it used to be anymore. Greg has made a habit of laying his head on your belly and just talking about nothing and everything. He calls the baby peanut and you can't help but smile every time.

You are three moths along the pregnancy and there is already a small bump visible. People can't tell that you are pregnant yet but you and Greg can tell the difference.

He is taking this whole thing surprisingly well. You shouldn't be so surprised, he did come to London to find you and get you back.

In his own unique way he shows you how much he wants this baby and how much he loves you. He hasn't changed of course, and you wouldn't want him to. But you see a new side of him, a side that you are sure no one else has ever seen and you feel… honored.

He has let you in his heart and his mind and he tries to make his feelings known to you. He may not tell you every day how much he loves you but you don't care because you see it in his eyes every time he looks at you. And that's enough really…

He has been to every doctor's appointment and you caught him checking out baby gear on the internet.

Wilson informed you that he glued an ultrasound picture on the whiteboard the day before and announced to everyone that it was his kid. He also told you that no one believed him and Chase told him that the one woman who would be crazy enough to have a child with him is in London and probably hates him but Greg didn't say anything. If only Chase knew…

You are sure that no one knows about you and Greg except Wilson and Cuddy. People haven't seen you together to start talking. You are back for almost a month and you still haven't gone to the hospital.

But that is going to change…

Today is your first day back to work. You were going crazy the past weeks but now you are going back, finally, as the Assistant Head of the Immunology Department.

Greg was right; the board couldn't say no to a CV like yours and they offered you the job. You are sure that you are going to love working at PPTH again. You know the people there, it's one of the best teaching hospitals in the country and the money they offered you is more than enough.

You can't wait to go back. You are anxious and nervous at the same time but most of all you are eager to get back to work.

The thing you dread is meeting Chase again. You know he works for Greg so you are going to face him eventually. You have no idea how he will react to the news that you are in a relationship with Greg and you are pregnant with his child. You were married to him and you didn't even mention anything about children.

You sigh and you slowly get up. You won't think about this anymore until it's time to deal with it. After dropping a small kiss on Greg's forehead you get out of bed and you exit the bedroom.

Thankfully the nausea has almost stopped since the second month and everything is going smoothly.

You walk down the hall and you go straight to the kitchen. You take a carton of milk out of the fridge and after pouring a generous amount in a glass you start preparing coffee for him.

You open the wrong cupboard at first but then you find the bowls. He must have changed their place.

It's been five days since you moved to your new place and you are still trying to get used to everything.

It's a lovely place with three bedrooms, a spacious living room and a backyard. What you love the most is the big window that looks over to the backyard. The piano is near the window and you have a wonderful view while you play. You did a great choice at buying this place.

The house is not in the center but it is still close to the hospital something Greg really liked because he can get some more minutes of sleep since the house is closer to the hospital than his old apartment.

You switch on the coffee machine, you take the glass of milk in your hand and you head to retrieve the newspaper. You return to the living room and you take a sit on the couch. You rest your glass on the coffee table and your gaze drifts outside.

You have some minutes to just sit there until you have to get ready for work…

**_xOxOx_**

You reach the hospital after a short ride and after parking your car you head straight inside. You greet the nurses at the lobby with a smile and you are ready to get in the elevator when you spot Wilson.

He waves and you walk towards him.

"Hey, good morning!" he greets with a smile.

You give him a hug and then you pull back.

"Good morning to you too. What are you doing here so early?" you ask with a raised eyebrow and he shrugs.

"Believe it or not I'm still trying to figure out how to see my patients and do Lisa's work at the same time. Plus, I have to be House's babysitter and I think that is the most demanding task of all." He says with a smirk making you laugh.

"Well, you don't have to worry about him anymore. I'll take over now." You reassure him and he smiles.

"That's probably the best news I've heard all week!" he exclaims "Care to join me for a cup of coffee? Decaf of course." He says and you nod.

"I have time." You reply.

"Ok then, let's go." He says and together you make your way out of the hospital and to the small cafeteria at the corner of the street.

**_xOxOx_**

You return to the hospital forty five minutes later and after he wishes you a good start you head straight to the Immunology Department.

You take the keys of your office door out of your bag and you unlock. Only the door is made out of glass, unlike Greg's Department.

There is a big desk, a small couch next to the door and two chairs in front of the desk. Behind it there is a set of selves, not too high and there is also a sliding glass door that leads to a balcony. There is also a bookshelf against the wall at your left.

Your eyes dart to your desk where there is a big bouquet of flowers. You frown. Greg would not do something like that and even if he did it would be something more discreet.

You inspect the flowers and you notice that there is a card. You take it in your hand and a smile finds its way to your lips.

_Welcome back 'officially'  
I'm glad you'll be working with us again  
_

_Have a good start,  
James_

You place the card on your desk and you take a sit on the chair behind it. And that's when you notice a red rose, resting on the keyboard. Now **that** is something he would do. You take the flower in your hand and you look around. You really love this office.

Your eyes drop on a photo frame on the desk and you can't help but chuckle. One of the ultrasound pictures from your last appointment is in it and there is one word scribbled at the bottom.

_-Peanut-_

You shake your head in amusement and you place the rose in front of the frame. You decide to take a look around your office, arrange your things that Greg brought in yesterday and then find the Head of Immunology and start work.

**_xOxOx_**

Around twelve o' clock you hear a knock on your office door and you look up from the papers you are reading.

Greg is leaning against the doorframe and is looking at you with a raised eyebrow.

"You left me alone!" he accuses and you chuckle.

"Hello to you too." You say and he walks inside the room.

He walks until he is standing right in front of you and he drops a small kiss on your lips.

"How is your first day back going?" he asks and catches your hand in his.

He tugs gently and when you stand up he sits down on your chair and then he drags you to him so that you are sitting on his good leg. Your arms lace around his neck and he smiles goofily at you.

"So far everything is great." You announce and he gives you a nod.

"Thank you for the rose and for the ultra sound picture on my desk." You tell him with a smile.

"I guess you liked them then…" he says, a small smile finding its way to his lips.

"I loved them!" you exclaim happily.

You lean towards him so that your forehead rests against his and he kisses your lips softly.

"Care to join me for lunch?" he asks hopefully, his eyes locking with yours.

"I'll come and find you when I finish with the paperwork I have to complete." You reply and he frowns.

"Paperwork? From your first day back? I would have complained about it." He states matter of factly making you laugh lightly.

"I did see those patients so I have to update their files." You say with a small shrug.

"Still…" his eyes roam over your desk and the first thing he sees is the big bouquet Wilson sent you.

He quirks an eyebrow questioningly and before you can answer he catches the card in his hand and he reads it quickly.

"You are lucky it's from Wilson." He mumbles and places the card back in the bouquet.

"Why, what would you do if it was from someone else?" you ask casually and he frowns deeply.

"I wouldn't do much, my cane would do the hard work." He tells you.

You kiss him softly and you smile at his reaction.

"You don't have to worry; no one will even consider sending me flowers when they find out about our relationship." You reassure him and he smirks.

"Of course! And they need to find out fast so that they don't get any ideas. So, I have to do something to make them understand that you are mine."

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that?" you ask with a raised eyebrow.

He doesn't answer. Not verbally at least… he reaches inside his pocket and he pulls out a small velvet box. He casts one glance at you before opening the box and revealing an elegant white gold ring with a diamond on it. You gasp the moment you see it and he smiles at your reaction.

He takes the ring in his hand and he slides it on your finger gently. He inspects it for a few seconds and then he turns to look at you. His blue eyes connect with yours but you are speechless and you can't say anything.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

You open your mouth but then you close it again, not finding anything to say and he chuckles.

"Greg, what is this?" you ask.

"I thought it was kind of obvious. It looks like a ring, doesn't it?" he replies with his best 'duh' look making you roll your eyes.

"Yeah but-"

"Marry me. That way no one will get any ideas." He interrupts you and you are speechless once again.

He studies you for long moments before nudging your shoulder gently.

"What's it going to be?" his tone is so soft that it catches you off guard.

"Are you doing this just so that other men won't get any ideas?" you ask with a frown and he snorts.

"That's just a bonus." He states and then continues "You know me Allison; I never do anything half heartedly. I **want **to marry you…" he says seriously, his eyes locking with yours.

"I've already done this two times in the past…" you sigh, your eyes connecting on the ring on your finger.

"Third time's the charm." He says with a smirk and you smile.

"I don't want a big wedding." You make it clear and he looks at you in bewilderment.

"Who said anything about a big wedding? I was thinking you, me and the mutt!" he exclaims making you laugh loudly.

Your green-blue eyes connect with his blue ones and then you lean down and kiss his lips softly.

"Is that a yes?" he breaths out, his hot breath caressing your lips.

"Yes, I want to marry you." You tell him making a grin appear on his lips.

He captures your lips with his and you kiss for what feels like an eternity. Your forehead rests against his after you break the kiss and you smile.

"Don't forget lunch." He tells you.

You nod and you stand up, letting him get up as well. With one last kiss he turns around and exits your office leaving you alone. You sit back down on the chair behind your desk and you break into a grin. Everything is great in your world…


	23. First day back, part 2

_Hello everyone!_  
_I hope you are all doing well :)_

_Sorry for the delay, I planned on posting this a lot earlier but things got in the way once again and ruined my plans... :-/ Anyway, I hope this chapter is going to make_  
_it up to you and that you will enjoy reading this. _  
_Thank you all for your reviews and thanks to everyone who took the time to read this! _

_Let's move on with the story!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song 'Scientist' by Coldplay... _

_

* * *

_

_**xOxOx**_

_Come up to meet you  
tell you I'm sorry  
you don't how lovely you are_

_I had to find you  
tell you I need you  
tell you I set you apart _

**_xOxOx_**

**_

* * *

_**

_June, 2011_

You finished with the paperwork thirty minutes after Greg had left and then you decided to go check on your patients. Greg is going to hate you for that… One of them had presented with some new symptoms and, being you, you had to run some additional tests. You are glad you did because it turned out that he had an infection and you thankfully caught it early.

So now that everything is good you make your way towards Greg's office because you promised him you would have lunch together.

The blinds surrounding his office are closed but the door is unlocked. You open it as quietly as you can and you enter. The moment you are in his office you spot him sitting in his recliner, feet propped up on the foot stool, his cane discarded on the floor.

His eyes connect with yours and he raises his hands in the air for effect before speaking.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asks in frustration.

"First you left me alone in bed and now you are late for lunch! Not to mention that you didn't come to see me and I had to come to you…" he whines childishly and you chuckle at his actions.

You walk towards him and rest your hands on his shoulders before straddling him. He quirks an eyebrow questioningly and you smirk.

"Are you going to continue this or are you just teasing me?" he asks with a frown.

You lean down and you capture his lips with yours making the frown disappear but you pull back too fast for his liking.

"I'm just teasing you…" you whisper against his lips and he huffs.

"You are going to pay for this." He states and his hands come to rest on your hips. He squeezes gently and then he makes you sit half on top of him half on the recliner.

His eyes connect on the TV and you notice that one of his soap operas is on.

"I thought we were going to go for lunch." You protest but he doesn't make a move to stand up.

"Yeah, like an hour ago." He replies distractedly.

"Come on Greg…" you purr and you start placing kisses on the side of his neck.

Your hand travels from his stomach, up to his chest and back down again and then it slips under the t-shirt he is wearing. Your nails dig gently in the skin of his lower abdomen and he tries not to squirm.

"You know, that will probably lead you to the couch for a round of hot, steamy sex and definitely not to the cafeteria for lunch." He states, trying to sound casual but failing miserably.

"We could do that." You suggest and he immediately turns to look at you.

"Seriously?" he asks in bewilderment.

"No" you state matter of factly making him groan.

"Come on Allison, don't joke about things like that." He pouts and catches your hand in his.

"I might consider it if we go for lunch…" you trail off and he frowns.

"Are you trying to bribe me?"

"Would it work?" you inquire, your eyes locking with his.

"Maybe…" he drags out and you immediately stand up.

"Ok, let's go then!" you say and you tag at his hand but he stays unmoving.

"Will we have sex in the office if I come?" he asks you with a smirk but you shake your head.

"At home, if you want." You reply seriously.

"You know that I always want to have sex with you." He says matter of factly making you roll your eyes.

"Of course… Let's go, Wilson is waiting at the cafeteria." you grab his hand and this time he gets up and he follows you outside his office and to the cafeteria.

_**xOxOx**_

After lunch you return to his office since you have nothing else to do at your Department. He takes a sit back in his recliner and you snuggle in his embrace as he watches some lame cartoon you have no interest in.

His hand draws lazy circles on your back and you sigh contently. He smirks at you reaction and he places a small kiss on your forehead.

A knock on the door interrupts the moment and he groans.

"Who is it?" he yells making you burry your head in his chest.

"It's us." You hear Taub's voice.

"Who is 'us'?" Greg asks and you hear muffled talking from the other side of the door.

"House, you know perfectly well, just open the damn door. Wilson gave us a case." Foreman replies.

"Well I don't want a case! Give it back to him!" he shouts and there is a big pause.

"Are you sure you are ok? You are asking us to send the case back?" Thirteen asks in bewilderment and you chuckle.

"I'm fine! Just give the case to Wilson and go do my clinic hours!" he says in an authoritative tone but they don't seem ready to leave.

"Can't, I already told Wilson we would take the case. Chase is taking the patient's history." Foreman informs him.

He looks at you and with a sigh and he drops his head back.

"Fine, I'm coming out. But if you ever take a case without asking me first I'm going to have to fire you all!" he threatens.

You stand up reluctantly and he grabs his cane. He stands up too and then he catches your hand in his.

"You can follow me out or you can leave from the other door and avoid the three curious doctors that are currently standing in the conference room." He says in a low tone, not wanting the others to listen.

You let out a breath slowly and you look into his eyes.

"What do you want?" you ask and he smirks.

"I gave you a ring didn't I?" he says and you smile.

You give him a small nod and he drops a kiss on your forehead.

"I just asked because your ex-hubby has no idea yet and he'll probably have a heart attack if he sees you here." Greg tells you.

"He is going to find out eventually… so let's get over with it." You reply.

"Ok…" he walks to the door and he opens it.

You take a deep breath and you follow him in the conference room.

"Allison!" Foreman exclaims and before you can react he envelopes you into a hug which you happily return.

He pulls back and he looks at you, a smile on his lips.

"What are you doing here?" he asks with excitement.

"I work here." You inform him with a smile of your own and he looks at you wide eyed.

"Here, here? In this office?" the conversation seems familiar and you chuckle.

"Not here-here, here in Immunology, Assistant Head." You reply and he whistles appreciatively.

"Nice. You didn't mention it in your last email a week ago." He says and you shrug.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." You answer with a small shrug.

"It's good to have you back! You have no idea what ideas House has come up with to mess with our heads. His latest one was to stick an ultrasound picture on the whiteboard and claim that he was going to be a father." He laughs and you cringe but before you have the time to answer you hear a voice from the doorway.

"Allison?" you look up and you see Chase, standing there, eyes wide open and a file in his hand.

"Hello Robert." You greet him and you feel Greg tensing beside you. He hasn't said a word after you exited his office; he lets you say what you want.

"What are you doing here?" confusion and uncertainty settle on his face and you don't know what to say anymore.

"She works here, in Immunology. She is the new assistant Head, isn't that great?" Foreman saves you the trouble and you let out a breath slowly.

"You are back?"

"Permanently." You reply to his question and he nods, not knowing what to say either.

Foreman notices that there is something going on the moment he sees Greg leaning towards you and resting his hand on the small of your back.

"Ok, let's go run the usual tests so we have something to work on." He states, motioning for Taub and Thirteen to follow him. They seem apprehensive at first but they follow him anyway. He gives you a small wink as he walks out and you nod appreciatively.

"What's going on?" Chase asks, sensing too that something isn't quite right.

"I just wanted you to find out from me and not from the hospital's grape vine. Greg and I-"

"Greg?" he interrupts immediately.

"Greg… we are together, in a relationship-"

"We'll get married." Greg interrupts this time and he earns a glare from you. He meets your stare and he doesn't back down. Of course he wouldn't…

You turn to look at Chase and you are sure that you haven't seen him so pale before.

"Let me get this straight…" his tone is low and he is breathing heavily "You divorced me because I killed someone and because **he **was poisoning me and I was turning into him, losing my moral compass and ethics. And now you are telling me that you are together with the man that destroyed us?" he asks in bewilderment.

"It's more complicated than that and you know it." You reply but he doesn't seem to want to listen at the time being.

"Complicated? No Allison, it's simple for me… It's him, it has always been him! You damped me the moment I did something that didn't agree with what you believe! But what about him? Do you remember how many times he has hurt you or how many times he has pushed you aside? How many times has **he **killed a patient, not even caring about it?" he yells.

You notice that Greg is gripping his cane so tightly that his knuckles have turned white.

"Do you think he is going to change just because you are together now? He is probably going to run away the moment he feels you get too close and it's going to hurt even more this time." He continues without waiting for you to say something.

"He is not going to run away." You state but he chuckles humorlessly.

"You say that now, but what when you decide that you want more from him?"

"We are getting married you moron and she is pregnant with my child! Will you shut up and listen to what she has to say?" Greg shouts making Chase stop and stare at you.

"You are pregnant? And it's his?" he asks in shock and you nod.

"I can't believe this! This is insane!" he exclaims, throwing his hands in the air.

"I really can't look at you right now, I really can't…" he mumbles and storms out of the room before you can say anything else.

You turn to look at Greg who just stands there.

"Did you have to interfere?" you ask in frustration.

"Didn't you listen to what he was saying?" he asks, trying to keep his voice down.

You let out a breath slowly and you avert your gaze. He reaches out and he rests his hand on your forearm but you don't move.

"Come on Allison, are you going to blame me now?" he asks in a low tone and your eyes connect with his.

"I can't blame you even if I wanted to…" you say in a whisper.

He comes closer to you and you walk in his embrace, burying your face in his chest. His arms wrap around your body and he holds you close. You look up at him and he captures your lips in a gentle kiss.

"Please keep the PDA to a minimum!"

You both turn around and you see your best friend standing at the doorframe, a wide smile on her face.

"Kate?" you say in bewilderment and she walks towards you.

She hugs you and when she pulls back and looks at you she immediately knows that something has happened.

"Someone killed your dog?" she tries to joke and Greg rolls his eyes.

"Boy, you are cheerful today." He mutters.

"What happened?" she asks, turning serious but you shake your head and you give her a small smile.

"I'll tell you later. Come on; let's go to the cafeteria for a cup of coffee."

"You don't drink coffee." She points out but you shrug.

"Decaf." You turn to Greg and he quirks an eyebrow.

"Are you coming?"

He nods and he follows you and Kate out of the conference room.

**_xOxOx_**

Some hours later and you are sitting on the couch in your living room, your back resting against the armrest. Greg is sitting next to you, your legs on his lap and Kate is in one of the armchairs.

Your first day back was more challenging than you thought it would be. The encounter with Robert has drained you. You can't blame him for his reaction, you really can't. Sure, almost two years have passed since you ended your marriage but the fact that you are in a relationship with Greg would have the same affect on him even if twenty years had passed by.

You know that if you were alone with him and if Greg hadn't interfered he wouldn't have reacted that way, he would have taken the news better.

Eric told you that he is seeing someone for a few months but seeing you with the man that played a big role at ruining your marriage made him snap. You are sure he'll come around eventually but he needs time. You just hope that Greg isn't going to do something stupid.

"Where the hell is Wilson, I'm hungry!" Greg whines making you snap out of your reverie.

"Will you stop complaining?" Kate says before you can reply and he glares at her.

"You know I won't so why bother asking?" he states matter of factly.

"Kids, please, behave." You tell them.

The door bell rings and Kate gets up in order to answer.

"Great, the pizza arrived before him!" Greg exclaims making you smile in amusement.

"Shut up already!" Kate shouts and opens the door revealing Wilson with two pizza boxes and a six-pack of beer in his hands.

Greg turns around and he smirks when he sees his best friend.

"Kate, where are your manners? Invite the delivery boy inside." He says, the smirk never leaving his lips.

"Shut up House." Wilson says and then turns to Kate "Hello again. I hope he hasn't driven you mad yet…" he trails off and Kate gives him a smile and helps him with the boxes.

"Nope, not yet. But he is trying really hard." She says with a smile. "Let's take these to the kitchen." She says.

The two of you watch them as they walk towards the kitchen and then Greg turns to you with a smug smile on his lips.

"Again?"

"Don't even think about it." You warn.

"But he said 'hello again' which means…" he trails off and you quirk an eyebrow.

"This is crazy." You mumble but he seems to have a different opinion.

"Come on! Why not? It's perfect! They get together and they leave us alone. Plus, they are going to stop getting on my nerves." He states with a shrug and you actually smile.

"You are insane." You tell him and he grins.

"You love me anyway." He says, dropping a small kiss on your lips.

"Where the hell is the pizza?" he yells the moment he pulls away and you shake your head in amusement.

"And bring the milk too!" he adds as an afterthought.

Kate and Wilson return with the pizza boxes, four plates and the milk he asked for and you all start eating at once.

"So, you didn't tell us. How long are you staying?" you ask your best friend who chews slowly, avoiding your gaze.

"You know… I was thinking… permanently." She says, trying to sound casual.

You almost choke on your pizza and you look at her in bewilderment.

"What? When did you decide that and why didn't you tell me?" you ask one question after the other.

"It's not a big deal-"

"It **is **a big deal!" you interrupt but she continues.

"-and I didn't want you to come and help, I had everything under control." She concludes.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" you ask Greg who looks at you innocently.

"You knew!" you accuse and he looks at you with the look of a kid who was just caught with the hand in the jar of cookies.

"Oops." He says and you sigh.

"What about work?" you turn to your friend again.

"Everything is settled; I had a job interview at the hospital today, your boyfriend set it up. I'll be working in the Infectious Diseases department." She announces happily.

"That's great news." You tell her and she quirks an eyebrow, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Come on, say it."

"You should have told me! I would have helped!" you exclaim and the other three occupants of the room burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing! You should have told me too!" you tell to Greg but he just laughs harder.

"You are so predictable some times." Kate states and you cross your arms in front of your chest.

"Will you stop upsetting my fiancée?" Greg asks when he stops laughing.

"Your what?" Kate and Wilson exclaim, looking at the two of you with wide eyes.

"You two are getting married?" Wilson asks, recovering faster than Kate.

You nod in confirmation and Greg smirks at their reaction.

"Wow…" Kate mumbles and you can't help but chuckle.

"When did you decide that?"

"Today. I thought the ring on her finger was going to prevent the other doctors from getting any ideas." He says casually and your friends laugh at his reasoning.

"Right House, we believe you, that's the only reason." Wilson said through laughter.

You turn to look at Greg and you drop a small kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry, I believe you." You say but he snorts.

"No you don't."

"No I don't…" you say and he leans down and kisses you on the lips softly.

You know he is ok with it and he doesn't care what everyone thinks as long as you two are ok. And you are more than ok…


	24. Stake out

_Hello everyone!  
I hope you are all well :)_

_So, I'm working solely on this story in order to finish this first. Some of the chapters remaining are already written so updates will be quicker. There are 5, maybe 6 chapters,  
left to this story...  
As for my other story I have planned the next chapters but I have a problem writing them :p I'll figure it out though..._

_I'm also planning a new story that takes place in season 2 and continues through seasons 3 and 4... but I won't start writing that until I finish both stories. I'm just  
mentioning it so that you have an idea of what I'm going to do next.  
So that's all..._

_Thank you all for reading this and for taking the time to review! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)  
Let's move on with the story..._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song 'A little less conversation' by Elvis Presley..._

_

* * *

_

_**xOxOx**_

_A little less conversation,  
a little more action please  
All this aggravation aint satisfactioning me**  
**_

**_xOxOx_**

**_

* * *

_**

_July, 2011_

You sit behind the Nurses' Station at the Clinic, a lollypop in your mouth and a file in your hands so that you can hide your face. Thankfully Nurse Brenda is at the ER today which means that you can harass the new nurses and no one will rat you out.

But today you are on a mission…

You have been following your best friend around since morning, trying to figure out what he is hiding from you. So far you haven't found anything but you are sure that you are going to figure it out any minute now.

You see him exiting one of the exam rooms, talking to a patient and you lift the folder so that he doesn't see you.

You watch him closely as he talks with the patient. He adds something to the patient's file and after handing him a prescription he turns to walk in the exam room again but his pager goes off. The small smile that reaches his lips makes you frown.

He starts walking out of the Clinic and the moment his back is turned on you, you grab your cane and you go after him, keeping a safe distance at the same time not wanting him to see you.

He walks to the elevators and he waits patiently for it to arrive. Damn, you are probably going to lose him…

You hide behind a wall and you lean on your cane so that you can watch him. The moment he enters the elevator and the door closes behind him you walk closer and you watch the numbers as the elevator ascends.

_1…2…3… Interesting._

You press the button to call the elevator and you twirl your cane between your fingers, waiting as patiently as you can. When it arrives you enter quickly and you press the button for the third floor.

A short ride later and you reach your destination. You stick your head out and you check to see if Wilson is near. You don't see him at first so you walk out slowly. You look around and that's when you spot him.

He is standing outside a patient's room, Kate is with him and they are talking. He has his back to you and Kate can't see you from where she is standing. Bingo

You walk as close as you can but you still can't hear what they are talking about. This can be a problem. You need to find a way to get even closer without being seen but you have no idea how to do it.

You'd just wish they would go to his office; things would be a lot easier for you.

"What are you doing?" her voice makes you jump and you swirl around.

Your eyes connect with the green-blue ones of Allison Cameron.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" you whisper and she raises an eyebrow at you.

"What are you doing?" she repeats, her arms crossing in front of her chest.

"Nothing." You reply innocently.

Her eyes travel around and the moment she sees your friends she smirks.

"Are you following Wilson again?" she inquires, her eyes locking with yours.

"Me? No! Why would I do that?" you exclaim and she is tempted to roll her eyes.

"Leave him alone Greg."

"Not until I find out what he is hiding." You reply and at the same time you turn around to see where Kate and Wilson are.

They haven't moved from their position, they are still outside the patient's room, talking.

"He will talk to you eventually if he is hiding something as you say." She reasons but you are not really paying attention because you see them walking.

"Quick, hide." You tell her and you drag her to you so that her back collides with the wall and you a right in front of her, trapping her effectively.

The wall is obscuring you but at the same time you can pull back a little and see where they are going. You see them walking towards the stairs. Good, they won't go far. One floor up or down. And you are almost sure they are going up, to Wilson's office.

"You are insane, you know that?" Allison's voice make you look at her and you grin goofily the moment you meet her eyes.

"Of course I know! That's one of the reasons you love me." You state surely and you brush your lips against hers.

"Got to go now! I have to go to my office." You announce.

"I don't think it's a good idea to use the balcony to spy on him." The little smirk on her face tells you that she thinks she knows what you are going to do.

"Who said anything about the balcony? I'm going to sit in my office and switch on my computer."

She looks at you questioningly, a frown on her face.

"What have you done?" she asks and you smirk.

"Smart girl. How do you know I've done something?"

"I know **you**." She replies and you smirk.

"One of the perks of Cuddy dating Lucas is that you can always find a PI whenever you need one. And he'll also help you for free." You tell her with a wink.

"_The target has arrived on ground zero."_

"What's that?" Allison asks suspiciously.

You take a walkie-talkie out of your jacket pocket and you show it to her.

"Roger that, I'm getting rid of Allison and I'm coming." You say in the walkie-talkie.

"_She found you? You are supposed to be careful! Hello Allison!" _Lucas greets her and you roll your eyes.

"Hello to you too Lucas. And don't get into too much trouble." She says, grabbing the walkie-talkie from you and then handing it back.

"_Don't worry Allison, I'm sleeping with the boss." _He says and you can actually hear the smile in his voice.

"I knew I liked this guy for a reason." You say to Allison who smiles in amusement and without another word you walk towards the stairs.

**_xOxOx_**

You enter your office and you immediately walk behind your desk and you take a sit next to Lucas. All the blinds are closed so no one can see what you are doing in there.

You look at the screen and your eyes widen.

"When did you install a camera in his office? I thought you only placed a microphone." You say in bewilderment and Lucas just shrugs.

"I thought it would be more interesting to watch them interact."

"Good job." You say appreciatively.

He hands you a cup of coffee and he points at some donuts on the desk.

"Is this the modern stake out?" you ask with a smirk, grabbing a donut and taking a big bite.

"You can say that." He replies and takes a sip from his coffee.

"Whatever this is, I like it." You state and he smiles.

"Anything juicy so far?" you ask but he shakes his head.

"They are just talking about the patient. Wilson wanted a consult." Is his reply and you nod.

"There's got to be something more…" you mumble mostly to yourself.

"I'm with you in this one. See their body language? They are not close so they are leaning in, trying to close the distance as much as they can. And their eyes are always locked together." He comments making you smirk.

"Exactly. You are hired." You state without turning to look at him.

"No, thank you. I'm in a relationship with Lisa and we have children. She is not just my boss and if I even consider spending time in your Department while you have a patient she won't let me see Rachel and Hannah for a week." He says and you smirk.

"Ah look, it's going to get good!" you say as you watch your best friend standing up and taking a sit next to Kate in front of his desk and he catches her hand in his.

"_I think he is onto us…" _you hear Kate say and you smile smugly.

"_No he is not. He would have said something if he had even the tiniest bit of suspicion." _Wilson tries to reassure her.

"_What do we do if he gets suspicious?" _she asks and you lean forward, resting your elbows on your knees.

"_Then we tell him. Trust me, it's better to tell him than let him find out on his own. He is going to make our lives a living hell if he gets the chance." _Your best friend replies. He knows you too well.

"_Does Allison know?" _he asks, piquing your interest even more at once.

"_I haven't told her yet… every time I try Greg shows up. But, I'm pretty sure she knows." _Is her reply. You are going to have to torture your beautiful fiancé later.

"_Let's hope that House hasn't realized anything." _Wilson mumbled.

"_He is not that bad… well, when he wants to." _Kate states and your best friend laughs.

"_Hey, I care about my best friend and I could tell you many things in his defense but right now he is the last person I want to talk about." _Wilson says dragging her to him and making her sit on his lap. He kisses her softly and he wraps his arms around her waist and that's when you switch off the monitor.

"Eew, that was nasty." You comment and Lucas bursts out laughing.

"I think you found out what you wanted to know. When they finish in there we have to go and remove the camera and the microphones. And if Lisa finds out about this you are dead." He states seriously.

"If I ever want to commit suicide I'll tell her so that she'll save me the trouble and kill me herself." You reply casually and he shakes his head in amusement.

"Good." He says and he extends his hand. You shake it and then you grab your cane and you stand up.

"Ok, got to go now. I have to find Allison and tell her the news. After I torture her a little..." You add with a smirk and exit the office.

_**xOxOx**_

You return to the third floor and you go straight to Allison's office. She is checking some x-rays and scans; her back is to the door so she doesn't see you when you enter. You walk as quietly as you can, not using your cane until you are right behind her.

Your hands rest on her hips but she doesn't react as you would have expected her too.

"Hello Greg…" she says without turning around and you frown deeply.

"How on earth-"

"I saw your reflection on the glass door that leads to the balcony." She states and you groan.

You nuzzle her neck with your nose and you drop a small kiss where neck meets shoulder.

"The x-ray is clean." You mumble against her skin.

"There must be something there…" she says in frustration. She throws the scan on the desk and she catches an MRI scan. She frowns in concentration as she looks at the scan and you smile.

Your arms wrap around her waist and you rest your hands on the small bump of her abdomen.

"How is peanut doing?" you ask, trying to catch her attention but she is too engrossed to answer.

"Allison…" you say in a sing-song voice.

"There it is! See? I told you there was something there." She exclaims triumphantly and she shows you a spot on the MRI that you hadn't really noticed.

She disentangles herself from your embrace and after grabbing the patient's file from the desk she heads for the door.

"Where are you going?" you ask with a frown.

"I've got to run a test and confirm what I saw on the scan." She explains and she exits the office leaving you alone.

You sit on the couch heavily and you drop your cane on the floor. She'll be back, she can't take that long.

**_xOxOx_**

Almost half an hour later you hear the door opening. You close your eyes, pretending to be asleep, wanting to see what she'll do.

You hear her walking inside the office and then she stops. You feel the couch dip slightly as she sits down and her hand rests on your chest. She leans down and you feel her lips against your cheek.

You try really hard to continue breathing evenly and not blow your cover. Her hand travels up and she runs her fingers through your hair gently. She starts to stand up but you quickly grab her hand in yours and you pull her back to you.

She shakes her head and she leans down in order to press a kiss on your lips.

"I was right…" she mumbles against your lips and you smirk.

"Good for you." You state.

Your hand comes to rest on her belly and she smiles.

"You didn't tell me how peanut is doing." You tell her with a pout.

"Peanut's fine." She replies, resting her hand on yours.

"You also didn't tell me what you know about Wilson and your best friend." You say, a smirk finding its way to your lips.

She frowns but she doesn't move away from you she just locks her eyes on yours.

"What should I know?"

The smirk on your lips widens. She is trying to find out what you have found out but you both know that you are better at this game.

"You tell me." You say casually.

"There is nothing to tell… honey." She says sweetly knowing full well that you don't like it when she calls you that. Ok, you have to admit it; she is getting better at this.

"So, you are not going to admit that you know." She shakes her head and you huff.

"Ok, then I'm not going to tell you either." You say smugly and she tries to hide her smile, unsuccessfully though.

"I saw that!" you accuse, sitting up so that your back is against the armrest.

"Saw what?" She plays dump and you roll your eyes.

"That little smile you tried to hide." You clarify, crossing your arms in front of your chest.

"What smile honey?"

"Ok, stop that!" you tell her but she just smiles.

"Stop what?" she asks innocently making you groan.

Ok… maybe you underestimated her. If she wants she can probably beat you at this game.

"Fine, you win!" you exclaim and she smiles smugly "Can we be serious now?" you ask and she nods.

"Please tell me you didn't get caught." She pleads and you smirk.

"Of course we didn't! And we found out what we both knew our best friends were hiding from us." You state and she quirks an eyebrow.

"And what is that?" she asks leaning closer to you.

"That our friends have been screwing each other's brains out." You say and she cringes at your choice of words.

"Admit it… you had figured it out too." She gives you a small smile and after brushing her lips against yours she stands up and heads to her desk.

"Of course I knew but, unlike you, I preferred to wait until they are ready to talk to me." She replies with a small shrug.

"Where is the fun in that?" you inquire, following her and standing right behind her.

"And anyway, Kate is back for almost a month now, how much time do they want?" you exclaim in bewilderment.

She turns around so that she is facing you and she rests her palms on your chest.

"Do you remember how much time **we** needed?" she asks with a small smirk.

"That was different." You contradict but she doesn't reply. She just leans to you so that her head is against your chest and her arms wrap around your waist.

"Excuses…" she mumbles, her voice almost drowned.

You chuckle and you drop a kiss on the top of her head. She pulls back and she smiles.

"Come on, let's go torture Wilson and Kate." You say, waggling your eyebrows suggestively.

She laughs and she catches your hand in hers and together you walk out of her office.


	25. Tough cases

_Hello everyone!  
I hope you are all well :)_

_Thank you all for reading this and thanks to everyone who took the time to drop a comment and tell me what they think!  
Chapter 25 is ready for all of you to read. It's time for Cameron and Chase to have a conversation without House interfering this time.  
I hope you are going to enjoy this!_

_Let's move on with the story..._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song 'The reason' by Hoobastank..._

_

* * *

_

_**xOxOx**_

_I've found a reason to show  
a side of me you didn't know  
a reason for all that I do  
and the reason is you  
_

**_xOxOx_**

**_

* * *

_**

_August, 2011_

You sit on the piano bench, your hands on your lap and you just stare outside the big window, just enjoying the quiet of the room. You let out a breath slowly and then you turn your attention to the piano.

Your finger traces the ebony and ivory keys and you press down gently. You look for the tablatures and you frown when you don't see them where you left them.

"Greg, where have you put the tablatures that were on the piano?" you ask but you get no answer.

"Greg?" you call out his name.

"_Wha'?" _you hear from somewhere in the house. He must be in the bathroom…

Hector trots to you and he rests his head on the bench. You ruffle his fur and he tries to lick your hand as your fingers run through his fur.

"I didn't call you." You tell him, never seizing your movements.

"You didn't?" Greg's voice makes you turn around and you see him standing in the middle of the living room, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair sticking out in every direction.

"I was talking to Hector." You explain and he walks closer to you so that he is standing right behind you.

You turn on the bench so that you are facing him and he is standing between your parted thighs. You drop a kiss on his navel and you see goose bumps appear on his skin.

"Where did you put the tablatures?" you ask with a raised eyebrow and he looks innocently at you.

"Aren't they were you left them?" he evades and you smile.

"If they were I wouldn't have asked you." You point out and he scrunches his face up.

"True…" he mumbles, scratching his head.

You are ready to say something but your pagers go off simultaneously making him groan.

"That can't be good." You say with a sigh and you get up in order to check your pager.

"Cuddy?" he asks and you nod.

His phone starts ringing and he throws his arms in the air in frustration.

"Come on! It's Saturday!" he exclaims and he walks towards you.

He grabs his mobile phone and he stands right behind you, his chest resting against your back, and answers.

"Cuddles! How can I help you this wonderful morning?" he says in a fake cheerful tone and you smile, leaning back to him until your head is resting against his shoulder. His free arm comes to wrap around your waist.

"_House I need you here."_ Cuddy sounds desperate but Greg has to be his usual self.

"Cuddy, I think we talked about this, I can't be your sex-slave anymore I'm engaged!" he says in bewilderment and you try not to laugh.

"_This is serious House, stop joking! I need you and Allison here now." _She says urgently and he frowns.

"Is it an epidemic or something? Because if it is then Allison is not going anywhere." He states adamantly.

"_No epidemic, I promise. They brought in two siblings, the one is already in a coma and all the tests come back inconclusive. Originally they thought it was just the flu but apparently they were wrong." _She explains and Greg puffs his cheeks and then lets out the air slowly.

"Why do you need Allison and not just me?" he asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"_Because obviously something is attacking their organisms and since we can't find something in the tests it must be something immunological." _

"So? The Head of Immunology is on duty today, he can help." He says with a small shrug and you snort.

"_Do you remember what happened the last time you worked with Jenkins?" _she asks and he pretends to be thinking about it.

"Can you enlighten me?"

"_You called him incompetent, you told him that he probably got his medical degree from a Happy Meal and you shouted that he was cheating on his wife while you were standing in the middle of the lobby." _ She reminds him and he smirks.

"Yeah! That was fun, maybe we should do it again sometime." He suggests and Cuddy groans.

"_No, you'll stay away from him. Last time he said that if he had to work with you again he would quit." _

"Huh… that might be convenient. Do you want Jenkins' job?" he asks you and you shake your head in amusement.

"_Do you want to hear me beg?" _she asks in frustration.

"That would help a lot." He states matter of factly.

You think he has tortured her enough so you just grab the phone from his hand.

"Hey Lisa, we'll be there in half hour tops." You tell her reassuringly.

"_Thank you Allison! Thank God you are there… I've called House's team, do you want anyone from your department?" _she asks.

"No, it's fine, we will handle it." You tell her.

"_Ok, I'll see you two in a while."_ She says and you hang up the phone.

"Get dressed." You order and he frowns.

"Hey! You usually use that tone when you say 'undress', don't ruin it for me!" he whines and you laugh.

You kiss his lips and you trail your hand down his chest and to his navel, your nails scratching him gently.

"Maybe later…" you say in a sultry tone and he groans from deep in his throat.

"I'll hold you to that." He says and he heads to the bedroom in order to change. You just follow him with a smirk on your lips.

**_xOxOx_**

"No, no, no and no! Where did you come up with ideas like those? A five year old would have better ideas than you!" he shouts looking from Foreman, to Thirteen to Taub and then to Chase.

He then turns to look at you with a raised eyebrow.

"Please tell me you have a better idea 'cause right now I'm thinking about jumping out of the window so that I don't have to listen to them!" he exclaims in annoyance.

"Yeah, good idea, jump off the window…" Chase mutters under his breath and Greg glares.

He lets out a breath slowly and he looks at you again.

"Maybe we are missing something." You say with a sigh.

"You are saying that it's not something immunological?" he asks furrowing his brow.

"I didn't say that. Maybe we are missing an infection or some kind of trauma." You suggest.

"So, you are saying that their system was already compromised and that something we are missing is going to finish them off!" he says with, feigning enthusiasm.

"Yeah… something like that." You agree.

"We would have found the infection." Chase contradicts.

"Not necessarily." You state calmly but he doesn't seem to be willing to listen to you.

"We ran every test known to mankind! We would have found something if there was something there! But since there isn't-"

"Will you shut up already today? You are disagreeing with everything she says and, frankly, it's getting really annoying!" Greg interrupts him and Chase just glares at him, clearly frustrated.

"You two, one will go to the lab to run a blood work again and the other to the parents. Find out anything you can about the past month. And then go check on the patients, I need to know about every scar, scratch and freckle they have." He tells to Taub and Thirteen who leave the conference room at once.

"Foreman, check the scans again. Did they do a lumbar puncture before the kids lights went out?" he asks and you nod.

"Ok, check that too."

"And you" he says, pointing his cane to Chase "take a break and when you come back you better listen to what **everyone** has to say." He says seriously and Chase follows Foreman with a huff.

"Imagine how he would react if he wasn't dating…" he mutters under his breath and you smile weakly.

"I'm going to the cafeteria, are you coming with?" he asks but you shake your head.

"I'm going to wait the results from the lab." You reply and with a nod he exits the conference room, leaving you alone.

You let out a sigh and you rub your hands over your eyes.

This thing with Chase has really started to tire you. You are tired of having to explain yourself every time to him. It's been three months since you started working at PPTH again and he still isn't talking to you unless it is absolutely necessary.

Greg isn't helping the situation at all. He infuriates Chase even when he isn't trying to.

You guess that what is bothering Chase most of all is the fact that you are pregnant… and Greg is doing a great job at showing him what he couldn't have with you. You glance at the whiteboard and you see the ultra sound picture of your baby at one corner. Greg replaces it every month with a new one.

You can't blame him really… he would do all these things even if Chase wasn't working for him. Most of the things he does he does them because he wants to and not to get on your ex-husbands nerves. But the result is the same…

Chase wanted all those things with you. He wanted a relationship, a family and now he sees another man with you. And not any other man… the man who had a big role in destroying your marriage.

You know he is moving on but he is still bitter about this, even angry at some point. He has his rights but this situation has really started to get a toll on you and you don't know how much longer you are going to be able to handle it.

Another sigh escapes your lips and you gently rub your temple. You feel the start of a headache and you wonder how you are going to work like that for the rest of the day.

"Hey, you ok?" Eric's concerned tone brings you back to reality and you give him a small smile.

"Fine, just a headache, no need to worry." You say reassuringly and after studying your face for a few seconds he nods and he takes a sit next to you.

"Did you find anything?" you ask but he shakes his head negatively.

"I just hope that Remy or Taub will find something…" he mumbles tiredly.

"We'll figure it out." You say confidently and he smiles.

"Always the optimist, right?" he tells you and you shrug lightly.

"I try…"

Greg returns that moment, a cup of coffee in his left hand, his cane in the right.

"LP?" he asks when he sees Eric.

"Nothing that can help us." He replies.

You can tell that he is frustrated. You are all here since morning and you haven't been able to find out what is wrong. The bad thing is that you are running out of time…

"We found the infection!" Thirteen announces as she, Taub and Chase enter the conference room.

"They both have it?" Greg asks.

"Nope, just the one who is currently in a coma. The infection made him worse, that's why he is in a coma. So we are back to genetic." Taub says handing you the test results. Greg reads them over your shoulder and he writes on the whiteboard.

"Great! So now that we know why he is in a coma, let's find out what is killing them both!" he exclaims.

"I told you to listen to her." he tells to Chase and he turns to write on the whiteboard again.

"Let's go, differential again!"

_**xOxOx**_

Despite the fact that you explained the coma the other symptoms still didn't make any sense. Around two o'clock in the night Greg decided to send everyone home. You had all ran out of ideas and by staying there you weren't a big help.

When you returned home you immediately fell asleep and returned to the hospital early the next day.

Your patients' condition was thankfully stable and one of the siblings had a new symptom. At least that would give you some new ideas.

Unfortunately, the sun has started to set and you have no idea what is wrong with your two patients.

"We are missing something…" Greg mutters, his forehead colliding with the glass table.

"You think?" Eric says sarcastically but Greg doesn't even pick his head up to look at him.

"Come on, give me something, anything!" he says in frustration and looks around.

"Ok, crazy idea…" you start and he looks questioningly at you.

"Right now I'd test even for the dumbest thing, even for Lupus!" He says and you look pointedly at him.

"Seriously?" he asks in bewilderment.

"Why not? It fits… SLE can be genetic. It can mimic other illnesses, illnesses we have ruled out since every test came back negative. There is no other explanation, we don't have any more ideas and-"

"It fits." He finishes your sentence and a grin finds its way to his lips.

"Allison, I love you." He states before dropping a kiss on your lips.

"Go test them, if the test comes back positive start them on corticosteroids and immunosuppressants. And inform the parents what is going to happen from now on." He tells his employs and they all leave the room.

You don't miss Chase's look as he walks out with the others.

"How on earth did you think about it?" he asks you when it's just the two of you and you smirk.

"I am writing an article about 'the great imitators', you know, diseases that often mimic or can be mistaken for other illnesses." You say and he nods.

"Lupus is one of them."

"Yeap."

He sits down on the chair next to you and he catches your hand in his. He drags you to him and he makes you sit on his good leg. He brushes his lips softly against yours and you wrap your arms around his neck.

"I knew you'd come in handy." He whispers before kissing you again.

You willingly respond to him and you feel his hand resting on your swollen belly as he continues kissing you. He breaks the kiss and he rests his forehead against yours.

"I'm going to tell Wilson that we had a case of Lupus! A double case of Lupus!" he announces enthusiastically and you chuckle.

"And I am going to the balcony, take some fresh air." You tell him and after dropping one last kiss on his lips you get up.

_**xOxOx**_

You are at the balcony for five minutes when you hear the door sliding open. You turn around, thinking that it's Greg, but you see Chase standing there.

"Allison… Sorry, I thought no one was out here." He says and he is ready to leave but your voice stops him.

"Robert you can stay, I was just-"

"Watching the sunset, right?" he finishes for you and you nod.

He walks closer to you, he comes to stand next to you and he rests his elbows on the railing. He looks straight ahead and he leans forward, mimicking your stance.

"This is getting ridiculous…" he mumbles and you turn to look at him but he is still looking straight ahead.

"This thing between us… I know that this situation we are into now is my fault. But I can't help it sometimes. I may be in a relationship and all but it's hard… seeing you with him that is." He continues and you don't speak, you just let him say what he has to say now that you two are alone.

"I'm trying; I want you to know that. I'm trying really hard not to react that way. Obviously it's not working…" he says with a small chuckle.

"Guess I'm going to have to try harder. I don't know if I'll ever get used to seeing you with him like that… pregnant… I guess that's what got me the most…" he adds in a whisper.

Your hand rests on his bicep and he turns to look at you, a sad smile on his lips.

"It has always been him, right?" he asks in a low tone and you avert your gaze.

He gives your hand that is resting on his bicep a little squeeze and you turn to look at him again.

"I loved you, I really did…"

"But not like you love him." He states and you nod.

"This feeling whenever I am with Greg it's… I can't even describe it. It's something more than love, something pure, unconditional. I feel complete when I'm with him, like nothing else exists except from us… I've never felt like this before…" you try to explain.

He looks straight ahead again and he sighs.

"I was trying to convince myself that we would have something like that. I was doing a good job, you know. But deep down I knew you wouldn't love me like you love him. I knew it wasn't just a crash, I knew that you really loved him…" he tells you in a low tone and he looks straight in your eyes.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. That was never my porpoise, I want you to know that…" you say sincerely and he gives you a weak smile.

"I know that Allison… and I'm sorry for overreacting but this man has the ability to enrage me."

"Yeah, many people have the same problem." You say with a small frown.

He snorts and he looks at you with a raised eyebrow.

"Problem?" he asks in amusement.

"Fine, it's a natural reaction, happy?" you ask, a smile tugging at the corner of your lips.

"Much." He states and you both turn to look at the beautiful sunset in front of you.

The silence is not full of tension anymore, this is a comfortable silence.

"Pregnancy agrees with you…" he says, tilting his head in order to look at you. "You are practically glowing." He compliments and you blush lightly.

"Thank you…" you tell him and he nods his head.

"Greg told me that you are dating a doctor from Pediatrics." You say casually and he rolls his eyes.

"Of course, House can't keep his mouth shut!" he exclaims with an exasperated sigh. "But he is right, as usual… We're going slow but… I think it's good." He adds with a small smile and you can't help but smile too.

"I'm happy for you Robert."

"I'm happy for you too Allison. If he is the one you want." He teases and you shake your head.

He catches your hand in his and he pulls you in a hug which you return at once. It feels good to be able to talk to him again and not dread seeing him in front of you.

Of course Greg **has **to exit Wilson's office at that precise moment.

"What the hell is going on here?" he demands to know and you both pull away in order to look at him.

"I'd better go." Chase says and after giving you a small smile he leaves the balcony, sliding the door closed behind him.

"What was that all about?" he yells but he immediately gets alarmed and forgets all about you and Chase when he sees your hand coming to rest on your abdomen, an unreadable expression on your face.

He jumps over the small wall that separates the two balconies and he comes to stand in front of you, his hand covering yours.

"Are you ok?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.

The smile that finds its way to your lips makes him frown.

"I'm fine, just… the baby moved." You tell him, the smile on your lips widening.

He looks at you with a stunned expression and suddenly he crashes his lips on yours, taking you by surprise by the intensity of his kiss. Your arms wrap around his waist and he pulls you as close to him as he can. When you finally break the kiss you are both breathing heavily, your foreheads resting together.

"Why was the wombat hugging you?" he asks breathlessly, his hands on either side of your belly.

"We talked." You reply and he frowns.

"Talking doesn't require his arms around you." He states, clearly agitated. And jealous…

"Seriously?" you ask with a smug smile and he huffs.

"Fine, I'm jealous, happy now?" he states in frustration, his voice rising and he is ready to pull back but the small movement against his palm makes him stop.

"I think the baby doesn't like yelling." You state and a small smile finds its way to his lips.

"And to answer your question I am very happy that you are jealous. But you don't have to be. We're engaged, we're living together and I am pregnant with our baby. Want more?"

He walks towards the chairs and he slowly sits down, dragging you with him until you are sitting on his good leg. His arm wrap around your waist and he buries his face in the crook of your neck.

"One more thing…" he mumbles and you smile.

Your arms wrap around him, holding him to you and you kiss his head.

"I love you…" you whisper and you feel him smile.

"Much better…" he mumbles and he pulls back. His eyes lock with yours and you give him a brilliant smile.

"Where is the sun?" he whines making you chuckle.

"It's still there, it hasn't set completely yet…" you reply.

He leans back, resting his head at the back of his chair and he draws you to him. Your head rests on his shoulder and he holds you close to him.

"That's nice." He comments and you nod.

"Wanna go home?" he asks.

"Let's stay for a while." You mumble.

He drops a kiss on your forehead and you just stay there, watching the sun disappearing over the horizon…


	26. Secret's out

_Hello everyone!  
I hope you are all doing well :)_

_Unfortunately for me my exams start next week which means that I actually have to study for a change :p So, I'll try to finish this story by the end of the week but no promises...  
My exams will last for almost a month so I won't have a lot of free time but I'll try to work on my other story too...  
Thank you all for reading this and big thanks to everyone who took the time to review! :) I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well!_

_Thanks for reading! Let's move on with the story..._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song 'Suspicious minds' by Elvis Presley..._

_

* * *

_

_ **xOxOx**_

_We can't go on together  
with suspicious minds  
And we can't build our dreams  
on suspicious minds _

**_xOxOx_**

**_

* * *

_**

_September, 2011_

"The door." she states but you don't answer and you pretend that you are snoring.

"Very mature Greg." she says with a roll of her eyes.

"_House!" _you hear Wilson's voice and you pull the covers over your head.

"You have to open the door."

"Let Hector open…" comes your muffled reply.

The knocking becomes more persistent but you don't make a move. You hear Wilson's voice again and then you hear Hector's bark.

"Damn, now he is going to know that someone is here." You pout childishly and pick your head up in order to look at her.

The covers are over your head but she can see your face as you look expectantly at her.

"You can forget it, I'm not getting up now…" she states matter of factly.

"_House I can hear Hector barking, where are you?" _Wilson's voice again. She looks at you with a raised eyebrow and you groan.

"Fine, I'll open the damn door." You say and you get up reluctantly.

You put on your boxers and t-shirt, grab your cane but before you have the time to walk out of the room you hear Wilson's terrified voice.

"House! Where the hell are you?"

You look at Allison with a frown and she immediately stands up and puts on her pajama pants and t-shirt and together you head to the living room. What you see makes you burst out laughing and she tries not to do the same. Poor Wilson…

He is standing with his back against the door and Hector is in front of him clearly annoyed that someone dared to walk into the house. He is growling at Wilson who seems unable to make a move.

"Shut up…" Allison whispers to you, but you just laugh harder, and she elbows you in the ribs.

"Hector stop." she orders firmly and the dog turns to look at her.

"Come here." she says to him and he immediately obeys and comes to stand in front of her.

"Good boy." she tells him, patting his head. "Now down and stay."

Hector obeys her and after she makes sure that he is not going to move she walks towards Wilson who is still standing against the door.

"Sorry about that." She says apologetically.

"I'm not sorry at all, that was hilarious!" you exclaim and Wilson glares at you.

"That dog is crazy!" Wilson says, still terrified from his encounter with Hector.

"See what happens when you trespass? Next time you'll know." You states with a shrug and take a sit on the couch. You rest your cane on the coffee table and you grab the remote.

"He is not going to attack me, is he?" Wilson asks cautiously and you shake your head.

"I wish…" you say wistfully "but Allison told him to stay so he is not going to move until she tells him so…" Wilson rolls his eyes and then he takes a sit in one of the armchairs.

"Coffee?" Allison offers and he nods his head.

"Ok, now spill. What are you doing here at eight o'clock in the morning?" you ask, looking at your best friend inquisitively.

"I was just… passing by." He replies, trying to sound casual but failing miserably. The smirk on your face tells him that you see right through him.

"You are wearing the same clothes as yesterday, you have dark circles under your eyes which means that you have slept very little or you haven't slept at all, it's Saturday so you have no reason to pass by here since you are not on duty but on call and you look like someone killed your kitty. Want more?" you ask with a smug smile when Wilson looks at you with a deep frown on his face.

"I'm a diagnostician **and **your best friend, that's how I know." You say when he opens his mouth to ask and he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"Fine, from now on I'll let you ask the question first before answering."

"That won't be any fun though, just so you know…" you add before he can talk.

"House!" he exclaims in frustration and you chuckle.

"Sooo, are you going to tell me why you are interrupting my beauty sleep on a Saturday morning?" you ask with a raised eyebrow, studying your best friend who seems a little fidgety.

"I told you-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah and I tell you to cut the crap and tell me the real reason." You state simply but Allison returns with two cups of coffee in her hands and he lets out a sigh of relief when he sees her.

She hands the one cup to you and the other to Wilson who thanks her and takes a sip from his coffee. Your finger trails the rim of the cup you are holding and your eyes roam over Wilson who averts his gaze and looks anywhere but at you.

Hector has come to sit right next to Allison on the floor and he keeps an eye on Wilson who doesn't feel very comfortable with the Husky looking at him this way. He tries not to make any swift movements.

You smirk and you rest your arm at the back of the couch.

"Why does your dog hates me? It's not like it's the first time he sees me and I haven't done anything to him!" Wilson exclaims in frustration.

"Hey, at least he stopped growling at you." You point out and your friend glares at you.

"He doesn't hate you." Allison reasons but you snort.

"Yeah, he just wants to eat me." Wilson states making a face.

"Don't worry, he does that to every guy that comes close to Allison." You explain with a small shrug.

Allison merely raises an eyebrow at you and your best friend looks at you disbelievingly.

"Then why are you still alive?" he asks crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"We've made a deal. Plus, we want the same things." You say casually and Allison shakes her head.

"Oh yeah? And what are those things?" Wilson asks in amusement.

"Well, first of all we both want Allison. In different ways of course… And we want every other man to stay away from her. So, it's just a cooperation really." You state and they laugh.

You quirk an eyebrow at them but they continue laughing. You huff, you rest your cup on the coffee table and you grab the remote control and switch the TV on. You turn to Hector and he tilts his head and looks at you.

"Do something, they are laughing at us!" you tell him but he just barks once and he comes to you.

He rests his head on your left knee and he waits patiently for you to pat his head.

"I don't think you know how serious this is, you have to do something, defend our honor." You say lacing your fingers through his fur. He closes his eyes and he licks his nose as you continue your ministrations. When you pause he looks up at you, waiting for you to start again.

"Fine, I'll start again." You grumble and you caress the dog's head again.

"I think you should check your dog Allison. There's definitely something wrong if he only likes House." Wilson says earning a glare from you.

"Yeah, Kate says the same thing." She replies and you see your friend's expression change although he manages to compose himself again. But not too fast…

You turn to look at Allison and you are sure that she noticed his expression too the moment her eyes connect with yours.

"The mutt is fine." you say defensively "And anyway, if he has a problem then you do too. You are my best friend." You state and he groans.

"Did you have to remind me?" he pouts and you smirk.

Allison's phone rings before you can reply appropriately to your best friend. She checks the screen and you immediately know who it is by the look she gives you.

"Sorry, it's from the hospital, I have to take this." She lies and she heads to the bedroom.

You turn to look at Wilson who immediately gets alarmed when he notices your expression.

"Ok, let's get started. You had a fight with Kate last night, you returned home after that and you obviously couldn't sleep and you waited 'til the sun actually came up before coming here. But then another problem occurred… you couldn't talk to us about the fight because you haven't even told us about the relationship you idiot!" you exclaim throwing one of the pillows that are on the couch at him.

Before it can hit him though Hector jumps and catches it in his mouth and then he brings it to you, wagging his tail.

"We are not playing fetch I'm trying to hit him!" you say in frustration, taking the pillow back.

When he sees that you are not going to throw it again he lies down on the floor once again.

"When did you find out?" Wilson asks wearily.

"You two suck at hiding!" you tell him with a snort "I knew that something was going on from the beginning, I just needed proof."

Wilson looks at you suspiciously with a raised eyebrow.

"Where did you find proof?" he inquires.

"I never reveal my sources Jimmy." The smirk on your lips does nothing to calm him down.

"I have a feeling that I'm not going to like this…" he mutters under his breath and he buries his face in his hands.

"Why? It was ingenious really." You boast but you don't tell him what you did with Lucas.

When you see that he doesn't question you and he stays unmoving, with his face in his hands, you nudge his shoulder in order to catch his attention.

"What did you do?" you ask, frowning.

"What makes you think-"

"Did you cheat on her?" you say suddenly and he lets out a sigh.

"Did she cheat on you?"

"Will you stop guessing?" he asks, clearly annoyed now.

"If you start talking." You bite back and he groans.

Allison returns from the bedroom that exact moment, fully dressed and holding her back in one hand. You forget about Wilson for a while and you look at her questioningly.

"Where are you going?"

"Something came up." She replies, busying herself with her bag, checking if she has taken everything. She drops the bag on the couch and she heads to the bedroom again. This time you follow her.

She is looking for something in one of the drawers when you enter. You lean against the doorframe and you cross your arms in front of your chest. She turns around and she shows you her sunglasses when she sees you.

"You put them in there?" she asks and you nod.

"It's not their place." She states but you just shrug.

"I don't know where their place is." You smirk at her and chuckles.

"Did Kate tell you what happened?" you question. She shakes her head negatively and you puff your cheeks.

"Ok, you go find what is wrong and I'm going to torture Wilson until he admits everything." You instruct.

"Don't torment him a lot, please…" she pleads and you look at her innocently.

"Don't worry about him, he is used to it by now." You tell her and you drop a small kiss on her lips.

She nods and you walk back to the living room together where Wilson is still sitting on the couch, waiting for you.

"Jimmy, sorry, but I have to go." Allison says apologetically and Wilson smiles.

"It's ok Allison." He replies with a wave of his hand.

"I don't know what time I'm going to be back, do you want me to take Hector?" she asks you but you shake your head.

"We'll be fine, won't we mutt?" you turn to Hector who wags his tail but he doesn't move at all from his position on the floor.

"Be careful…" you whisper, your hand resting momentarily on her belly, and she smiles.

"Don't worry." She drops a small kiss on your lips, she grabs her bag and keys, she wears her sunglasses and she heads to the door.

"Bye, I'll see you later." She waves and she leaves you and Wilson alone.

You turn to look at your best friend, a gleam in your eyes, and he groans.

"Let the interrogation begin…" he mutters making a smirk appear on your lips.

"You got that one right. So, tell me, what the hell happened? Oh, wait! First of all tell me why you kept this a secret. Was it because of what had happened with Amber?" your question catches him of guard and he looks at you wide-eyed.

"Why would you think that is the reason I didn't tell you?" you shrug and look around the room.

"I hadn't told you about Amber either, you had followed me, remember?" he says and you smirk.

"That was fun, admit it."

"For you, I felt like I had a stalker!" Wilson exclaims and you laugh at his expression.

"Seriously now… what happened?" he stays silent for a while and he lets out a breath slowly.

"She… I…" he clearly doesn't know where to begin with. He takes a big breath and he laces his fingers together.

"I think we both overreacted." He finally states and you wait for him to continue because you have no idea what he is talking about.

"What was the reason for overreacting?" you press and he mumbles something unintelligible.

"What was that?"

"A phone call, ok? We fought because of a phone call." He yells.

"One you made or one she made?" you insist.

"She was talking on the phone when I went to her place, with a friend from England. Some Brandon guy…" he says in distain and you can't help yourself, you burst out laughing. He looks incredulously at you and you try to control your laughter.

"Will you stop? This is serious!" Wilson states but it only serves to make you laugh harder.

He huffs and he throws his hands in the air in frustration.

"Relax Jimmy-boy, he's just their friend. And, anyway, you don't have to worry. Why would she try something now? She knows the guy for almost four years now. Plus she had tried to hook him up with Allison when she was in London." You state and your friend's jaw hangs open for a few seconds before he recovers.

"Why did you never tell me that?" he yells and you try really hard not to burst out laughing again.

"Admit it, you are jealous! And probably you asked who was on the phone, she said 'a friend', you didn't believe her because you are an idiot and then you started yelling at each other. Am I right?" you ponder and he nods.

"Idiot…" you snort.

"What would you do?" he asks but you just raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, I just wanted to kill the guy when I met him so don't ask me." You state simply.

"You know him? Wait… of course you know him!" he sighs and you smirk at his realization.

"Am I becoming paranoid? I mean, only **you **could get jealous over something as stupid as that."

"Hey!" you protest and he smiles.

You both stay silent for long moments until he finally speaks again.

"Allison went to Kate's right?"

"Yeah…" you reply with a small nod. "And you better head there too; fix things, because I want Allison back before noon." You tell him seriously.

He takes a sip from his coffee and he taps the fingers of his free hand on his knee. You observe him for a while before asking the question that has been nagging you for almost three months.

"Seriously now, why didn't you tell us from the beginning that you two were dating?"

Wilson looks at you and then he shrugs lightly.

"I guess we didn't want to jinx it… we wanted to keep it to ourselves at the beginning and let's face it, you are you! What would you have done if you know?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…" you say and he looks at you with his best 'I-told-you-so' look.

"But Kate told Allison at some point so technically I was the one living in the dark."

"You were not living in the dark!" your friend exclaims.

"No I wasn't, I was with my favorite PI, watching you through the camera he installed in your office." You admit and your best friend looks at you in utter shock and surprise.

"You are crazy, insane! When did you do that?" he shouts but you just find it amusing.

"That was back in July Jimmy, you can calm down, we took the camera off." You say reassuringly.

"Unbelievable…" he mutters, running his fingers through his hair.

"You are lucky I didn't upload the video on youtube." You state matter of factly and he groans.

"Now, go fix things, I told you I want Allison back by noon." You urge but he doesn't make a move.

"Are you going to kick me out?" he says with a smirk but when he sees your devilish grin he frowns.

"Nah, I'm going to let you drink your coffee first." You announce making your friend shake his head in amusement.


	27. Emma and friends

_Hello everyone!  
I hope you are all doing well :) _

_I finally found some time to update this story. My exams are not over yet but I was able to finish some chapters for this story and for 'Second chance to happiness'. I will post all three of them  
today since I kept you waiting. These are the last three chapters of the story. I am also working on an epilogue but I don't know when it will be ready...  
Thank you all for reading this story and for taking the time to drop a comment and tell me what you think about it! I hope you will enjoy these chapters :D_

_Let's move on with the story..._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song _Better_ by _Matthew Mayfield_..._

_

* * *

_

_**xOxOx**_

_For you, for me  
Make me a better man  
For you, for me  
Make me a better man_

_With your eyes on my secrets,  
God knows what you'll see  
There's so much to my story,  
But you're the perfect ending**  
**_

**_xOxOx_**

**_

* * *

_**

_October, 2011_

You are lying in bed, your back is resting against the pillows and you are trying to read a book. Something really hard to do since Greg is lying next to you and he is trying to distract you…

"Greg, I really want to read this." You tell him in a low tone.

"I'm not doing anything…" he mumbles against your skin and he continues placing open-mouthed kisses on your right thigh. The pair of boxers you are wearing gives him plenty of access and makes his task even easier.

His left hand rests gently on your right thigh while he continues his ministrations. He squeezes your thigh gently and you try not to moan when his stubble scratches the sensitive skin of your inner thigh.

He moves slowly up your body and he slowly lifts the t-shirt you are wearing, revealing your swollen belly. He drops a small kiss there and he gently runs his fingers over the skin there making a small smile appear on your lips.

"Greg, seriously." You say, but you don't sound very convincing.

He reaches out and he takes the book in his hand while his lips continue their ministrations. He drops the book and it lands on the floor with a thud. He moves up your body until he is at the same eye level with you and he gives you a wicked smile.

You chuckle at his expression and he takes that as a sign to continue so he takes your glasses off and he rests them on the nightstand before capturing your lips with his in a slow kiss which soon grows in intensity.

"You are way too dressed for my liking…" he mumbles against your lips and he tags at the t-shirt you are wearing.

He grabs it and he helps you pull it over your head and his eyes roam over your body appreciatively.

"No bra, kinky." He comments with a smirk and the next moment he ducks his head and captures your left nipple in his mouth making you moan.

Your fingers lace through his hair, holding his head close to your breast and he uses his left hand to caress your other breast giving it the same attention. How this man manages to do everything he does perfectly is still beyond you and soon all coherent thought leaves you altogether.

He starts placing kisses all over your collarbone and then he moves to your neck where he nibbles and kisses the skin there. He finds that sensitive spot behind your ear and then he catches your earlobe in his mouth and he bites gently.

Your eyes close as he moves down your body again and he slowly removes the boxers you are wearing.

"Stealing my clothes again?" he asks with a smirk but you just draw him to you and you claim his lips.

Your hands rest on his shoulders and you push him on his back. You straddle his thighs, careful not to jar his leg and you help him remove his boxers.

"You won't be needing these." You tell him and he doesn't protest at all as you straddle his hips, trapping his hard member between your bodies, and he moans loudly.

"You better finish what you started." He groans and you smirk devilishly.

"Technically you started this so I don't have to finish anything…" you say with a small shrug and you start grinding your hips against his deliberately.

He bites his lower lip and his eyes close for a moment but when they flutter open again you know that he is not going to let you like that.

"Your problem is that my hands are free." He states matter of factly and you quirk an eyebrow.

He reaches out and he gently takes your breasts into his hands, squeezing as you move your hips. His right hand leaves your breast and he slowly trails it down your body until he reaches the apex of your thighs.

He uses his fingers to part your folds and you moan when he finds your clit and he starts rubbing slow circles. He inserts one finger inside you while his thumb remains on your clit and it doesn't take you long to cry out in ecstasy.

"God I love this pregnancy thing, it has made you so sensitive." He says with a smug smile that quickly disappears when you take his erection in your hand.

"I need you inside me now." You say urgently and he smiles.

"Yes ma'am." He replies and he slowly guides himself inside you.

He groans as he is buried inside you to the hilt. He rests his hands on your hips and your hands drop on his chest as you start moving on top of him. You will never get bored of doing this with him, making love…

He moves his hips in time with yours, hitting all the right places inside you and making you moan with every single one of his thrusts. You ride him slowly, savoring the sensations and it isn't long before your muscles start clenching around him and he groans from deep in his throat.

"I told you, too sensitive…" he mumbles and he finds your clit with his thumb making you cry out as you climax again, your muscles contracting violently around him.

He helps you move on top of him, his hands still on your hips as he thrusts upwards.

"God Greg… don't stop…" you moan loudly and he willingly complies.

His thrusts become more powerful and you feel another orgasm approaching fast and this time he isn't very far behind you. His fingers dig into the skin of your hips as you continue moving on top of him.

Every time your bodies meet you moan loudly. You are both panting by now and you are so close to coming that you feel you can't stand this anymore.

"Fuck Allie… Come for me, one more time…" he says, his fingers finding your clit once again.

"Greg…" you breathe out, trying to keep moving.

"Come on baby, I'm right behind you…" he tells you and this is all you need.

The feel of him moving in and out of you, his fingers and his words send you over the edge with his name on your lips.

His hips move jerkily and you feel him throbbing and pulsing inside you and moments later he shoots his hot seed inside you, moaning your name.

"God I love you…" he mumbles and you chuckle lightly.

He reaches out and he runs his thumb over your jaw line and then he drops his hand on your belly and he caresses the skin there. Your hand joins his and you smile down at him. You feel him going soft inside you but neither of you makes a move to get up.

When your mobile vibrates on the night stand he groans and he reaches out and then hands it to you. You read the message and you turn to look at him.

"My brother will drop Emma off in half an hour." You tell him and he sighs.

"I had forgotten about that." He pouts and you trace your finger over his lips.

"James and Kate are also coming tonight, do you remember that?" you ask and he closes his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just in denial." He states with a small shrug.

You make a move to stand up but his hands on your hips stop you.

"Come on Greg, we have to get up, I don't want to traumatize my brother and niece." You tell him.

"Killjoy…" he mutters and he lets you un-straddle him.

You lean down and place a kiss on his lips before heading to the wardrobe to pick your clothes.

"How come they are leaving only Emma and not Jake too?" he asks and turns on his side in order to look at you.

"They are taking Jake to the pediatrician." You explain and he nods.

You grab his boxers and you throw them at him.

"Don't fall asleep." You say before casting one last glance at him and you disappear in the bathroom.

**_xOxOx_**

"Aunt Allie!" Emma exclaims and she throws herself in your arms.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?" you ask, hugging her tightly. "You are getting bigger." You comment, tapping her nose with your finger and she giggles.

"Thanks for looking after her Allie." Your brother tells you and you give him a smile.

"Anytime Nathan, you know how much I love her and Jake and how much I enjoy having them around." You say and he smiles.

"Ok, I'm off. Don't give your aunt a hard time and don't eat too many candy with uncle Greg." Your brother instructs and Emma smiles innocently.

"I won't, bye daddy!" she waves, closing the door behind him.

"Why don't you go to the bedroom to wake uncle Greg up?" you suggest and she immediately runs off, finding your idea very appealing.

"_Hi Hector!" _you hear her yelling to your dog and then Hector appears running and he hides behind your legs making you chuckle at his actions.

"Sorry boy, I know she is scaring you but she will grow up eventually, you just have to be a little patient." You tell him and you ruffle his fur.

He looks up at you, tilting his head to the right. You pat his head and you start walking to the living room.

"Come on, let's go." You tell him and he follows you.

You sit down on the couch and Hector lies on the floor in front of you, his head resting on his front paws.

Five minutes later and you see Emma running and hiding behind the piano and at the same time you hear Greg yelling.

"_Better hide because if I catch you you're toast!" _

You see Greg walking towards you, his cane forgotten in the bedroom. He plops down on the couch and he rests a hand on your thigh.

"I wonder where she went… Hm, doesn't matter, I'll just eat that chocolate cake all by myself!" he states, his voice loud.

Emma doesn't appear from her hiding place and Greg frowns.

"Well, I guess I'll see the movie alone too. We took _'Lion King' _right Allison?" he asks stressing out the name of the movie.

Your niece can't hold back any more and she jumps from behind the piano.

"I'm here, I'm here! And I'll be a good girl, I won't pull the covers again I promise!" she chatters and Greg smirks.

"I'll think about it." He says with a shrug.

"Please, please, please!" she repeats over and over again.

"I guess it's ok, if you are not going to do it again." He says and Emma grins widely.

She throws her arms around his neck, hugging him, and she places a kiss on his cheek.

"Can I play with Hector now?"

Your dog picks up his head at the mention of his name and he crawls as close to you and Greg as he can making him snort.

"I think you should let him rest. Why don't you draw something so that I can put it on the fridge?" you request and she smiles widely.

"Ok!" she says cheerfully and she takes her bag from where she threw it earlier and starts taking her things out.

"You can relax now mutt." Greg says with a smirk patting the dog's head.

"Where are you going?" he inquires when he sees you getting up.

"Kitchen, I'm going to start preparing dinner." You clarify and he gives you a small nod.

_**xOxOx**_

"So what was the big news you two wanted to share?" you ask your best friends, making Greg, who is sitting next to you, frown.

After dinner you moved to the living room where you still are.

"No one informed me about an announcement!" he exclaims and you elbow him in the ribs, pointing at Emma who is currently sleeping on the couch with her head resting on your thigh.

Greg huffs and he stands up. He carefully picks Emma in his arms, he balances her on his hip and he turns to look at Wilson and Kate.

"Not a word until I return." He warns and after grabbing his cane he starts walking down the hall.

Wilson observes his friend as he walks down the hallway with Emma in his arms and then he turns to look at you with a surprised and almost shocked expression on his face.

"He shouldn't be able to do that!" he points out in a high-pitched tone and you bite your bottom lip.

You are sure that Greg is not going to want to fuss over this. Wilson looks expectantly at you, waiting for an answer but you just stare back and shrug lightly.

"He is not doing anything…" you say, playing dumb but he looks at you in bewilderment and you sigh.

"He is carrying your niece down the hall and his limp is almost nonexistent, you call that nothing?" he inquires.

Greg returns at that moment, twirling his cane between his fingers and whistling. He plops on the couch next to you and after resting his cane against the armrest he turns to look at Kate and James.

"So, what's the big news?" he asks, resting his palm on your thigh.

"Are you on Methadone again?" Wilson asks instead of answering and Greg frowns in confusion.

"Where did that come from?" he questions angrily.

"You were walking and you were carrying a child without limping!" Wilson explains and Greg laughs humorlessly.

"Are you nuts? I'm still limping, still in pain and I'm not taking anything!" he states but Wilson doesn't seem to be convinced.

"James, let him be." Kate tells him, resting a hand on his forearm.

"I'm not going to let him be if he is putting his life in danger." Wilson replies.

You rub your temples with your fingers and somehow you know that this is not going to end well.

"Your first thought is that I'm on something and that I'm destroying my life? Why would I do that and especially now?" Greg yells heatedly and Wilson throws his arms in the air.

"I don't know! Maybe because that's what you usually do?" he asks and Greg looks away.

"I'm doing physiotherapy you idiot, Allison is helping me out! Satisfied now or you still think that I'm trying to off myself?" he shouts and he storms out of the living room.

"Did you have to do this now?" you ask with a glare and Wilson looks apologetically at you.

"I'm sorry Allison, I didn't know…" he mumbles, averting his gaze and you let out a sigh.

"You know how he gets about things like these! He has done a great job over the past three months and he has made great progress! What if he stops now?" you ask in frustration.

"Why didn't he tell me anything?"

"James you know him… he doesn't want everyone making a big deal out of this. It's a miracle he's letting me help." You say and he nods.

"He's not going to come out now, is he?" Kate asks and you shake your head in reply.

"I really am sorry, I had no idea, I got worried. It's the first time I noticed him walking like that and I thought…" he trails off and you smile at him.

"I know that you were worried but right now he doesn't see it that way." You tell him and he lets out a breath slowly.

"We'd better go Allie. Greg is upset and I don't think he's going to come out of there and be civil." Kate's says with a small smirk.

"Yeah… I have to go talk to him." You agree. "But, before you go, what was the big news?" you ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, we decided to… move in together." Kate replies, grinning and you smile widely.

"Kate this is great!" you exclaim, hugging your friend who wastes no time and hugs you back.

You give Wilson a hug and then you look pointedly at him.

"Hurt her and I'm going to have to kill you." You warn and he chuckles softly.

"You've been spending way too much time with my best friend." He comments and you shrug.

"Ok, we're off." Kate says and you walk your friends to the door.

"Tell him I'm sorry…" Wilson pleads and you nod.

Now you just have to think of what you are going to say to him.

You walk down the hall and after checking on your niece who is still sleeping, you walk towards your bedroom. You enter slowly and you see Greg on the bed, lying on his back, his eyes locked on the ceiling.

You approach him slowly and you gently lie on the bed next to him. You rest your head on his chest and you listen to his steady heartbeat.

"He is just worried about you…" you say in a low tone and he sighs but he doesn't say anything.

You place a kiss on his chest and you plop yourself on your elbow so that you can look at him. His gaze is still locked on the ceiling and he refuses to look at you.

"Greg, he is your best friend, he was just looking out for you." You point out and he finally turns to look at you, his blue eyes connecting with yours.

"I don't have to announce my actions to everyone." He states matter of factly.

"James is not everyone." You tell him "That's why it bothered you when he thought that you were doing something that could harm you." He rolls his eyes at that and he avoids his gaze and you know that you hit the nail straight on the head.

"I know that you don't want us to make a big deal out of this but whether you like it or not it **is **a big deal Greg. You have made great progress and I am very proud of you despite the fact that you don't want to hear it." You tell him, your hand resting gently on his chest.

His eyes lock with yours and he lets out a breath slowly.

"It isn't a big deal…" he mumbles and you smile at him.

You reach out and you caress his stubbled cheek softly.

"Whatever you say." You say but of course he doesn't believe you.

"And you can stop worrying, we are not going to stop the sessions." He tells you, making a smile appear on your lips. You drop your head on his chest once again and this time he wraps an arm around your body.

He drops a kiss on your forehead and you sigh contently.

"You are going to torture him tomorrow, aren't you?" you mumble and he smirks.

"Of course, where would the fun be if I didn't?" he asks in bewilderment making you chuckle.

"Just don't torture him a lot…"

"Don't worry, he is used to it…" he points out with a small shrug.

You feel your eyes closing and there is one thought in your mind before falling asleep.

_Poor James…_


	28. Explanation

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song _Bubbly_ by _Colby Caillat_..._

_

* * *

_

_**xOxOx**_

_The rain is fallin' on my window pane  
But we are hidin' in a safer place  
Under the covers stayin' safe and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore_

_They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go**  
**_

_**xOxOx**_

_**

* * *

**_

_October, 2011_

You walk down the hall, twirling your cane between your fingers and whistling. The moment you reach your office you notice your best friend sitting on a chair in front of your desk. You let out a sigh and you lower your cane.

You've been avoiding your friend the whole day, not really wanting to talk about the incident that happened at your house. But you are getting kind of tired of all this so you decide to just walk inside and get this over with…

You hook your cane at the back of a chair and you take a sit behind your desk.

"What do you want?" you ask before he has a chance to say anything to you.

"I… you are not going to make this easy, are you?" he asks, running his fingers through his hair.

"Why should I?" you inquire with a raised eyebrow and he lets out a breath slowly.

He looks around the room, looking everywhere but at you for a few minutes and then he locks his eyes on yours.

"Do you remember how many times you've done something to harm yourself? Do you remember how many times I've found you after you overdosed on Vicodin? Do you remember how many times you've acted like an idiot and almost died because of it?" it's your time to look away.

"That's why I thought that you were doing something you shouldn't! And I asked because I was worried about you, for no other reason!" he exclaims in frustration.

You rest your feet on top of your desk and you quirk an eyebrow, making your friend frown. A smirk finds its way to your lips and Wilson looks at you in bewilderment.

"You are an idiot." You state, crossing your arms in front of your chest.

"You… you are messing with me?" he accuses, pointing a finger at you and the smirk on your lips widens.

"Of course I am!" you state with a shrug and he throws his hands in the air in frustration.

"Unbelievable!" he exclaims and immediately stands up and starts walking around your office.

"You are a jerk, you know that?" he tells you, his hands resting on his hips and you nod.

"But you already knew that so you should have expected this." You say seriously and he sighs.

He runs his fingers through his hair and he sits down once again.

"So, why didn't you tell me?" he inquires but you just raise an eyebrow.

"My prior behavior should indicate that I don't want to talk about it. Unless, of course, you are mentally retarded and you can't understand it." You reply making your friend roll his eyes.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if you ever had a serious conversation in your life." He ponders but you just quirk an eyebrow.

"If by 'serious conversation' you mean talking to my lawyer about my next divorce then the answer is no." he shakes his head and he breathes out slowly.

"Can you at least answer me this? Why now?" he looks seriously at you and you decide to be civil for a while.

"My favorite lacrosse team is having try outs and I want to go." Ok, not as civil as you initially planned and Wilson doesn't seem to be amused.

You take your time, thinking, choosing your words carefully.

"You know… for the first time in my life everything is perfect. Perfect… That's something I never thought I'd say about my life. And Allison, she has given me everything without even expecting something in return. I wanted to do something meaningful and not just for her but for me too. And for our baby too…"

"Yeah, yeah I know, I sound like I came out of a crappy, romantic movie." You comment when you see the look on your friend's face "I just wanted to do this and I wanted Allison to help me out. It was nobody else's business." You say looking pointedly at him.

He ignores the last comment and he thinks about what to say next.

"So… how long have you been doing this?"

"Three months…"

"What!"

"Keep it down Jimmy boy; we don't want you to wake every patient in the building." You say with a smirk.

"But how… how? I should have realized that something was going on… I mean, you don't even need the cane anymore..." he mumbles.

"You are an idiot." He looks up with raised eyebrows and you huff.

"I do need the cane. The pain is still there, it's just not as bad as it was and I can actually walk without suffering now. Therapist says it's going to get better. When I first started the pain was maddening…" you admit and your friend looks at you in astonishment.

"Stop looking at me like that because I **will **hit you with my cane, I still got it." You warn.

"Fine, ok, I get it, you don't want to talk any longer. You can stop acting like a jerk now." He says and you snort.

"Like that is ever going to happen." You point out with a smug smile.

"I should have guessed…" Wilson mumbles, mostly to himself.

"Of course you should have. Now you are going to buy me lunch!" you exclaim and after grabbing your cane you stand up and you walk to the door.

"I only hope that your kid takes after Allison. I don't think the world can handle more people like you." He states and you laugh.

Maybe he is right…

_**xOxOx**_

Allison enters her office and she pauses when she sees you sprawled on the couch. She quirks an eyebrow questioningly and she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Don't you have a patient?" she inquires but you just shrug.

"Of course I do! I already know what is wrong and I've already administered treatment. I'm just waiting for the morons I call a team to find out too." You explain, lacing your hands behind your head.

She smiles in amusement and she takes a sit behind her desk, immediately flipping through files.

"Are you going to sit there and ignore me?" you ask when she doesn't give you any attention.

"Greg, I have to leave instructions for the doctor that is going to replace me while I'll be on maternity leave. I can't just hand over the files."

"Yes you can!" you contradict and she rolls her eyes.

"I'm not you." She says making you smirk.

"Yeah, that would be weird." You reply with an overly dramatic shiver and she chuckles.

"Why aren't you bothering Wilson?"

"I decided to give him a break. I tortured him enough this morning." You answer and she looks warily at you.

"Do I even want to know?" she asks with a sigh.

You drum your fingers against your chin, pretending to be thinking about it before answering.

"Nope, you don't want to know." You tell her with a smirk and she shakes her head.

"Although I have a feeling that you will learn everything from your best friend. Both Wilson and Kate have big mouths." You say casually.

She returns her attention to the files on her desk and you pull your PSP out of your jacket pocket but you get bored too quickly and you just look at her as she works.

"Are you done yet? I wanna go home…" you whine childishly and you stand up, walking towards her.

"We're not off the clock yet." She replies making you frown.

"So what?" you ask with a shrug and she looks at you, tilting her head to the right.

"You are no fun, you know that?" you return to the couch and you lie down, crossing your arms in front of your chest.

You stay there for what feels like an hour but is only a few minutes before a knock on the door catches your attention. Before she has the time to say anything you stand up and you open the door abruptly.

Cuddy looks at you with a raised eyebrow and you smirk.

"Hello boss!" you greet with a small bow.

"What are you doing here?" she inquires.

"Hot, wild sex, what else?" you tell her and she rolls her eyes.

"They say that your patient got miraculously cured." You snort at that and she looks at you with a frown.

"I cured him! I just didn't tell them… I wanted to see if they could find it on their own, but alas… They are all idiots!"

She lets out a breath slowly and she tries to control her temper and not yell at you. She looks seriously at you and you wait for her to start shouting but she manages to remain calm.

"You better go to your office, tell your team that you found out what is wrong with the patient and send them home."

"Goody! Home early tonight." You exclaim but she just looks at you with a devilish smile and you know that you are not going to like what she'll say next.

"Yes, your team will get home early tonight. But you won't… After you inform them that they can leave you are going to head down to the clinic and stay there for, uhm, let's say for the next four hours at least." She states and you look at her with a frown.

You turn to Allison who is smiling while reading a file and you run your hand over your face.

"What makes you think that I'm going to go to the clinic?" you question, leaning against the doorframe.

She smirks and you quirk an eyebrow.

"I know you will." You snort at that but the smirk doesn't leave her face and you are getting kind of worried.

"Why would I put myself through this when I can just head home and have a quiet afternoon?" you look down at her but she seems unfazed.

"Because if you don't then I'll send the interns who are practicing here to watch you and your team during differentials for the next month." She states seriously.

Your eyes widen and you can't think of anything to say. She seems pleased with the reaction she managed to draw from you and without another word she walks away leaving you standing there.

"Did you hear that?" you turn to Allison and you see her smiling in amusement.

"She can't do that!"

"I'm afraid she can Greg, she is our boss after all." Allison replies and you huff.

"This is crazy! I wanna go home…" you whine and you sit heavily on the couch.

She stands up and she comes to you and sits on your left leg. Her arms lace around your neck and she drops a small kiss on your lips.

"You are just going to complete your clinic hours and come home then. And, who knows, maybe you'll find an interesting case." She points out and you just rest your head against her shoulder.

"She is going to use that threat again though…" you mumble and she chuckles.

"So what? You are afraid of the interns? Five minutes with you and they'll run out of your office." She points out and you frown. Of course they will, why didn't you think of that?

You kiss her shoulder and you pull back in order to look at her.

"Of course! I'll just scare them away, that'll be fun!" you reply with a devilish grin and she laughs.

She stands up and she heads to her desk again.

"Now go to the clinic and when you come home I'll have dinner ready."

"Dessert?" you ask hopefully.

She smiles and she nods affirmatively.

You grin and you walk out of the office and to the clinic.

_**xOxOx**_

The moment you open the door you hear music coming from the living room. You rest your rucksack gently on the floor and you walk as quietly as you can, not wanting her to hear you.

When you are right behind her you drop your hands on her shoulders and you glide them down her arms. She stops playing abruptly and she turns around to face you.

"Greg! Are you trying to scare me to death?" she asks incredulously but you just drop a kiss on her forehead.

"How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that when I play?" she stands up and pushes you gently.

Your arms wrap around her body and you look at her with your best puppy dog eyes.

"But I like to sneak up on you!" you tell her.

She tries to hide a smile but she can't so she just buries her head in your chest.

"Something smells nice." She nods and she pulls back

"Go wash your hands and I'll set the table." She says and you willingly obey.

_**xOxOx**_

You hear music coming from the living room and you smile. He is at the piano…

You rest the medical journal you were reading on the nightstand next to the bed and you pad to the living room as quietly as you can. You just want to watch him playing for a while without him knowing.

He sneaked up on you earlier when you were playing and you want to do the same.

You walk until you reach the doorframe and you have a clear view of him. You lean against the door and you close your eyes, letting the music wash over you, calm you down. You smile when he starts playing one of your favorite songs and you let out a content sigh.

Sometimes you think that this is a dream and that you'll wake up and everything will be back to the way things were. But then he wraps his arms around you and you know that this is real and you feel like you are the happiest woman on earth.

You are so engrossed in your thoughts that you don't realize when he stops playing until his voice makes you open your eyes.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" he asks, looking at you with a smirk and you smile.

You walk towards him and you take a sit on the bench next to him. He glides his hand down your thigh and then he returns his attention to the piano.

"I'm taking orders, what do you want to hear?" he asks, his fingers gliding over the ebony and ivory keys.

You shrug and you just lean against him so that your head is resting against his shoulder.

"I don't care what you play as long as you start now…" you mumble and he smiles.

He surprises you when he starts playing Brahms' Lullaby, making the smile on your lips grow even bigger.

"Did I catch you off guard?" he asks in a whisper and you nod.

"Yeah, but I like it." You reply in a low tone and he chuckles.

"God, you are easy." He says but you don't reply, you just move even closer to him.

You feel his lips on the top of your head and you let out a breath slowly. Yeah… this is where you are supposed to be.


	29. Happiness

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House M.D. and the lyrics are from the song _You're still the one_ by _Shania Twain_..._

_

* * *

_

**_xOxOx_**

_You're still the one I run to  
the one that I belong to  
you're the one I want for life  
You're still the one that I love  
the only one I dream of  
__you're still the one I kiss good night_**_  
_**

**_xOxOx_**

**_

* * *

_**

_December, 2011_

You walk down the hall, a package in your left hand and a wide grin on your face. You reach the Maternity Ward and the interns run to the opposite direction when they see you. Yeap, that's the reaction you expected. Cuddy shouldn't have forced you to have them in the conference room during the differential. But she has learned her lesson…

You reach your destination and you slide the door open and enter.

You spot Allison at once, sitting on the bed with her back against the pillows. She gives you a brilliant smile and you can't help the smile that reaches your own lips.

"How come you are alone?" you ask and she gives you a small shrug.

"My mom went to the cafeteria with your mom and my dad has gone to Nathan's. James was here too but he had to leave, surgery." She replies and you give her a small nod.

You walk into the room and you sit on the bed next to her.

"What's that?" she asks, pointing at the package you are holding.

"Nothing special, just something I thought you'd like…" you say handing it to her.

She slowly unwraps it and you are tempted to roll your eyes.

"Just rip it!" you urge but she ignores you and continues unwrapping the package at the same pace.

"You took the time to wrap it so I'll take my time to unwrap it." She states and this time you do roll your eyes.

You watch her as patiently as you can as she opens the package and she takes the tiny pair of Nike shoes out, identical to the ones you are wearing.

"When did you get these?" she asks and she turns to look at you with a soft smile.

"A month ago, when I bought my pair." You reply and then you point at the package. "There is more."

Her eyes dart to the box where she finds a book and she carefully takes it into her hands and studies the cover.

"It's a story book… it also has some lullabies, I thought you'd like it…" you tell her, resting your hand on her knee.

"It's beautiful…" she mumbles and her fingers trace the title of the book.

You let out a breath in relief and then you reach out and take the book from her. You put it back in the package and then you rest it on the table next to the bed.

You catch her hand in yours and she leans to you and places a small kiss on your lips.

"When will they bring peanut?" you mumble against her lips.

"In a while…" she replies in the same tone, capturing your lips again.

Your hand cups her cheek as you kiss lazily and you pull back only because there is a knock on the door. You are ready to yell to whoever dared to interrupt but you change your mind when you see a nurse wheeling your baby in the room.

"It's about time!" you exclaim and you motion for her to come into the room.

She hands the baby to Allison and when she sees the look in your eyes she leaves the room without another word.

"Hey baby…" Allison coos and drops a kiss on the baby's forehead.

You look at them and you feel your heart swell with happiness. You never believed a feeling like this even existed until you let Allison into your heart. And then you found out what you had been missing.

You move closer to her so that you are sitting right next to her and you wrap your arm around her waist while you look at the baby in her arms.

"Hello peanut." You say, caressing the baby's cheek with the pad of your finger and Allison chuckles.

"She has a name Greg." She tells you but you shrug.

"But I like 'Peanut'." you kiss her shoulder gently and she snuggles in your embrace.

"I don't think she will appreciate being called that when she starts school." She states with a smirk.

"Nonsense!"

"Don't listen to what mommy says Lilly; she doesn't know what she is talking about." The baby in her arms just yawns and looks up at you with her grey-blue eyes.

A smile finds its way to your lips when she discovers her hand and she puts it in her mouth.

"My mom has fallen completely in love with her." you comment, dropping your head on Allison's shoulder.

"She has everyone wrapped around her little finger already." She says with a bright smile that makes your heart skip a beat.

"Imagine what will happen when she'll grow up. I'll have to chase the boys away from our doorstep! Remind me to get a gun or something…" you mutter making her laugh.

"Not funny!" you say with a frown and she kisses your cheek softly.

"I think daddy is being overprotective Lilly." She tells your daughter who blinks and snuggles in her embrace.

"Nope, daddy is just being cautious." You contradict.

Allison smiles in amusement and you pick up your head in order to look in her eyes. You drop a kiss on her forehead and then you nuzzle your nose against hers.

"Wanna hold her?" she mumbles against your lips.

"I think I'm fine…" you reply but she can sense the hesitancy in your voice.

"She is not going to break Greg." She reassures you, a gentle expression on her face. Damn, she saw right through you.

"Yeah, but…" before you have the time to protest she carefully places the baby in your arms and you are stunned at how good it feels to have her in your arms. It's like she belongs there.

Your eyes are glued on her baby features and you can't believe that you helped create something so perfect. You hold her as close to your body as you can and she yawns and snuggles in your chest making you chuckle at her actions.

"See? She is fine." Allison tells you and your eyes meet her green-blue ones.

She leans to you and kisses your lips tenderly and you willingly respond to her kiss.

"She is perfect…" you whisper making her grin.

"Of course she is, she is our baby." You laugh and you kiss her again.

You rest your forehead against hers and you look seriously at her.

"I never really…" you pause and you close your eyes momentarily.

"What?" she caresses your cheek and you open your eyes once again.

"I never really thanked you… you know, for everything. So… thank you…" you whisper and you hope that it's not too late.

Sure, you could have said to her how grateful you are that she is in your life many times in the past but somehow you've never felt the urge to do so. But now, with your daughter in your arms, you feel the need to thank her for everything she's given you.

The smile she gives you is so soft and tender that you know you have done the right thing by telling her how you feel.

"I love you Greg…" she breathes out before kissing your lips.

A small cry draws your attention and you look at Lilly who seems hungry.

Allison hands a bottle with baby formula and you quirk an eyebrow.

"It's not hard, here I'll show you." She says, guiding your hand and showing you how to feed your baby girl.

"I know what your master plan is. You are showing me now so that I'll wake up in the middle of the night when we get home!"

"Yeah, you figured it out." She teases and you smirk.

"My doctor said I'll be able to breastfeed tomorrow so I think you'll be ok at nights." She informs you making you frown.

"I wanna wake up too…" you confess.

She doesn't know what to say to this so she just nods and leans to you so that her head is resting against your shoulder.

"Our moms are making plans for Christmas you know…"

"Yeah, they have everything figured out. They were talking earlier when they thought I was asleep." She replies with a smirk.

"What's the plan?" you inquire although you aren't sure if you want to know.

"They are going to come at our place. They are going to cook and prepare everything and then they are going to stay to clean everything up since we'll have the baby." You scoff and your eyes return to Lilly who is still drinking her milk.

"That is insane!"

"Nope… I told you, they have everything planned out. Your mother's house in Princeton isn't big enough for everyone, my parents don't live here and my brother is having some renovations at his house so that leaves us, James and Lisa. And since they are our mothers the choice was pretty much obvious." She explains and you sigh.

"Well, at least there is a bright side. We won't do anything!" you tell her with a grin.

"Mature Greg." The amusement is evident in her voice.

"That's why you love me!" you reply and she shakes her head.

For now you forget all about Christmas and you both watch your beautiful baby. You'll have time to talk about it later.

_**xOxOx**_

_25__th__ of December…_

"Greg honey, can you come here and take some plates to the table?" your mother asks from the kitchen and you groan.

You catch Wilson's eye who smirks in amusement and before he has the time to react you throw the pillow to him and it hits him to the head.

"Hey!" he protests but you just shrug.

Emma is laughs and she follows your example and throws another pillow at Wilson and hits him straight to the face.

Of course, Hector can't stay away from this. When he sees the pillows flying around the living room he runs towards you and gets ready to play with you. When Emma throws another pillow to your best friend Hector gets in the middle and catches it before it can hit him.

"Allison! Come take the mutt, he is ruining the game!" you shout making Emma laugh even harder and Wilson roll his eyes, although he is trying really hard not to laugh too.

Allison appears from the kitchen and she looks at you with a raised eyebrow.

"Do I even want to know the name of the game?" she asks, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"It doesn't have a name yet. But whoever hits Wilson with a pillow on the head gets a bonus." You explain.

Your mother appears from the kitchen too, looking expectantly at you.

"You see, I was on my way but I got sidetracked." You tell her in a serious tone and you cover Emma's mouth with your hand, stifling her laughter.

"I can see that." Your mother comments in amusement when she sees the pillows on the floor and Hector who still has one in his mouth and waits for someone to continues the game.

"I'm coming…" you say dejectedly and after throwing one last pillow to your best friend, who avoids it this time, you start following your mother.

Suddenly there is a cry from the baby intercom you are carrying in your pocket and you thank Lilly for choosing that time to wake up.

"Oops, baby crying, gotta go!" you announce and without another word you move to your bedroom as fast as you can.

You reach Lilly's bassinet and you gently pick her up. When she is settled in your arms she stops fussing and she looks up at you, her eyes searching your face.

"Hey peanut, why all this fuss?" you ask in a gentle tone and Lilly relaxes even more when she hears your voice.

You move to the bed and you sit on top of it with your back against the headboard, with Lilly settled in the crook of your elbow.

"So, are you going to tell me what you are doing up? Not that I mind, you just saved me from Grandma, but it's not time for you to eat yet and you don't need changing." You say to her and she just waves her little hands in the air.

"I know, you just wanted to see me, right?" you tell her in a soft tone and you caress her cheek gently with the pad of your finger.

You hear the door opening and closing again and you look to see who entered the room. Allison is standing there with her back against the door and a smile on her face.

"Hey, you escaped too!" you exclaim with a smirk and she chuckles.

She walks to you and she sits right next to you on the bed, mimicking your stance.

"Yeah, I told your mom I had to check on you." She states with a shrug and you narrow your eyes.

"Don't worry, I didn't come for that." She reassures you, dropping a small kiss on your cheek.

"Lisa and Lucas are here too so we'll have to return to the living room soon." She informs you and you groan.

"Great…" you mutter under your breath.

Allison reaches out and caresses Lilly's soft hair tenderly and then kisses her forehead.

"Come on, put her in the bassinet and let's go. She needs to sleep." She tells you but you seem reluctant to do so.

"But I don't wanna!" you whine childishly.

You watch Lilly as she yawns and closes her eyes after a few seconds and you sigh. Maybe she is right. You stand up carefully with the baby in your arms and you put her in the bassinet. You turn on the baby mobile that is over the bassinet and you stand there just watching her.

Allison wraps her arms around your waist and you give her hand that rests on your stomach a squeeze.

"Come on, let's go…" she mumbles and you nod and follow her out of the room.

When you return to the living room everyone is there. Your mothers are in the kitchen with Allison's sister and Lisa. Allison's father is talking with Wilson and Lucas in the living room. Emma and Rachel are playing with some toys on the floor while Hannah is in Lucas's arms. And Hector is hiding under the piano and when he spots you two he comes running to you and hides behind Allison's legs.

"Poor mutt." You laugh and she pats the dog's head.

Your mother carries a platter to the table and she smiles at you.

"Is Lilly ok?" she asks and you nod.

"Yeah, she was just a little uneasy that's all." Allison replies and she takes your hand and leads you to the couch.

"Hey rugrat." You say to Rachel, ruffling her hair and she giggles and tries to straighten it.

"Uncle Greg stop or I'll tell daddy!" she says when you try to do it again making you smirk.

You look at Lucas who shrugs and you shake your head. You look around and then you realize that someone is missing.

"Where is Kate?"

"Patient emergency, she is going to be a little late." Wilson announces "Lilly ok?"

"Yeap, she's fine." You drop your hand on Allison's thigh and she turns to look at you.

"Mommy I'm hungry, are we eating yet?" you yell making Rachel and Emma laugh at your childish behavior.

"Uncle Greg you are such a baby." Emma tells you and you grin goofily.

"We'll eat when Kate arrives." Your mother tells you and you groan in frustration.

"But I'm hungry **now**!"

"Lilly is more patient than you are." Allison teases, leaning closer to you.

"Yeah, I think she takes after you." Your lips brush against hers lightly.

"That's why she loves you so much." You smile at that and deep down you hope she is right.

The doorbell rings and you immediately stand up and head to the door and open it. Kate is at the other side, some presents in her hands.

"It's about time!"

"Are you cranky again?" she asks with a smirk.

"I'm cranky all the time, tell me something new."

"I'm pregnant." She states and at first you think that she is joking but her expression remains serious despite your amused expression.

"What?" you almost shout catching Allison's attentions who sends a warning look your way.

"Keep it down…" Kate whispers.

"If you wanted to keep it a secret you chose the wrong person." You tell her in the same tone.

"I ran a test when I was at the hospital and I had to tell someone! But James doesn't know so keep quiet."

"Boy, he's going to be pissed when he finds out that you told me first." You snort and she closes her eyes.

"Shut up, please." She seems desperate so you decide to drop it. For the time being…

"Come on, let's go inside." You take some of the packages she is carrying and she looks at you in surprise.

She doesn't say anything else, not wanting to push her luck; she just follows you to the living room.

"Kate is here! We can eat now!" you say, looking pointedly to your mother who smiles.

"Ok Greg, we'll eat."

You grin widely and after grabbing Allison's hand you almost drag her to the table with you. You yell to everyone to get at the table and they listen to you because they'll know you'll get even more annoying if they don't.

You waste no time and you fill your plate with everything. Allison observes you with a smile and you just shrug. You grab her plate and fill it too and you are ready to grab your fork when you see Emma handing you her plate.

You quirk an eyebrow and she looks at you with her best puppy dog eyes. You roll your eyes and you take the plate with a sigh.

"Tell me what you want." she beams and she points to everything she wants.

"Want my plate too or do I have to wait in the line?" Wilson asks with a smirk.

"Shut up!" you throw your napkin and he sticks his tongue out.

"Kids, behave." Your mother tries to sound serious but she doesn't succeed and everyone starts laughing.

Dinner turns out to be great. Everyone is having fun and you actually have a great time. You look around the table at your family and friends and momentarily you wonder how you got so lucky.

After everyone has eaten you move back to the living room.

Lilly wakes up some minutes later and your mother and Allison's mother take turns spoiling her. You roll your eyes when they start cooing at her and you remind them that she is a baby and not stupid but they just ignore you as usual.

When it starts getting late the kids get sleepy so Lucas with Cuddy and Allison's brother with his wife are the first to leave. Her sister, her parents and your mother follow next.

You stand up to say goodnight to your mother and when she tells you that she is proud of you you just tell her you love her and you wish her a goodnight.

You return to the living room where Allison, Wilson and Kate are. Lilly is settled in Allison's arms and when you sit down next to her she hands her to you and you willingly take her in your embrace.

"Hey peanut, did your grandmothers drive you crazy?" you ask your daughter and she waves her hands in the air.

"If someone had come to me last year and told me that you would be married to Allison and you would have a kid together I would have called them crazy and I would have admitted them to the Psych ward." Wilson comments and you smirk.

"No one would dare say something like that." You say, your eyes never leaving Lilly's face.

"Yeah, because they'd know you'd call them idiots." Allison tells you, nudging your shoulder.

"They'd be lucky if he'd do just that." Kate adds making the other two laugh.

"I got dirt on you, watch it." You tease but the smile on your lips tells her that you are only joking.

"What makes you think I will?"

"Seriously, every time those two start I get a headache…" Wilson says to Allison and she nods her head.

"Tell me about. I think that Lilly is more mature than these two are."

"What are you two doing?" you ask looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"We are talking while you two are bickering again." Allison says.

"That's not fair, we are talking."

"I'll have to agree with him." Kate agrees and Allison and Wilson roll their eyes.

"Have you practiced that?"

This time you are the one that gets hit on the head by the pillow that Allison is holding. You don't have the time to protest because Lilly starts whimpering.

"I think she is hungry."

"And I think it's getting late, we need to get home too." Kate says and Wilson nods in agreement.

You hand Lilly to Allison and you reach for the presents under the tree.

"Don't forget these." You hand them to Wilson.

"Guys, you didn't have too." Kate says but you just shrug.

"We didn't but we wanted to." Allison replies with a smile.

She makes a move to stand up but you stop her.

"I'll go. She is going to start crying if you don't feed her." you say and you follow your friends to the door.

"New Year's Eve at our place." Wilson says and without waiting for an answer he walks out the door and to the car.

"You have to convince Cuddy! She was planning on hosting it at her and Lucas' house." You shout but Wilson just waves his hand and sends a smirk your way.

"Thanks for not ratting me out." Kate says in a low tone.

"No problem. I had fun watching you squirm." She slaps your arm playfully and you smile.

"No cane today, huh?" she comments.

"Yeap, it was a good day. It still gives me a hard time but it's finally tolerable." You answer honestly catching her off guard. She clearly expected a sarcastic comment.

"And congratulations… I didn't say it earlier, you surprised me." you say, averting your gaze.

"Thank you." She smiles softly and you nod.

"Oh, and do me a favor. Can you put a camera when you tell him? I'll ask Lucas for one- Ouch!" she slaps your arm again, harder this time.

"You are a jerk."

"Are we playing state the obvious?" she shakes her head and she decides that she is not going to win this one.

She gives you a quick hug which you return and then she follows Wilson to the car.

"Night Greg!"

"Goodnight Kate!"

You watch as they drive away and you close the door and head back to the living room.

Allison is sitting on the couch and Lilly is in her arms nursing. You sit down next to her and you watch your baby girl as she nurses. You'll never get bored of doing this.

You kiss Allison's cheek and she rests her head against your shoulder.

"Had fun tonight?" you inquire and you feel her nod against your shoulder.

"It was perfect…" she mumbles sleepily.

"Oh, by the way, Kate is pregnant." You say casually and she turns to look at you.

"What?"

"Now you know why I said that when she arrived." You tell her, amusement evident in your voice.

"This is great!" she exclaims.

"Maybe…"

"Maybe?"

"It won't be great if Wilson starts acting like an idiot when he finds out." She laughs and she rests her head against your shoulder ones again.

"It ** is **great…" she insists and you decide not to argue.

Lilly squirms in her arms, indicating that she is finished, and Allison hands her to you in order to cover herself.

"Hey peanut, did you like it?" you ask her before you gently start rubbing her back.

You see Allison yawning and you nudge her gently.

"Come on, let's go to bed." She slowly stands up and she waits for you to follow her.

When you enter the bedroom Allison changes into her pajamas while you hold Lilly. Once she is settled in bed you hand the baby to her so you can change and then you join her. Allison moves closer to you immediately and she maneuvers so that she is sitting between your legs, her back resting against your chest. You wrap your arms around her body and you kiss her shoulder gently. Your eyes travel to your daughter who is starting to get tired and her eyes are slowly closing.

Suddenly you remember last Christmas and how you thought that it was probably the best of your life. But now, as you hold your wife and daughter in your arms you believe that you were wrong. Last year can't compare to this…

You feel more content than you have felt in years. You have Allison and Lilly in your life, a family of your own that you never thought you'd have. Your mother lives in Princeton now and she is closer, you feel her closer to you than you have in years, and not just because she lives closer. Your best friend has finally settled down and you know that this time it's going to work. You still can't believe that you created a family before he did. Your relationship with Cuddy has improved too and now you feel comfortable around each other, you are friends again. Lucas and Kate have managed to become good friends and you can't really imagine your life without your little banter any more. And, of course, you have Allison's family too which you feel is your family.

You've changed and you didn't even realize it. You are a better man now and you owe it to the beautiful woman that is currently in your arms. You feel complete, whole and you don't care about your leg anymore. Plus, Allison has helped you with that too and, physically, you feel so much better now.

Allison nuzzles your neck and you smile at her actions. Your lips find hers and you kiss softly for what feels like hours.

"I love you…" she whispers making your heart beat faster. You'll never get bored of hearing her saying those words.

"I love you too… both of you…" you mumble before brushing your lips against hers.

And as you sit there, with your girls in your arms, you know that this is where you are supposed to be. The idea of spending the rest of your life like this doesn't scare you, it just makes you smile and you know that as long as you have them you'll be fine. And maybe your family will grow even more, adding to your happiness. Maybe…


End file.
